In My Arms
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: "What did i do, how did this happen... I guess none of that matters now. No matter what, i will stay here, because of her, the one in my arms."    Yeah... I'm gonna get in trouble for this... I should start running.
1. Why

**Ok... before anyone kills me... I swear that this is a Tails X Cream story.**

**There will also be some Sonic X Amy and Silver X Blaze but those will all have to wait for a moment...**

**That being said... no matter what happens, know that those couples WILL be apart of this story.**

**(...)**

In My Arms

(…)

Act One - Amy

(…)

Chapter One - Why

(…)

"I wanted to tell you..." A blue hedgehog stood with his head hung.

Amy stood in front of her hero and love with her heart racing.

"I love you" She imagined him saying as he stood there in silence.

She let the last few days run through her head.

The picnic, the movies, twinkle park... Amy was sure Sonic was about to say something important.

"I really care about you... and I needed to tell you..." Sonic continued with his head just as low.

Amy felt her heart stop as she repeated her thought from earlier.

"This isn't going to work... I'm sorry" Sonic said causing Amy's world to shatter.

She was left speechless and unable to do much of anything.

Hatred filled her head as she waited for Sonic to rush off and leave her.

Instead, he just walked away, slowly, like any other might.

It was almost as if he still cared... and this made her hatred greater.

A few more steps and Sonic was gone in a flash.

Amy instantly began to cry as her hatred turned to sadness.

Tails was walking with a large bag of parts as he passed the Station Square pier.

He was head back to the Tornado when he heard the sound of someone crying.

Looking around Tails set down the bag and saw a figure out on the pier.

Amy let her tears fall in increasing tempo.

"Amy" Came a voice causing Amy to turn.

Through her watered eyes she saw as a familiar figure approached.

Amy wasted no time and sprang at her beloved hedgehog.

She expected him to dodge but he didn't.

Amy didn't pass this opportunity and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you Sonic" She said as she nuzzled against his warm... fur?

"Amy?" Said a rather confused and stunned Tails.

Amy's illusion of Sonic vanished and she saw her arms wrapped firmly around Tails.

"Tails..." She said her tears beginning to die off.

"Uh..." The confused fox was blushing as Amy held him.

He moved his hands to Amy's back without knowing what he was doing.

Amy felt to bad to think straight.

Her emotions tumbled around and her body reacted on it's own.

Tails gasped as Amy kissed him again.

He tried to pull away but Amy held him with an iron grip.

His mind raced as his body enjoyed the touch.

"What is going on, Amy is kissing me, but, what... what am I going to do" he began to slowly panic in his head.

"What am I going to do... why did this happen" Tails felt their lips part.

"Why?"

(…)

Amy's mind finally began to function fully again.

She nearly fell backwards until Tails arms caught her.

"what did I just do..." She said aloud in shock.

"Uh" Tails was still speechless as blood flooded his face.

"What did I..." Amy's legs gave out and Tails had to rush to stop her from collapsing on the ground.

"Amy" Tails said giving her a light shake.

"Amy!" He said not getting a response.

Tails looked around in desperation for anyone else to help.

Nobody was around, nobody was there to care, nobody at all...

Soft, wet tears streamed from Amy's closed eyes and were absorbed into the fabric of Tails' gloves.

"I have to get her some place safe... I'm not sure whats going on... but she is a friend and I think she needs me right now" Tails tried to pull Amy to her feet.

No luck, Amy was unconscious as her body cried.

"Nervous breakdown?" Tails wondered worried.

"I'll have to come back for the parts..." Tails glanced over at the bag before beginning to twirl his twin namesakes.

He airlifted Amy across the pier and towards the Tornado.

"Why am I doing this..." Tails thought to himself as he strapped Amy in.

"She's a friend, your just doing what you should."

Tails noticed the mid-day sun's light playing through her bang-quills.

He wasn't exactly sure why but he smoothed them out and a smile came to his face.

"What if you care about her as more than a friend" Tails was slightly shocked at his own thought.

"But..." he couldn't think of anything.

Tails remained quiet as he started the engine and taxied the Tornado until it rose into the air.

His thoughts ran rampant but they just were noise to him.

He kept glancing back at Amy as the flight continued.

The humming of the prop began to distract him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY DOESN"T THIS MAKE ANY SENSE!" he screamed aloud.

Tails turned around instantly and sighed in relief seeing Amy still sound asleep.

A few minutes later he landed at his workshop in the mystic ruins.

Tails pulled the sleeping Amy from the plane and placed her in his bed.

The tears had stopped but she still looked as if she was sad.

Tails felt his heart flutter and he glanced around before leaning closer.

Letting the world go for a moment, Tails brushed aside her bang-quills and stalled for a second.

"I shouldn't be doing this" He thought before moving closer.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and saw a smile begin to pull at her face.

"Sonic..." She said in her sleep.

Tails felt his heart come to a dead stop.

"What am I doing..."

"Why do I care so much... and why did that hurt..."

Tails mind raged havoc on him as he closed the door.

"I know she likes Sonic... just what am I doing..."

"Why did I bother thinking... what was I thinking..."

"Why would I..." Tails couldn't think completely straight.

"Why?"

(…)

**Ok, nobody kill me.**

**I'll try not to say to much before I get punched in the face by SilverDawn.**

**This story is going to be LONG!**

**I hope to make it the longest story I have ever done.**

**Because of that, many, and I mean MANY things will be happening.**

**Now, I better get back to work before SilverDawn finds me.**

**Wait... is that a FREAKING AXE!**

**(…)**

**One Psychopathic Running-For-His-Life Fox**


	2. Trouble

**Chapter Two - Trouble**

**(…)**

Tails went downstairs to his workshop and sat in front of the computer.

"Oh the parts" Tails said out loud as he glanced at the Tornado.

A moment of hesitation occurred as Tails looked from the Tornado to the stairs.

"I'll have to get them next time..." he said turning his chair back to the computer screen.

Minutes passed yet Tails couldn't do anything.

He shut his computer off with a sigh.

"I need to think..." he said shaking his head.

Tails stood and grabbed a small mint candy from a bowl on his desk.

He popped it in his mouth before a voice startled them.

"Hey there little bro" Came the familiar voice of his best friend.

Tails jumped and nearly chocked as Sonic said those words.

"Can't you knock" Tails said a bit more angrily then he should have.

"Why did I say that... Sonic is always welcome..." Tails asked himself a little surprised as well.

"Cause you're afraid he'll find out you have his girlfriend upstairs in your bed" His conscious answered back.

Tails was going to make a remark to himself when a small candy hit him in the face.

"Getting slow there Tails, better hurry up or you won't catch this one either" Sonic said tossing another candy his way.

Tails caught the candy but set it down on the desk.

"Sorry, what did you need Sonic." Tails calmed down but couldn't look at Sonic directly.

The hedgehog spun a piece of candy on his finger before tossing it down his throat.

"I found this stuff in Station Square, the guy at the store said a two tailed fox bought the stuff."  
Sonic pointed to a bag of parts that he placed by the door.

"Oh thanks, now I don't need to go pick them up."

"C'mon, Amy looked really sad, tell Sonic she's here, he should be able to help" His rational side argued in his brain.

Tails felt a twinge of something on his heart, "I'll tell him in a bit."

"Why were you in Station Square, I doubt you were just looking for some random bag to deliver." Tails saw as Sonic's head turned down.

"I... wanted to check up on someone... I mean something..." Sonic said seemingly sad.

"What happened..." Tails asked seeing Sonic's expression.

"I had to... break up with Amy..."

"WHAT!" Tails and Sonic both nearly fell over with how loud Tails had said that.

"But you just started dating three days ago!" Tails' brain began to whirl at full speed.

Sonic seemed to turn as if to run.

"I can't let her get hurt... I was wrong to try..." Sonic's words were so out of place it frightened Tails.

"Some people... aren't meant to be happy..." Were the last words he said before running from the workshop.

"I know that..." Tails said glancing over at a potted tree by the window.

Tails groaned as his head raced.

"What about Amy..." He kept thinking over and over again.

Tails sighed and looked at the setting sun.

"I'm not sure..." he finally concluded but it did nothing to ease his mind.

Another glance toward the plant by the window brought another thought to his mind.

"I'm not sure about Amy... but I'm sure about something..."

"I'm in trouble..."

(…)

Tails had checked on Amy several times during the day.

"She still hasn't woken up, but at least she moves" he said as he closed the door to his room.

Another trip downstairs to his workshop proved useless again.

"I can't even work on the Tornado..." Tails said throwing down his wrench.

The hard metal hit the floor with a resounding clang.

Tails sat there for a moment, unwilling to do anything.

"Why can't I stop thinking about Amy..."

Then, just as the fox was beginning to be drawn into his thoughts.

"Water time" Chimed a small alarm on the shelf.

Tails looked up and turned the alarm off with a quick tap from his tail.

A gentle smile came to him and he picked up a watering can from next to the alarm.

Walking over to the window the water sloshed around in the can.

"Here you go Cosmo..." Tails said with a small tear dripping down to his smile.

He used most of the can before the plant looked like it was watered generously.

Tails sat down on the floor as he looked up at the remains of Cosmo.

The evening sun was off to the left of the plant and put it in a sort of glow.

"I don't know what to do Cosmo... I know you would want me to be happy... but I just don't know what to do..."

Tails wrapped his twin appendages around himself to try and enjoy the warmth and comfort.

"I have feelings for her... but they feel so odd, they're almost like the ones for you... but different..."

Tails let out a sigh and laid back with Cosmo's plant to be shade.

"I just wish... things were back to the way they were... with you..."

The wind blew lightly and Tails saw the plant move.

"I know, I know, I can't think like that... sorry Cosmo..." Tails let a laugh escape his lips.

"Amy was always a friend... and I did often end up being left to take care of her..."

Tails looked to Cosmo for a response but the plant stayed still without the wind.

"Sonic would rush off, then everyone would know he had it but Amy would still worry... Knuckles never really cared, Rouge and her never saw exactly eye to eye... I remember that I cared... but was it something more..."

Tails reflected on all the times in the past.

"At first, it was nothing... then... more recently... it might have been something..."

"It was something... I know that much... i'm not sure what it was... but it was something..."

Tails stood and pulled one of his gloves off.

"Thanks Cosmo, I know you'll always be with me" Tails said as he ran his ungloved hand over the plant.

Donning the glove again, Tails looked out and saw the moon beginning to rise.

"Guess that took longer then I thought" he joked and saw the plant move in the wind again.

Tails yawned and moved slowly for the stairs.

He stopped mid step and turned back to the Tornado.

"Amy is in my bed... well, looks like it's another night in the cockpit" Tails said to himself as he climbed into the Tornado to sleep.

"Good Night Cosmo" Tails yawned sleepily.

"and Amy?" his thoughts added as he drifted away.

Tails stirred in the middle of the night.

"The principle... is the reason that... you can apply the force... and get the..." he mumbled as he climbed from the Tornado in half sleep.

"Faster then light... travel means... gained mass... as you get... closer to the... speed of ligh...t..." Another line of calculations streamed from his sluggish lips as he walked up the stairs.

His sleepwalking body brought the still unconscious Tails to his bedroom.

"So the object... becomes... so heavy... it.. can't move faster..." His body stopped as it entered the room.

Tails' head was lolled to the side as if he was speaking into his shoulder.

Amy still laid there peacefully as Tails climbed in next to her.

"Making an anti-grav...ity field... it the only way... to stop the weight... from making you immobile..."

With that last line of unconscious thought, Tails drifted back to full sleep.

The morning came in several hours and Tails woke with a yawn and a stretch.

He was mid stretch when he felt something soft and warm as his arm brushed it.

"Huh..." he said groggily as he turned and saw Amy there.

Tails' eyes snapped wide instantly.

"Oh man, I must have come here in my sleep" Tails thought as his heart rate began to increase.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, this is bad, wait come on, just get out of bed!" he tried to move to leave but Amy rolled over in her sleep.

Her arm came to rest on his chest and a smile came to her face.

"This isn't so bad, I mean... it's just so peaceful... do I really... really feel this way for her"

"Sonic..." Amy said softly in her sleep.

Tails felt his heart drop.

"Oh man... this is bad!" he thought trying to move without waking Amy up.

No use.

"Tails...?" Amy said as her eyes fluttered slowly.

The fox in question instantly paled and he knew something in his head.

"I'm in" he began as Amy moved closer.

She kissed him softly on the forehead before nuzzling closer.

"Trouble"

(…)

Sorry, this was supposed to be up yesterday... but then I got sick a little and my head was killing me.

Anyway, some people asked for an explanation, others for an update, and myself asked to NOT do spoilers.

This story, is going to be one amazing story when it works out.

I assure you that I have about four separate acts planed and we are currently in the first act still.

Don't worry, i'll let you all know when the next one comes.

Hopefully this chapter satisfied some peoples need for an explination while not revealing too much way too fast...

Also, Tails is the main character, he will be the one focused on.

And now, to dodge the axes of at least two people.

*Jumps and spins dodgeing SilverDawn and Comment Person at the same time.

Did you see what I jusBAM!

...To the owner of the baseball bat... good hit...

(…)

Next chapter soon I hope.

- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	3. Uh

**Chapter Three - Uh...**

**(…)**

Tails jumped from the bed and hurried from the room.

"Sorry!" he yelled as blood pooled in his face outside the door.

Amy took a moment to fully wake.

"Did... I just kiss Tails?" She thought rubbing her head.

"He wasn't that baWHAT ARE YOU THINKING GIRL, HE ISN'T SONIC!" Amy screamed at herself for where her thoughts were going.

"But Sonic..." Her head drooped immediately.

The memory came and Amy couldn't do anything to stop it.

Tears began to fall and the sound of Amy crying caught Tails ear.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm... Is Amy crying?" Tails was imagining having his head crushed by a hammer or kicked in by a red and white shoe when he turned to the door.

Risking even more potential death, Tails slowly opened the door till he could peek inside.

"Amy?" he called as his eyes confirmed what he had heard.

She didn't respond and Tails entered the room.

Amy's frame heaved slowly with her hands over her face.

"Sonic said... and now... after all we've been through..." the salty water continued to flow from her eyes as her mind and her heart ached in unison.

Tails approached and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, are you ok" Tails said sitting next to her.

A moment of hesitation passed before Amy looked to her side to find Tails there.

"Tails..." Amy said her eyes still glazed thick with tears.

"I'm here" Tails said placing his other arm on her other shoulder.

Amy leaned forward and into Tails causing his arms to wrap behind her.

"Sonic left..." Amy continued crying and Tails felt his fur becoming damp.

Tails ran his hand softly across her back and felt the small quills prick his finger for a moment.

"It's ok" he thought about saying but knew that was a bad idea.

"I'm here" is all he was left with.

Amy continued to cry for several minutes before she fell asleep again.

Tails laid her back down and pulled the sheets over her gently.

He walked softly from the room and headed down to make breakfast.

"Can I really have fallen for Amy?" he thought to himself as he set to work.

"She is really sweet, a lot of devotion and commitment... nice body and WOAH, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tails cringed as his thoughts collided.

"You may be fifteen now but don't let the hormones in the way of rational thought"

"Ok ok, but for a nineteen year old she is smokSTOP THERE!"

Tails took a deep breath to try and regain his mind from his body.

"Maybe... maybe there could be something between us... but... she isn't Cosmo... but this does feel different..."

"If I can just... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, Sonic only left her cause he's afraid she will be hurt, HE STILL CARES FOR HER!"

"If he really cared he see that he is just hurting her more..." Tails glanced at the pancakes on the table and headed up the stairs.

"Maybe I am falling for her..."

Tails reached his bedroom and brushed aside Amy's bang-quills.

"You are such a creep" he tried to block out his hormones.

Amy stirred as Tails gently rocked her awake.

"I love you..." She breathed softly.

Tails smiled and continued trying to wake her.

"Sonic" She finished and Tails smile evaporated.

"Tails...?" Amy said as she finally woke fully.

"Uh..."

(…)

"Breakfast is ready" Tails blurted out as Amy starred at him.

"Huh" Amy said a bit dazed.

"Pancakes, they're in the kitchen" Tails said before backing out of the room with a solid blush.

Amy stole a glance at the fox as he exited before shaking her head.

"Sonic said it wouldn't work... I can't forget him... but I can try right? Tails isn't that bad after all..." Amy could barely believe her own thoughts.

"But what if he will just reject you like Sonic..." Amy felt the tears coming.

Tails popped his head back in and Amy's tears stifled for a minute.

"Come on Amy, I won't leave you" Tails said and saw her smile.

Amy sniffed back the tears and smiled before getting up.

"Thank you Tails" Amy said and she took his arm.

"Uh.." Tails blushed from Amy's touch.

"Now you said there was pancakes let's go" she said pulling him by the arm.

As the two sat down and began their breakfast Tails' thoughts were streaming fast enough to put Sonic to shame.

"Ok, ok, ok... wait what... uh... this is so awkward."

"Amy seems happy now... but she was just crying earlier... something has to still be wrong... but what is it."

Amy set down her fork as she finished her plate.

Tails looked up as she stood.

Amy silently drew closer to the fox.

"Amy, is everything ok?" he asked but didn't get a response.

"You I know I can catch" she said jumping and knocking Tails off his chair.

He was pinned to the ground in an instant.

Amy nuzzled against him tenderly.

"This isn't so bad... I mean.. is it?" Tails' thoughts were on their own as his body responded to Amy.

"Do I really love her?" he thought as her lips loomed over is own.

Their lips met and Tails felt as Amy took total control of the situation.

"No... I don't... I have feelings for her... but it isn't that kind of love..." Tails thought while trying to smile to hide his frown.

"I thought I had something... but no... I feel like... she's my sister or something..."

"In that case, I need to do what a loving sibling would, and help make her happy... but for that she needs Sonic."

"Because of that, I'm going to have to do something that will likely get me killed if it fails..."

"I don't love her, but I want to make her happy, and I have a plan for that."  
Tails felt a light pressure on his chest.

"Tails?" Amy said as she rested her head atop his smooth fur.

"Yes?" Tails said beginning to put his plan in motion.

"is this..." Amy couldn't finish her setence.

"You're all in now Tails... go for it, another rejection could just hurt her past where she already is." he thought quickly.

"Would you like to, go out some time? I know i'm not Sonic, but..." Tails trailed off as Amy looked at him oddly.

"I... think I... would" Amy answered feeling a little better.

"Someone cares... and it feels great" she thought relishing in it.

"So what know?" Amy asked quizzically as Tails began to stroke her quills.

Tails racked his brain but drew a blank.

"Great plan Tails, didn't think of anything but the idea and end result, what about the EXECUTION HUH?"

his thoughts turned against him and he knew he had to stall.

"Uh..."

(…)

**Ok, things come into perspective and this offers explanations.**

**For those of you that caught it, I said Tails was 15 and Amy 19, this means 7 years from the current game time line.**

**Everyone has aged by that much so Sonic would be 22.**

**Tails has come to a revelation, he does have feelings for Amy but he doesn't love her.**

**He can't be more then a good friend and he knows it, but Amy is hurting right now and he can't turn her down without doing serious harm.**

**For that, he is trying to ease her pain like a good friend would.**

**Amy is hurting like I said and can't stand to have more rejection in her life.**

**Her heart is reaching out for anyone to stop it from hurting and Tails happened to be there.**

**Now, the Kitsune with the I.Q. To rival old Egghead has put up a plan to make things right.**

**Only problem is, there is a lot of the plan left to be worked out.**

**A few more chapters are left for the "Amy" act and I know there is still a lot more to be explained but of course.**

**NO SPOILERS.**

**Hope this helped some of you see and understand, I know my writing isn't always straight forward but that's what I do.**

**I make you think, I make you try to figure it out, see where it's going and mold it till the possibilities are endless.**

**A sane person knows there are limits like time, air, and work...**

**I however, am not sane... so these don't apply.**

**This means... I work outside limits until the only thing impossible is that which you won't attempt.**

**Anyway, that took to long to rant.**

**(…)**

**Till next chapter.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	4. Chills

**Chapter Four - Chills**

**(…)**

A petite figure rose from her bed with a soft yawn.

An even smaller body rose as well and began floating as it yawned.

The two turned to each other and blinked in near unison.

"Morning Cheese" the rabbit said pulling the chao into a hug.

"Choo, choo" the chao responded trying to return the hug.

Cream got out of bed with Cheese sitting on her shoulder.

"What day is it..." she asked herself while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

A thin red heart was outlined against the calender and Cream's eyes snapped open at it.

"Today is the day!" she said with a jump of joy.

Cheese tumbled from her shoulder and hovered there for a moment before jumping around with Cream.

"I'm going to tell Tails today!" Cream bounded downstairs and into the kitchen.

She saw a plate of pancakes for herself and a stack of smaller ones for Cheese.

"Mom?" she called before seeing a note by the door.

Cream read the note aloud as Cheese floated over to his pancakes.

"Morning Dearie, Vector had something important with a case and asked if I would accompany him.

The steak out will take a day or two so I made you breakfast and there is more than enough food in the fridge.

Have fun - Love Mom."

Cream frowned as she read this.

"I was hopping mom could help me when I started baking..."

Cheese came up to Cream with the remnants of a pancake in his mouth.

"Amy!" Cream said nearly making the chao swallow the rest of his food.

"She's good at baking and i'm sure she would lend a hand." Cream went about calling Amy's.

Cream heard the ringing in the background break off and Amy's voice answered.

The rabbit quickly swallowed the rest of her pancake so she could respond.

"Amy!" Cream said cheerily.

"Cream!" Amy matched her tone.

"I was going to do some baking today and could use a hand, care to come over?" Cream asked while giving the rest of her pancake to Cheese.

"How can you eat something twice your size" She asked the Chao as he scarfed it down.

"Of course i'll come over, I have so much to tell you. I'll be over in two hours."

"See you then Amy, bye"

"Bye" the phone went dead.

Cream turned and ran from the room to get everything ready.

"Tails, Amy's coming to help and then tonight, i'm going to tell you" her steps were light as if she was floating.

"And then, it's going to be perfect, your arms around me, that smooth fur pressed against mine..." Cream saw Cheese staring at her.

"Choo?" The chao asked the bubbly rabbit.

Cream shook herself back to her senses.

"Right, first we have to make the food" Cream said her expression getting serious.

Cheese looked at the table and saw the stack of pancakes that Cream had barely touched.

"Choo?" he asked causing Cream to giggle.

"Fine, but you are going to get fat" Cream said as she poured some more syrup on the pancakes and Cheese went to town.

"Best way into their hearts... definitely the stomach."

Cream returned to thinking about Tails as she got back to work.

She began picturing his reaction and their lives together afterword.

"Oh, I swear i'm gonna get chills"

(…)

Amy arrived right on time and Cream welcomed her in a giddy mood.

"Well you're up" Amy commented as they headed inside.

"You could say that" Cream said while beginning to pull out ingredients in the kitchen.

Amy took just a moment to grab an apron and looked over the ingredients.

"So what is this all for, you throwing a party?" Amy asked.

"Sort of" Cream said grabbing this and that.

"For who?"

"Oh... someone"

"Your mystery crush, the one you've had for years now?"

Cream blushed before answering, "I'm finally going to tell him tonight, thats why we're making the cookies."

"So am I finally going to find out his name?" Amy asked trying to get her to spill.

"I'll tell you in a bit" Cream said placing a bowl on the counter.

"So how are you and Sonic doing?" Cream asked as she grabbed some things from the pantry.

Amy looked down for a second and Cream looked back to see why she was silent.

"He didn't..." Cream said looking at Amy.

She nodded and Cream rushed over to her.

"Oh, Amy i'm sure he'll come around" Cream tried to comfort her.

"When did he do it..." She asked trying to help Amy talk herself over it.

"Over a week ago" Amy said but no tears came.

"But... it's ok... I was too attached to Sonic" Cream looked at Amy as if she was sick.

"Then... I found him..." Amy began to smile.

"Who?" Cream asked not believing her ears.

Amy giggled and saw Cream's face in confusion.

"Tails..." Amy said and Cream's jaw dropped.

"Tails..." the rabbit repeated in shock.

Amy nodded, " we've been dating for about eight days now..."

Cream felt her world collapse.

The rest of the time Cream was silent as they baked while trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Tails likes Amy?..." Cream thought suddenly eyeing her best friend and feeling a trace of hate.

Amy kept describing her time with Tails and Cream felt her heart being ripped open.

"What cookies are we making?" Amy asked and Cream was forced to answer.

"His favorite..." she responded dryly.

"Mint chocolate chip?" Amy asked looking at the ingredients.

Cream knew she would be busted if that was the case.

"Oh, sorry, the mint was in the way, let me put that back."

"So just chocolate chip, who is mr. crush?" Amy tried again.

Cream panicked in her head, she needed someone else now or Amy would know something is up.

"Uh..." Cream's stalling was the perfect fake for embarrassment.

"C'mon, if you get him we can go on a double date" Amy said and Cream thought she was going to cry.

"it's..." she began while thinking as fast as she could.

"Come on, come on, someone, someone..." she thought to herself as Amy stared at her.

"Its?" Amy said edging her on.

"Charmy" Cream said and instantly wanted to slap herself.

"Charmy? I thought you found him annoying."

"Uh" Cream saw another quick thinking session.

"He isn't so bad... and he's a bee so he's great with flowers..." Cream regretted every word she said.

"Then it's settled, Charmy won't be able to refuse and tomorrow we go on a double date" Amy said cheerily enough to make Cream hate every second.

She shivered as she tried to hide her frustration, pain, and hate.

"See, you already have chills"

(…)

**Hey, look Cream is actually in my Tails X Cream story... odd... who would have thought...**

**Huh... oh... this isn't looking good.**

**Things thicken and now nothing is where it should be.**

**So much is left to be done and things are still showing up.**

**Let me say this right now... I can't really stand Cream X Charmy... I just needed something believable... **

**yes... i'm still cringing every time I see them together.**

**No offense if you like that couple but it's just not my cup of tea... cause i'm not big on tea but meh.**

**Amy seems to be happy with Tails but is it really love or just a longing to be accepted...**

**Holy crinkle cats creating carts curiously... there is still a lot in store.**

**Just as a heads up, if this story were to stop at say... 20 chapters... we would be missing a lot of what I have in store.**

**Just figured you would like to know that this isn't going to be something done that soon, in fact... this might take a while.**

**Mmm... cold pizza at 10:00 in the morning... yeah... good night's work.**

**But hey, this is my... 21st story... i've started in less then a year of being part of this site so... I think i've been doing pretty good.**

**Well, I guess i'll enjoy the rest of my day off.**

**(…)**

**Till next time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	5. Oh Man

**Chapter Five - Oh man...**

**(…)**

Tails was under the Tornado, screwdriver in hand, working away.

He sweated lightly from his labors as he heard footsteps approaching.

Another turn of the screwdriver and Tails stole a glance at his feet.

Next to his own was a pair of red boots with white stripe down the center.

"Amy..." Tails thought of the cruel thing he was doing to try and help her.

"Hey Tails" Amy called down to him.

"Hello Amy, just a sec and I'll be out."  
"Hey, do you see an object rising from behind the front seat, should have two sticks sticking from the side?"

Amy glanced to where he said to look and sure enough it was there.

"Uh Tails?" she called with a sly grin.

"Yeah?" he began to worry.

"Is it supposed to be smoking?" Amy said while climbing onto the wing to hide her feet.

"What!" Tails said while scrambling out from under the plane.

"There's no smo" he began to say before being cut off.

Amy jumped at the unsuspecting Tails and knocked him to the ground.

"Got you" Amy said hugging him tightly.

Tails took a moment before he hugged her back.

"we have a date tonight!" Amy said as she pinned him to the ground.

"I thought the movies were tomorrow night?" Tails said as Amy loomed over him.

Amy blushed and giggled a bit causing Tails to worry.

"They are, but we have a date at eight, and it's a double date" Amy saw Tails pale.

"Uh..." Tails tried to think of something, anything.

"Oh crud, I wanted to keep this quiet, make Amy realize to give Sonic space and make him miss her but.. oh... this is going to get more complicated..." his thoughts weren't stopping his face from draining.

"Do we really have to?" he said and Amy drew closer.

"Of course, we can't ditch them."

"But..."

"Oh come on Tails, you didn't even ask who we're going with."

"Uh... did Rouge grab Knuckles or something?" Tails was uncomfortable with how close Amy was right now.

"Ugh, no, Cream asked her long time crush and I know there is no way he could turn her down."

"Cream..." Tails felt something odd at the thought.

"It feels so odd, like... i'm worried or something... but why..." Tails thoughts were escaping him.

He made sure not to let his frown show before asking.

"Who is her date then?"

Amy felt a small tinge of hurt, "Don't tell me Tails is jealous... could he really leave me too?"

"Charmy" Amy said her normal tone getting just a bit lower.

"Charmy?" Tails blurted out and quickly had to recover.

"I mean.. uh.. I thought she couldn't stand him..." he could tell he had dodged a bullet.

"If I make Amy hate me then this would have been for no reason... but why do I care about Cream so much... she's... just a friend right..."

"Dinner at Cream's tonight, we'll be headed over early so I can help Cream with the cooking, you can talk to Charmy, or just play a game or something."

Tails gulped at Amy's words as a new wave of questions swarmed around him.

"And Tails" Amy said coming even closer to the pinned fox's face.

He gulped as he felt her breath brush his fur.

"Play nice and i'll make it worth your while" Amy said moving her lips closer.

Tails blushed as her lips pressed lightly at his.

On instinct he moved closer but felt Amy's lips pull away.

"Now come on, we need to get you dressed for dinner." Amy said getting to her feet.

Tails cringed at the thought of wearing pants, what this strange feeling with Cream was, and worried if he could pull off this crazy plan with Amy.

Then two words summed up his collective mood.

"Oh man..."

(…)

Cream knocked on the door of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Cheese floated behind her seeming rather confused.

"Choo?" Cheese asked seeing Cream looking rather cross.

"I know, I don't really care for Charmy but... Tails... with Amy... I dug myself a hole... after this... I can get out I hope..." She began to frown but hid it the second she heard someone approach the door.

The door opened and a bee floated there with a video game in his hand.

It beeped several times and he manipulated the controls.

"Ahem" Cream said a bit ruder then she meant to.

"Huh, oh welcome to Chaotix Detective Agency, we're currently loaded for the moment but we can take a case in reserve" he said not looking up from his game.

"Charmy" Cream said trying to sound sweet.

The bee turned to his name and saw Cream standing there.

"Oh hey Cream, if you're looking for your mom she's DEAD!" Charmy screamed the last word as he turned back to his game.

Cheese flew forward sensing Cream's annoyance and stopped right on top of Charmy's game.

He put the game into his pocket while mumbling about "Now I have to do the whole level again."

"I doubt my mother is dead..." Cream said dryly and Charmy looked at her confused.

"Oh sorry, no she's with Vector, he said they won't be back till tomorrow..." Charmy began to walk back inside thinking he was done.

"Actually, i'm here to see you Charmy." Cream didn't like the taste of those words.

"Huh" The bee said turning back.

"I need a favor..."

"Like what, polinate your flowers?"

"No... it's more like... a job.." Cream felt bad for what she was doing but she couldn't just use Charmy like a thing.

"Uh... Espio is in charge till Vector gets back... he might not take the case..."

"I don't need Espio, I just need you for this, he doesn't even have to know."

Charmy felt odd and couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Does the job pay?"

"Four jars of honey, and some rechargeable batteries" Cream said and saw Charmy look at his game for a second.

"Deal, what can Charmy's detective service do for you?" The bee said not knowing what he was in for.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for tonight, Amy and Tails are coming over and we're having a double date."

"Uh what!" the bee nearly fell as his wings stopped.

"You agreed, please Charmy, just once, then you get your honey."

The bee looked at Cream and the floating Chao.

"I really don't like this."

"I'll tell Vector you know where his candy stash is." Cream didn't like playing dirty.

"Uh..." Charmy backed up until he hit a small object.

"Choo" Cheese said as he floated behind him cutting him off.

Cream felt sorry for what she was doing but knew there was no going back now.

"If Amy is going to be there, six jars of honey, she nearly swatted me last time she was angry."  
Cream let a smile come to her lips.

"Deal" she said before sighing now that the hard part was over.

"The date is tonight, let's get you ready."

"What, but uh..."

"And no video games in your pockets" Cream added seeing him pulling out his game.

"Oh man..."

(…)

**Little chapter to set things up for the date.**

**Amy is still Amy, just a bit confused.**

**Cream is primarily still Cream, she doesn't like that fact she is tricking Amy and Tails or that she has to bribe Charmy...**

**But... she has grown up in seven years althought I don't expect her to be that far from the honest and polite girl she was raised as.**

**Anyway, next chapter is the date and things are going to be fun.**

**Five chapters in and i've still got so much more to do just for this act...**

**Might not update for a few days or so, but hey, five chapters in about a week, thats great for me...**

**(…)**

**till next time...**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	6. Can't Take It

**Chapter Six - Can't stand it**

**(…)**

Tails felt Amy's grip on his arm tighten as she rang the doorbell.

"Charmy, it's them let them in" Creams voice called from somewhere in the house.

"Fine..." came a reply a bit later.

"He doesn't even care about her..." Tails thought with a pang of hate.

"Why do I feel so... defensive of her..." his next thought questioned the one before.

The door swung open to reveal Charmy floating there, his normal attire was gone.

Instead there was a fedora hat in place of his helmet and goggles, his bomber jacket was a nice soft yellow shirt, and he had a pair of shorts that acted as full length pants on his figure.

"Hey, c'mon in" he said fidgeting a bit in his clothes.

"Thank you Charmy" Amy said with a huge smile as she pulled Tails after her.

"Hey" Tails said feeling odd.

"Hey man, you don't happen to have a game or something, this is killing me..." Charmy whispered after greeting him.

Tails felt even more hate come to him, "Hormones... I know how great punching him sounds... but don't..."

"ARGH I MEAN, HOW CAN CREAM LIKE HIM, HE'S A... he's her boyfriend... why am I getting so worked up?" His thoughts were causing havoc.

Amy walked into the dining room and found Cream setting the table at lightning speeds.

"Calm down their Cream, not everyone is as fast as Sonic" Amy said his name without thinking but felt her heart jump a little.

"I know, I just want everything perfect, I really want to impress him." Cream said thinking of Tails as she placed everything.

"I'm glad I sent Cheese to bed early, he would be freaking out..." Cream said trying to smile.

"Charmy is here, and he's even dressed up, I pretty sure you've got him." Amy didn't notice Cream cringe at Charmy's mention.

"And he would have to be an idiot to leave now, I might have to watch Tails' eyes to keep them from wandering." Amy joked while she looked around the room.

"But he's the one I want to notice..." Cream thought as her friend kept hitting her without knowing.

"Wish I had dressed better" Amy said eyeing her own dress.

The cut was at her knees, a deep cherry red glistened in the right light casting a darker maroon against her features.

"Or some jewelry" Amy said missing her normal gold bracelets.

Charmy buzzed around the living room as the girls talked in the dinning room.

"So... is Sonic coming?" Charmy asked glancing at Amy.

"No... it's just Amy and I..." Tails said feeling the bee's glare on him.

"But Cream said there was going to be a double date..." Charmy said and Tails couldn't help but look ticked for a moment.

"WAIT, you're dating Amy!" Charmy looked at Tails in shock.

"Yeah... she needed someone, and she is really sweet" Tails knew those words were true.

Charmy looked at him stunned before shaking himself back to his senses.

"Uh... good luck to you man, hope she doesn't clobber you or nothing." Charmy said trying to avoid an odd silence.

One followed anyway.

"Man I hate wearing pants... I feel like i'm going to sting myself" Charmy commented to Tails, trying to restart the conversation.

"I wish you would sting yourself" Tails muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Charmy said not quiet hearing him.

"Boys, get in here" Amy called making both turn to the door.

"C'mon Tails, you need to hold yourself together" he thought calmly.

"Be right there babe" Charmy called as he began to walk.

"OK THAT'S IT, I CAN'T STAND IT!"

(…)

Tails and Charmy sat across from their respective dates and both seemed to be sweating lightly in the cool night air.

"I love these candles Cream, what scent are they?" Amy asked cheerily.

"Tulip and butterscotch..." Charmy said causing Amy to look at him.

"I guess having a bee around is great" Amy said to Cream.

"He even helps with the flowers" Cream said trying to stop herself from gagging on her salad.

Tails at his own salad slowly as his thoughts ran inside his head.

"Ok, this is weird, I feel so strange around Amy and Cream... but not that much around Amy...

What does any of this mean... these feelings are similar but different... there has to be some connection...

OH THATS IT, think back to Amy, when did these feelings with her first start." Tails began searching his memories for an answer.

"No... nothing then... or there... recently... a whole bunch... but... what... I think... maybe..."

"How do you like the salad?" Cream asked the dinner party.

"Just fine" Charmy said as he pushed it around with his fork.

"I like the dressing, what is it?" Amy asked with most of her salad gone.

"Vinegar and olive, my mom's recipe" Cream said with her plate untouched.

"And mint?" Tails asked sampling the dish.

Cream blinked for a moment.

"Yes, I used a mint paste to add to the texture" Cream said a little stunned.

"YES! He noticed, it worked, oh come on Tails, how can you be with her..."

"SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND, you can't just try to steal him..." Cream frowned as her thoughts turned against her.

"They are happy, can't you try to be for their sake..." Cream hid her face with a mouthful of salad.

Amy reached across the table and took Tails hand as it laid on the table.

"Mint's your favorite, isn't it." Amy said sweetly and Tails blushed.

"Yeah..." he said as his thoughts ran wild.

"There is a connection between these feelings, but why can't I see it..."

Cream got up and blew out four of the six candles lighting the table.

"Much more personal" Cream said stealing a glance at Tails.

Tails and Charmy both began to sweat for different reasons.

"This wasn't worth the honey" he thought to himself.

"Why does everything have to make something good seem so bad" Tails thought as Amy's hand held fast to his.

The quiet night was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Before anyone could move to get up there was a rush of wind at the window.

In hopped a blue ball that landed in the darkened room.

Cream reached for a light switch and soon the overhead light filled the room.

Sonic stood there with a mangled bundle of roses in his hand.

"Amy, i've been an idiot, I tried to stay away from you to protect you... but I can protect you better if i'm aro..." the heroic hedgehog stopped dead as he saw the unmoving hedgehog.

Tails tried with all his might to pull his hand free from Amy's but something stopped him.

Amy stood quietly and Tails saw something in her eyes.

Sonic offered forward the bouquet of roses, torn to shreds from speeds faster then sound.

"I was searching every where for you... i'm so sorry." his smile was faint but still visible.

Amy walked toward him, her face was nearly unreadable.

Charmy shrank back and Cream edged closer to Tails.

"You know that I was always there, following you, saying I loved you... you always knew..." Amy said her face softening to a frown.

"I'm sorry..." Sonic said and Tails smiled in his head.

"Sonic came to his senses, if this works, everything I did will have been for a good reason right?" Tails thought.

Amy walked closer to Sonic and pulled her hammer from seemingly nowhere.

"YOU JUST KEEP PLAYING WITH ME" Amy shouted and everyone cringed at her earsplitting voice.

"I CAN'T STAND IT!"

(…)

**Short notes but that is because I have a surprise... but it's at the end of the notes so just wait...**

**Things are coming together for Tails' plan but he still is confused at his feelings.**

**So many things are left to be done but I digress.**

**Anywa... I can't do it...**

**OH MY GOOD GRAPE GIANTS GALAIANTLY GROWING GREEN GARDENS!**

** Two chapters in one day, enjoy them mien friends.**

**(…)**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	7. Not Fair

**Chapter Seven - Not Fair**

**(...)**

Amy had her hammer raised as Sonic backed towards the wall.

"You get out, get outside now. Cream isn't part of this and I'm not going to ruin her house." Amy said with venom in her voice.

"Tails, i'll be back in a minute" She called as Sonic jumped out the window.

Amy ran to the door and Tails stood to run after her.

"No Tails, don't" Cream yelled while grabbing his arm.

"It's not safe" she said as Tails glanced at her.

He turned back to the door and ran anyway, leaving Cream there with her blush he had missed.

"Oh this is getting good" Charmy said buzzing out the house to watch the fight.

Cream stood there and shivered for a moment, then she too ran outside.

Amy swung her hammer from the left across her body.

Sonic jumped backward and landed with his tattered roses still in hand.

"Amy, please listen to me" Sonic said before spinning to dodge an overhead strike.

Amy bolted forward with her hammer as a lever and spiraled high into the air.

"This is why Amy is scary when she's ticked" Charmy said with a laugh.

"BUZZ OFF CHARMY!" Cream yelled unable to stand him anymore.

"Heh, yeah right, this is better then a new game" The bee said leaning back as he floated there.

"Get lost you insensitive jerk, what is wrong with you, can't you see Cream is hurt, her best friend is fighting in front of her house, how you ever say something like that!" Tails exploded on the bee.

Cream felt a pillar of joy rise in her heart as Tails defended her.

Amy crashed down from her flight with a deafening blow.

Sonic dodged easily but was tripped by the shockwave.

Amy was over him in an instant.

"I gave you everything, but no, it wasn't good enough, I have something now, with someone I love, I won't deal with you!" Amy shouted while brining the hammer down on Sonic.

The cobalt hedgehog felt a sickening pain rise as he took the blow.

"i've taken worse from Eggy, why does this hurt so much?" he asked while curling up to endure the blows.

"Because she says she doesn't love you..." He thought and found the hammer hit weren't hurting at all, it was just his heart.

Cream drew closer to Tails as she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Choo" Cheese said having woken from his sleep due to the commotion.

"Look man, she ain't your girl, what do you care?" Charmy asked irritated.

"She's my friend, a good friend, and you don't deserve her!" Tails yelled while tackling the bee.

Charmy rose from the ground with anger in his eyes.

"That's it, I'm out" he said storming off.

Amy continued pounding Sonic until she was out of breath.

Reaching down she lifted Sonic and held him up by his head.

He was beaten and bruised but he didn't care.

"Amy" he breath while raising his arm.

He reached behind her and grasped to her body trying to support his weight.

"I love you" he said pulling her into a kiss.

Amy felt her entire world end and be remade in his embrace.

Her arm rose again with hammer at the ready.

Sonic broke from the kiss and smiled at her.

Amy felt her hammer fall from her grasp and it landed squarely on Sonic's head.

He cringed in pain and Amy dropped him to the ground in shock.

"ouch" Sonic breathed as Amy stood over him.

The tears began to flow before she spoke.

"It's not fair!"

(…)

Tails walked forward with Cream behind him as a shadow.

"It's not fair..." Amy sobbed again as she fell down to Sonic.

Sonic reach up with all his strength and pulled her close again.

Amy's sobs chocked back her words as she neared the battered blue hedgehog.

He let his lips pull her closer and soon they began to dance.

"But... Tails..." Amy said looking back to the one who had cared for her.

"I can't... just..." She let her tears go full force as the confusion got to her.

"Amy" Tails said softly.

"Be with him" he continued as Sonic tried to hold Amy.

"But... we were... doing so well... and you never..." Amy stuttered as her dress began to get wet.

"I can't Amy" Tails said his face turning to a smile.

"I love you, but not the way Sonic loves you..." Tails said and Amy fell back to Sonic for comfort.

"You played me!" Amy's anger was muffled by the salty liquid dripping downward.

Sonic frowned, "How could you do that!"

"By seeing what needed to be done and making sure everything turned out alright.

Amy was hurt, you hurt her, she could have healed by herself but she would never be the same.

I was there to stop the pain, make her remember what it was like to be happy, I was just waiting for you to come around." Tails' explanation shocked Cream.

"Huh?" Was all Sonic could say.

"I'm your little brother remember, I have a way of getting involved when you don't want me, but it was for the best..." Tails said with a small laugh.

"Tails..." Amy said her tears beginning to slow.

"I love you like a sister Amy, maybe one day you will be." Tails said and Amy saw Sonic blush behind his bruises.

"Oh Sonic" Amy said holding tight to her love.

"Ghark" came the sound of his windpipe being cut off.

"Oh poor you, all beat up, let's get you home and patched up!" Amy was back to her cheery self in no time.

"But" Sonic started only to see Amy pick up her hammer.

"No buts, i'm taking care of my husband" Amy said pulling Sonic into her arms.

"Uh, Boyfriend?" Sonic said a little worried.

"For now..." Amy said with a giggle.

"I may have just gotten my big bro to hate me..." Tails thought as Amy carried Sonic inside.

"Put him on the couch, he'll be comfortable there" Cream called after them.

Tails followed and Cream was just half a step behind him.

"Here Tails, let me get you a seat" Cream said with a sweet smile.

He turned and gasped as his head burst into action.

His thoughts of Amy ran by him faster then the speed of light.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, then I met Cream... and Amy was with her, then every time I saw Amy, Cream was with her... and the feelings started showing up... could it be..." Tails thoughts were a flood of hope.

"But... the last time I felt this was... Cosmo..." Tails hope dropped like a stone.

Cream's heart was leaping out of her frame.

"Here you go Tails" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Cream" Tails said but his smile turned to a frown.

Cream had to look away to hide her hurt.

She tried to focus on something else but instead saw Sonic and Amy with each other.

"Choo?" Cheese asked as he saw Cream try to fight back tears.

She ran from the room without a word.

"It's not fair!"

(…)

**Here we go, sorry but I started this chapter right after the last one got posted and I hoped to be done sooner... but I guess two hours isn't bad for a chapter...**

**Yes, i'm a crazy jerk, saying it would be a few days then waiting one before putting up two chapters because nobody was expecting it... **

**AHAHA, I love being me...**

**hmm... **

**can I write a sentence that doesn't end in three dots...**

**Crap...**

**Ha... oh wait...**

**ENOUGH!**

**YAY!**

**Funny, that normally works the first time.**

**So many things are left to be done for this story, but not much is left to be done in this act.**

**Next chapter, look for the end of the "Amy" Act.**

**(…)**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	8. Tears

**Chapter Eight - Tears**

**(…)**

Tails stood there for a moment as Amy cared for Sonic.

"And so falls another great warrior..." Sonic said as Amy ran her hand across his head.

"Sonic" Amy said with just a hint of anger.

"What?" Sonic said with her normal grin.

Amy saw him wince as she ran over a large bruise.

"How am I your "Fall?" this is just the beginning of something great."

Sonic cringed again as a wave of hurt washed from his body.

"Sorry" Amy said immediately making sure to avoid that place in the future.

"Simple Ames, I fell in love with you." Sonic said and immediately his pain doubled.

"OH SONIC!" Amy yelled as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Sonic could feel his mind begin to numb from the pain.

Tails saw their tender moment and knew he should leave them.

A half step back, then a turn, and then he looked back again.

"Watch it Amy, I don't think you want the rest of him turning blue." Tails said and walked from the room.

"UAUUUH" Sonic inhaled sharply as Amy released him and his windpipe.

Tails was headed for the door when he noticed a helmet hanging by the door.

"Charmy..." he breathed seeing the familiar headwear.

"CREAM!" Tails shouted in his head looking around.

"The guy she's had a crush on just turned out to be a total jerk..." Tails thoughts raced as he looked around.

"She must be" Crying could be heard coming from upstairs.

"in tears..." He finished while heading up the stairs.

He followed his ears and arrived outside Cream's door.

"Cream" he called and heard her sobbing slow.

"Go away" the response came and hit Tails like a brick.

"She said it so sweetly... but it almost burns..." Tails thought before trying again.

"Can I come in Cream?" Tails asked only to see the door open a crack.

"CHOO!" Came the reply as Cheese slammed the door again.

Tails pressed his ear to the door.

"Cheese, please, he's still there... I just... need to be alone..." Cream's soft voice came from the other side of the door.

Tails backed up and the door opened a second time.

Cheese floated out and closed the door delicately.

"Cheese, please let me in" Tails pleaded but saw the chao's face harden.

"Choo" Cheese said but Tails didn't leave.

"I really need to talk to Couh" his words were cut off as Cheese flew into him at full force.

Tails was on the floor but rolled out of the way of Cheese.

"Cheese, you're as against violence as Cream, stop it" Tails said dodging the chao again.

Cheese came charging back and Tails tried to jump to the side only to hit the wall of the hallway.

"Cru" Was all he got out before Cheese nailed him in the gut.

Tails crashed to the floor before he heard the door open.

"Cheese... let him in" Cream said standing in the doorway.

The chao stopped but still looked angry.

"You hurt her, so much..." Cheese kept thinking as Tails got up.

"Tails... you need to go away..." Cream said turning to go back to her room.

"I can't" Tails said and was greeted with Cheese floating in front of him.

He didn't even bother with the chao as Cream began to close the door.

"I know Charmy's a jerk but i'm not leaving you like this." Tails called and Cream slammed the door.

"I can't leave you here... I can't leave you in tears..."

(…)

Cream opened the door a crack and walked away.

Cheese flew to the crack and opened the door just a bit more to slip through.

"What can I do..." Tails thought as he neared the door.

Tails slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Cream was on her bed, curled into a tight ball, crying softly.

Tails walked over to her and looked around the room.

He eyed the open window, the pile of dolls in the corner, the dresser decorated with little hearts... and empty picture frames with hearts on them.

Tails stood there with something stuck in his throat.

"I... Cream..." Tails saw her continue sobbing unabated.

He reached his hand out for a second only to withdraw.

"She needs you... you have to help her, she's a friend!" he heard his head say.

"But... I can't... she... she liked Charmy... and now, she must be hurting so much..."

"What does that matter? HELP HER!"

"But... I can't help her... not they way I helped Amy... Charmy isn't right for her..."

Tails stared at her heaving body as his brain battled back and forth.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled in his head making the two sides quiet down.

"I have to do what I can..." he concluded.

"I can't do much Cream, but i'll be here if you need me" Tails said and saw her sobbing slow a little.

Cream could feel a tinge of happiness from his words, but she still was hurting.

"Thank you" Cream sobbed before beginning to fall asleep in her tears.

Tails stood there for a moment before sitting down, next to her bed.

An hour or so passed before anything happened.

Tails turned to the window to see water slowly pooling inside.

"The rain" Tails breathed and ran to close the window.

Cream stirred from the creaking of the window frame.

"Tails..." She called and was greeted by his face.

"But I just woke, up, why am I dreaming..." Cream thought as he held her hand.

"What did you need Cream?" Tails asked as the storm outside grew worse.

"I... I..." Cream remembered that she was awake and that Tails was there for real.

"Lo" She started before a large boom echoed from outside.

Tails froze up and his ears drooped with his tails as the thunder rolled over the house.

He was just about to return to normal when a second roll of thunder pierced the house.

The second roll hit Tails and cause his balance to falter for a bit.

Tails fell forward on top of Cream.

The thunder died away and Tails came back to his sense.

Cream was blushing profusely but was enjoying him being so close.

Tails scrambled to get up only to have Cream hold him there.

The two eye's met and their faces loomed closer.

Their lips met as thoughts raced through both their heads.

They broke from one another with blood pooling fast.

Tails tried to get up only to feel Cream still holding him.

"Uh Cream, can I... get up?" Tails asked and saw her look away with a frown.

"You said you would stay..." Cream said with a set of tears.

(…)

**Ok... the Amy Act is now complete, Sonic and Amy will be in this story in the future, just this part has come to a close.**

**Tails and Cream are struggling with both their feelings and their thoughts.**

**Things seem wrong but are right, and the right thing to do is often wrong...**

**Sorry this took so long, but now... the stage is set.**

**Look for the second act of my story to be up some time soon.**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Hold On... There Is So Much In Store...**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	9. Ok

**Act Two - Life**

**(…)**

**Chapter Nine - Ok**

**(…)**

Tails awoke with a subtle yawn and a stretch.

"Choo" came a voice not a second later.

Tails looked over and saw Cheese looking rather tired.

"Cheese..." Tails said groggily while moving his hand down from his stretch.

"CHOO!" The raggeged chao protested and Tails saw why.

Tails was in bed with Cream, she was under the covers and he above but that was still not good.

His hand had been about to land on her chest and even in sleep that would have been awkward.

Tails was then hit hard in the head.

Cheese stumbled as he connected with Tails head and he barely stayed floating.

"Choo..." he called weakly trying to protect Cream.

Cheese went at Tails again and he got up quickly to leave only to stop at the door.

"I said I would stay" he thought as the last night was recalled in full.

Tails turned around quickly and caught the tired chao.

"You must have been up all night watching over her, I won't do anything I shouldn't and thank you..." Tails said while petting the blue creature.

He set Cheese down on a small circular bed on the bedside table.

"Cheese" it read on the sign below the table top.

Tails sat down next to Creams bed and wrapped his tails around him.

He hadn't been under the covers but with Cream there he has still been warmer then he was now.

Half an hour passed with Cheese snoring lightly in his bed.

Cream woke so silently that Tails didn't notice she was awake until she sat up.

She yawned with a high tone that quickly faded from the range of hearing.

"She's so pretty" Tails thought with a stupid grin coming to his face.

Cream turned to get out of bed only to see Tails there trying to hide his smile.

"OH crud" Tails thought of Cream shrieking from him being in here.

She rolled back till she was kneeling with her hands in front of her mouth.

"Say you're sorry, get out of there pervert, SOMETHING!" Tails thought unmoving.

A soft crying came from Cream as she sat there.

"I'm" Tails started.

Cream jumped at him from the bed and landed on top of him with a smile and wet eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much Tails" Cream said through her tears.

"I" Cream stumbled and saw Tails face change.

"No... I can't... she... I don't..." Tails worry spread from his thoughts to his face.

"I can't care about her, please no, I don't... I don't want to lose her too... I..." Tails thoughts increased but so did the worry on his features.

Cream turned from Tails only to see Cheese still asleep.

A silence set across the room while outside the room the house was coming to life.

Neither fox nor rabbit noticed the sounds outside due to their thoughts.

Both sat up and faced one another with their hands on their knees.

Their feet spread out behind them and to the side as their faces caught the morning light.

The door opened quickly but quietly and a familiar figure backed into the room.

"Wake up dear, I'm home and the sun says hell-oh..." Vanilla turned with her tray of breakfast to see the two teens sitting on the floor.

"Morning Creamy" Came a deeper voice as Vector entered the room with his vision blocked by a large pile in his hands.

Vanilla elbowed him in the side and Vector peaked around the mound.

"Uh... I knew there would be a surprise today... just thought I would be the one saying it..." Vector commented in the odd circumstances.

"I think we should all go down to the living room... and talk a bit" Vanilla suggested staying cheery.

Cream and Tails looked at each other and back at the two adults.

"Ok" Cream said and everyone minus Cheese left.

Tails followed them and whispered to himself, "Ok."

(…)

Not a moment passed in the living room before Cream spoke up.

"I asked Tails to stay the night" She said and lowered her head from Vanilla's gaze.

"I... I was having a rough night... i'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Cream was near tears.

"Nothing happened, I wouldn't do that..." Tails spoke up.

Vanilla saw Cream's tears flow at his words.

"Something did happen... or is she crying because it didn't...?" Vanilla asked herself.

"I should leave..." Tails said slowly turning for the door.

"No" Vanilla said as Creams tears intensified.

Vanilla pulled Cream into a tight hug and Tails was left there feeling odd.

"Even Vector looks like he belongs..." Tails thought growing nervous.

"Creamy, it's ok" Vector said kneeling down close to the two rabbits.

"We have some good news, don't we?" Vector started before asking Vanilla.

Vanilla felt her throat catch before she smiled.

"Yes... very good news..." Vanilla said pulling Vector into the hug as well.

The three were grouped there and Tails felt rather odd for only being able to stand there.

He slowly backed towards the door only to see Vanilla's head turn and cast him a look.

She turned back with a smile to her daughter who was only now beginning to dry her eyes.

"I uh..." Vector started but stumbled with his hand behind his head.

"Vector Proposed!" Vanilla said cheerily.

"Huh" Cream's response was less than polite but expected.

"I uh, know I can't be your dad, but I hope you'll consider me part of the family" Vector said to Cream with a glimmer of hope in his eye.

Cream wasn't sure how to take this, and her mind retreated in confusion.

A sort of auto pilot took control of her body and Cream leaned forward and hugged Vector.

"Thank you" he breathed from his new step-daughters' kind embrace.

Vanilla turned from the group and looked at Tails with a peaceful look in her eye.

"Thank you Miles, now Cream said she asked you to stay the night?" Vanilla was too happy to think things through completely.

"uh yes..." Tails said, "At least it's kinda the truth... just not all of it..." Tails thought.

"Well then, thank you, I know I wasn't here for her" Vanilla said and Tails felt his nervousness go away.

Tails felt more awkward then ever as the other three all talked about so many things.

"What happened to Sonic and Amy..." Tails thought expecting them to be hiding somewhere in the room.

He spied a note by the couch and slowly made his way over to read it.

"Cream, thank you for everything, i'm sorry about Charmy but I couldn't stay.

Sonic needs more attention and I have most of the stuff at my place.

I'll be moving him there, goodnight.

Amy"

Tails backed to where he had been standing prior and tried to not be noticed.

Tails was a foot from the door when he stopped and looked back.

Vanilla was looking at him with a kind smile.

"Is it ok if I head out?" Tails asked seeing her gaze.

Vanilla turned to Cream.

"He's your guest, Cream"

Cream smiled at Tails and he couldn't help himself from retuning the gesture.

She let her smile fade as she turned and called just loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok."

(…)

**Sorry this took so long but I have a few reasons.**

**Firstly, it was the end of an act last chapter, so I can say there was a short break for me... or I was just lazy...**

**Secondly, I was in a really lyrical mood but for once, I didn't want it for this story.**

**So I ended up putting two songs up on FictionPress instead.**

**All in all... it took a while.**

**SilverDawn, I guess I should thank you for this chapter.**

**You're right, I do do things without meaning to... so I did one I meant to.**

**The wedding bouquet effect for me has caused this chapter with SilverDawn's revealing of this effect.**

**Vector and Vanilla caught the bouquet in Waiting, and all thought this story doesn't have anything to do with it, here they are... the next one to be married...**

**I found myself with an odd predicament in this chapter... I don't do Vanilla well...**

**I understand her character and her motivation but no matter what I do... I just can't nail the worried yet caring mother...**

**Meh... oh well... can't let it drive me crazy... **

**Then I would be doubly crazy... and then it would get boring... I mean... really... i'd have to do something crazy for that to stop...**

**maybe go sane... nah... i'm good...**

**(…)**

**Till next time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	10. Cosmo

**Chapter Ten - Cosmo**

**(…)**

Tails reached his workshop a hour or two later.

"I haven't walked this slow... in a while..." Tails thought as he sat down in his chair.

"I should really finish the Tornado now, Amy's ok so I should be able to..." Tails said aloud but didn't move to get up.

Tails looked at the beloved plane but couldn't bring himself to get up.

"Water time!" chimed the alarm.

Tails let a smile come to him and he turned the alarm off until later.

Watering can in hand, he set forward to the only plant in the house.

"Morning Cosmo, your foliage is looking even greener today."

The plant stayed still despite his praise.

The water seeped into the dirt and from there into the roots.

"All better?" Tails asked and the wind made the plant shake a bit.

"Oh, feisty? Think it's time for a bath!" Tails said lightly dripping some water on the small leaves.

Cosmo's plant swayed from the added weight a little before Tails stopped.

"Ha, there we go" Tails said with a grin.

He set the watering can down by a machine and it was refilled in a minute.

Tails ignored the can and instead came to sit down next to the alien plant.

"Amy is feeling a lot better, and Sonic came to his senses..."

Tails kept talking for several minutes before his next words stopped him.

"Cream asked me to stay the night..."

"I... just don't know Cosmo... I just don't...

With Amy... it was so black and white... it was just what I needed to do... and what would happen... but that didn't work.

And with Cream... I think... she likes me... but... is she just hurt because of Charmy?... I don't know..."

"Cosmo... I'm so confused, it's like I want to know what she thinks about me but i'm afraid..."  
"I'm not even sure what i'm afraid of, her liking me, her not liking me, just... everything... when it comes to her... I feel so... afraid..."

Tails looked at Cosmo and say the plant continue it's unmoving stance.

"Time for a date" Tails said picking up her pot.

A press of a button and the hangar door opened and Tails flew out with his twirling twins.

He touched down on the roof and let his legs dangle off the edge.

"Nice little outing" Tails said brushing the smooth leaves.

The breeze was soft but constant and Tails was transfixed by Cosmo's constant movement.

"I used to wish, that you could come back somehow, and we could be together again... but I was selfish.

Now, I just look at you, and know... I wish you hadn't done what you did, being so selfless... but again, that would be selfish of me...

But when I feel these things... I still hurt, I still love you Cosmo... and I need you..."

Tears fell softly from his muzzle as Tails' confession rocked his body.

"All I ever wanted... was to be happy... and I thought that with you... I had that... but now... I don't know why it still hurts.

I know I love you, and that you loved me... but... I feel myself slipping... and I don't want to lose you... not again..."

Tails leaned forward out of reflex to the pain and felt his balance shift.

He quickly pulled back and grabbed Cosmo's plant to be sure it wasn't falling.

"I still love you... and that's all I ever wanted... I'm just sad... I'm not happy..."

Tails looked at the sun rising high into the sky for the coming noon.

"I know i'm disappointing you... I wasn't able to save you, and i've let you down by not being happy... you gave so much for us all to be happy... i'm just... so sorry..."

Tails looked back at Cosmo and brushed his hand on the soft leaves.

"Cosmo"

(…)

"Guess I owe you an apology... and to be happy..." Tails said letting half a smile pull at his lips.

"Come on, let's dance" Tails said gripping the pot holding Cosmo.

Tails leaned forward again and felt as he fell from the roof in a spin.

He landed in a spin with a smile for Cosmo.

"Centrifugal force keeps her in the pot" his subconscious commented.

"Shut up, i'm trying to enjoy this" he commented back before spinning around.

He spun several times to his right before doing a simple front-flip.

Tails moved his hands opposite of each other in a push and pull and let Cosmo's plant spin in the air freely for a moment before catching her.

Another spin and Tails laughed a little at the simple comfort of the act.

Tails felt his balance go as he misstepped and he let out a small "oh."

He landed on his back and groaned a little as he hit his head.

Then as he looked up a dull thud greeted him in his stomach from Cosmo's plant.

"Heh... guess I should learn to dance first shouldn't I Cosmo..." Tails said while rubbing his head.

Tails sighed before getting up and taking Cosmo inside.

He set her down in the familiar windowsill and headed upstairs.

Tails let his sadness show as he closed the door.

"I can't have these feelings, not when there is so much more to do..."

"WHAT MORE IS THERE TO DO!" his mind yelled back at him.

"There is..." he tried to think of something...

"NOTHING! There is nothing to do. So do what you do best and THINK!"

Tails felt defeated by himself and lashed out in anger.

"All i'm ever asked to do is THINK! Think of this, think of that, but when it matters Thinking of some contraption didn't help Cosmo... I can't..."

"Angry at yourself? What would Cosmo think, you want to bring her into this then fine, actually think about her!"

Tails was stumped by his own thoughts again.

"I..."  
The doorbell rang cutting him from his thoughts.

Tails sighed in relief and headed for the door.

He opened the door and saw Cream standing there with a subtle blush.

"Um Tails... I wanted to ask you... well I..." Cream was a bit flustered and looked away.

She held up a card and Tails took it.

"I'm invited to a wedding?" Tails asked looking at the card.

Cream nodded doing her best to hide her blush.

"Are you ok Cream?" Tails asked.

"NO, I can't let myself care for her..." he yelled at himself.

"No I'm... i'm ok..." Cream said making it obvious she wasn't.

"Ok then, I guess i'll be at this wedding when is it?" Tails asked.

Cream felt a tear behind her eye.

"He just... blew me off... but I thought he cared..."

"The date's in the card..." Cream said hiding her disappointment.

"A month?" Tails said rather surprised.

"Vector and Mom want to be married soon, they figured a small wedding with just friends would be best... most other rabbits wouldn't exactly smile about my mom re-marrying... let along to someone that's not a rabbit..."

"Oh, I see" Tails said softly.

Cream turned and began to walk off.

Tails felt like he should stop her but he didn't.

He just went back inside and closed the door.

His footsteps carried him back down to his workshop but he didn't plan to work.

Tails just looked at his lost love one more time before trying to think things over.

A subtle breath carried a word from his lips.

"Cosmo"

(…)

**Well... I was behind... so i'm going to get this up before the end of tonight... which gives me... about two minutes...**

**Well time to go.**

**Not much to say, Tails is just confused about so many things... life has ways of doing this.**

**Anyway, till next time... **

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	11. Shut Up!

**Chapter Eleven - Shut Up!**

**(…)**

Cream returned to her room and stood in front of the bed for a moment.

She took a long breath before jumping forward while spinning sideways.

The bed bent under the sudden pressure before springing back into shape sending Cream for a good bounce.

Cream sighed as she bounced.

Cheese floated up to his friend and noticed her sour mood.

"Nothing can cheer me up, not even bouncing on the bed..." Cream commented dryly.

"Choo..." Cheese said not sure what else to say.

"Mom would have asked me to stop by now..." Cream said as she bounced again.

"But Vector... Now he's all she thinks about..."

Soft footsteps approached the door and Cream looked up from her bed.

The door clicked open slowly and Vanilla's head emerged.

"Maybe not" Cream thought.

"Cream dear, I" soft laughter interrupted her.

"I, Vector stop that, we're headed out" more laughter came and Cream could see Vector standing behind her.

"Scratch that..." Cream thought sourly.

"We're grabbin' some ice cream, care to join us?" Vector asked popping his head in.

Cream felt the conflict brewing.

"Ice cream... with Vector... but... he's taking my mom away... but ice cream is so good... I... I..."

"Choo?" Cheese entered the conversation not knowing of Cream's thoughts.

"Maybe... he isn't so bad... and Cheese loves ice cream as much as me..."

"Yes, thank you" Cream said and got up from the bed.

As the four of them headed out of the house Cream couldn't quiet her thoughts.

"I... have to give him a chance right... he makes Mom happy... so he can't be all bad right?"

"What do you mean, you never had a poblem with Vector before he started dating your mom, sure he dragged you home some times when he didn't need to but he wasn't doing it for himself was he..."

Cream knew this was true.

"The ice cream parlor should be just around the bend" Vector said with a smile.

"We solved the case of who was stealing all the tutti-fruity and now we get a discount" he continued.

"But why would he keep trying to drag me home when I was already there with my Mom's permission...

Because... he wanted... to make sure I was safe... no... yes... because if i'm safe, nothing can happen to me, and if something did happen to me then Mom..."

Cream let a smile come to her lips.

"He cared about my Mom so much... he cared about me... I owe him a chance..."

They entered the small shop and were greeted by a beige stork.

"Hey there Vector, new clients or did that bee finally get replaced?" he asked.

"Celebration matters, does the usual still apply?" Vector asked.

"Depends on the celebration, is the bee gone?"

"No, Charmy's still... Charmy..."

"The jerk who kept taking the tutti-fruity and scaring off my customers..." the stork replied coldly.

"Uh... the celebration's for a wedding" Vector grumbled.

Vanilla elbowed him lightly, "Speak up dear."

"Who's wedding then?" The stork said with a faint smile.

"Ours..." Vector said with a soft blush.

The stork looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

"Two scoops of vanilla for myself" Vanilla said with a sweet smile.

"Pleasure ma'am" The stork replied.

"I uh... guess that was kinda expected" Vector said scratching his head.

Vanilla laughed lightly.

"Oh shut up" She said lightheartedly surprising everyone.

(…)

Espio was on his computer surfing around.

"That painting would have to be sold somewhere, and the best way to get the word out is... Bingo..."

"You find something Espio?" Charmy asked feeling rather bored.

A moment of annoyance flashed across his face before Espio turned around.

"The theif will be at Station Square train station in two days to switch the painting with the buyer."

"How do ya know that?" Charmy was an endless sea of questions.

"This post online" Espio said pointing to the screen.

"Blond sheep looking for a special night, willing to travel?" Charmy read.

"Exactly" Espio said crossing his arms.

"You're even worse at this then Vector..." Charmy said getting Espio angry.

"DON'T YOU KNOW CODE WHEN YOU SEE IT!"

"Uh..."

"The "Blond Sheep" is the name of the painting, "Special Night" means two days when the city is having it's rebuilding festival for when Chaos was stopped. And the willing to travel means the train station so they can leave right after the transaction."

"Uh, I think you've seeing things Espio..."

"Maybe if you stopped playing that stupid thing you would be a better detective" Espio said to the annoying bee.

"Whatev"

The doorbell ringing stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll get it" he yelled in Espio's face just to make him angry.

"I'd eat the little guy if I didn't know how often he bathes... once a century..." Espio remarked while turning back to his find.

Charmy opened the door with a serious face for once.

"Chaotix Detective Agency... oh it's you Vector, Espio is looking for a girlfriend."

"Charmy, what happened to the rest? And we have guests, so bee-have!" Vector slipped in one of his normal jokes.

Espio walked into the room with a stack of papers in front of him.

"Vector, I found where the drop for the painting is taking place, if we head over there now we can case the place before them." Espio set the piles of papers down and then noticed who was in the room.

"Ms. Vanilla, another case for us?" Espio asked before noticing Cream.

"No no boys, settle down, Vector and I just wanted to talk to all of you." Vanilla said with a light laugh.

Cheese floated around Cream trying to get a lick of the last of her ice cream cone only to have Cream keep moving it from hand to hand.

"Here comes another case when we're already loaded" Charmy whispered to Espio.

"We've got a new important case that takes top priority" Vector said rather importatnly.

"We'll be doing a security detail for a very important event, we'll be undercover for the entire mission as entertainment so hope you two practiced."

"ROGER!" Espio said getting serious.

"This pays right?" Charmy asked remembering Vector's creed.

"Sorry guys, this one's on the house, but we may be able to pick up some tips off the performance." Vector said rubbing his head.

"Security, is there a diplomat visiting, or is there some bank truck that needs protection?" Charmy asked with little time for Vector to answer.

Countless more scenarios streamed from the buzzing bee before Vector reached out and grabbed him by the helmet.

"We're going to a wedding and we all need to be on our BEST behavior Charmy" Vector looked quiet serious.

"Who's?" Espio asked rather surprised.

Vanilla stepped forward with a bright smile and looped her arm through his.

"What!" Espio looked at them for a minute.

"Wait..." Charmy was catching on.

Silence filled the air before Charmy took off as fast as he could around the room.

"VECTOR'S GETTING MARRIED, VECTOR'S GETTING MARRIED HA HA!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"Jerk..." Thought Cream at the annoying bee.

Vanilla looked cross for just a moment before smiling sweetly.

"Charmy, would you come here for a moment dear?"

Against his better judgement Charmy came closer and the next second everyone saw him sprawling on the ground.

"See, bad things happen to those who aren't nice, you should watch where you're flying" Vanilla said just as sweetly as before.

"Espio, she's scarier then Amy..." Charmy breathed as he scrambled behind the chameleon.

"What do we do" Charmy continued rather scarred.

Espio turned invisble letting the whole room see him in fear.

"Learn fast" Espio said with a laugh.

"But that's no fair!" Charmy protested to the resident ninja.

Espio had another laugh as Charmy fled from the room.

"Then shut up!"

(…)

**Ah... the oddball Chaotix... there we go..**

**Cream seems to be rather confused.**

**There will be more about that next chapter but no spoilers.**

**Now for the bad news.**

**Soon, I will have a lot less time to work on things so it may take longer for me to get chapters done and up.**

**Even worse, is that i'll have other things to think about which isn't good for my mind...**

**Reasonable thought is the enemy of the insane...**

**The worst part is thought, this story is going to be a LONG story.**

**This means, a lot will be happening and thus it won't be moving too fast.**

**The Amy Act moved faster then this act is going to but don't worry.**

**The Tails X Cream of this story will be there... just right now... other things are to be expected.**

**Yes... that was the bad part... plot... and lots of it...**

**So shoot me...**

**Wait... that gets me in more trouble then it's worth...**

**So... toss a can at me and do a dance... ha...**

**Wait, no not that no!**

**NOT THE TRUFFLE SHUFFLE!**

**(…)**

**Till next time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	12. Sick

**Chapter Twelve - Sick**

**(…)**

Cream watched as her Mom, Vector, and Espio were all lost in conversation.

Cheese was resting in her lap as she sat there.

Even thought she knew it was important, the talking seemed like nothing but mindless babble.

"And I need to figure out something for Tails..." Cream's thoughts surprised her.

"But... I haven't thought about him for a while now... all that time at the parlor, with the ice cream...

Vector was distracting me from my worry... and he didn't even know it... maybe he will be a good step-dad...

And there we go again, I need to figure out something to do about Tails..."

She sighed as she set out to do just that.

"Psst, hey Cream!" Charmy's voice came from the hall.

"There goes that..." Cream thought trying to ignore him.

"Hey Cream!" Charmy called again.

Cream got up and placed Cheese down on a soft pillow from the nearby couch.

Without a glance from the others Cream headed down the hall and entered a small and rather dirty room.

Cream stepped inside and was greeted instantly with "STOP!"

Charmy raced forward and swooped up a jacket from the floor.

"Phew, this is my favorite bomber jacket" Charmy commented.

"Then why was it on the floor where I could step on it?" Cream asked looking at all the other clothes on the ground.

"So I know where it is" Charmy said as if it explained everything.

"If you have nothing nice to say... don't say anything at all" Cream thought before she closed her mouth.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask...

I know things didn't go that well the other night and I should apologize... but uh... do I... still get paid?"

Cream nearly fell over.

"Really... that's what this was about... the honey..."

"Hey, i'm a bee. And... well... nevermind, in fact, keep the honey... just the batteries would be nice"

Charmy turned and Cream could tell something was up.

"Charmy?" Cream asked tentatively.

"yeah?" he responded without turning around.

"Is... something wrong?" Cream asked.

"I... feel so strange... I feel sorry for the other night... I don't know why... I just do..."

Charmy seemed to be fighting something internally.

"Meh, I guess, i'm just getting some hay-fever or something..."

Cream laughed a little and saw it hurt Charmy.

"Sorry just, a bee with hay-fever, just seemed funny..."

Charmy laughed a little too.

"Yeah I guess it is..." Charmy commented slowly.

"This isn't like him..." Cream thought of the normally overly hyper bee.

"Heh, want to go mess with Espio's stuff, he gets really angry?" Charmy offered back to his normal self.

"Um... thanks.. but i'll pass." Cream said and saw Charmy's face sadden for a second.

"Oh well... HEY ESPIO IS THIS ONE GONNA EXPLODE TOO!" Charmy yelled the second part making Cream cover her ears.

"Charmy!" Espio yelled as he ran from the other room.

"He doesn't check above the door" Charmy said buzzing above the door frame and crouching there.

Sure enough the purple Chameleon popped his head in, saw only Cream and kept running for his own room.

Charmy swung through the door and yelled at Espio as he headed the other way.

"This one says Fra-gyl-le" Charmy called and immedatley dove into a pile of his clothes.

"Those are collectible shuriken from a old sensie!" Espio yelled turning around and looking in Charmy's room again.

"When I find that little buzzball, he's going to be sick of shuriken." Espio remarked.

"Cream, if you see him... let him know that... and kunai too" Cream nodded with a smile.

Charmy popped out of his hiding spot with a big grin.

"Yeah right" Charmy said before he felt something behind him.

Espio appeared from his invisibility with his hand on Charmy's shoulder.

"I said you would be sick."

(…)

"UAH!" Charmy cried while ducking from Espio's grasp.

"Get back here" Espio said running after the bee.

"I'm outta here" Charmy said flying out the door.

Espio threw several shuriken at Charmy who narrowly dodged them.

"How does Shadow make this look so easy?" Charmy asked before running back into the living room.

Vector was sharing a tender moment with Vanilla when he heard the bee coming.

"Just a minute" Vector said with a sigh while reaching out a hand.

Charmy rounded the corner and looked back to make sure he wasn't about to be hit by another kunai.

The next moment he was grabbed by a strong hand.

"Settle down you two, this is serious" Vector said before tossing Charmy.

The bee righted himself in the air and cast a glance at Espio.

"Nah!" Charmy went as he stuck out his tongue.

Espio just raised a handful of kunai before vanishing.

The next moment he was standing on the ceiling.

Cream entered the room and laughed at Charmy still making faces at Espio.

"Sorry 'Nilla" Vector said before turning and bashing the wall with his fist.

Espio stumbled from the shaking and fell from the ceiling grabbing Charmy's foot.

"Let go!" Charmy said before being pulled down with the bumbling ninja.

Vector reached out his other hand and caught the two.

"Espio, you're helping with decorations, Charmy... let's get you something to do that won't get you in trouble..."

"Why do I have to do decorations?" Espio asked as he jumped to the ground.

"Because I can't reach all the corners and I need a strong gentleman to help" Vanilla said sweetly.

Vector slammed his hands on his legs.

"THATS IT!" he exclaimed excited.

"You realized you had to much swamp water as a baby?" Charmy asked.

"You!" Vector calmed his anger before he pummeled the bee.

"We'll make Charmy the greeter, he loves to talk and he can make sure everyone gets there..."Vector said with a grin.

"Umm, i'm not sure if that will fit, shouldn't he be a bit more important?" Vanilla asked.

"Uhh... I guess..." Vector said scratching his head.

"Awe geez, that was so perfect.. but uhmm." Vector thought silently.

"Espio I had pegged for nest warmer... thats like best man for reptiles" he explained.

"Egger!" Vector cried.

"Sorry, dear, what?" Vanilla asked.

"Uh, he sort of just follows us then carries the bands..." Vector couldn't think of the mammal equivalent.

"OH Ring bearer, that's just perfect!" Vanilla said clapping her hands.

"What will I do?" Cream asked taking a seat next to Cheese.

"Umm... uh... 'Nilla you got any ideas?" Vector asked.

"Why not the flower girl dearie? I know you're a bit old for it but I would love for you to be a part of this." Vanilla said.

"Ok, I like flowers enough, do I get to pick them?" Cream asked.

"Of course dearie, OH THIS IS PERFECT!" Vanilla exclaimed after answering Cream.

"Huh?" Vector asked.

"Charmy will be the ring bearer and Cream the flower girl, they will look so adorable together."

Cream felt her heart stop at her mother's words.

"Heh, guess those two would be a good pair, way to make a family business eh?" Vector continued shocking Cream.

Cream was silent as she sat there.

Her thoughts however were not.

"Me and Charmy... it was bad enough when we were pretending... but now..."

"I think..." Cream felt her indecision playing havoc on her body.

"I'm going to be sick."

(…)

**Heh another chapter... well I gotta leave for work soon so this will be short.**

**Another plot chapter... hmm... funny... who would expect a story to have these.**

**Cream is still confused about Tails but her soon to be step-dad is pretty good at distracting her from it, even if he's not trying.**

**But now things are moving in ways that nobody foresaw and the consequences could be just as unpredictable.**

**Also, I tried to redeem Charmy in this chapter, he was sorry, he's just a bit odd but enough about that for now.**

**Guess I should actually go make some money so I can keep doing this...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	13. But How

**Chapter Thirteen - But How**

**(…)**

The steady sound of conversations filled the air.

Subtle tones came from the house and it's many residents.

Guests added their voices and in all it was quite a commotion.

A blushing crocodile hurried back and forth from a beaming rabbit and a serious chameleon.

A bee buzzed past the three and ducked under a blue hedgehog napping in the window.

He continued on his way and reached a door.

Charmy knocked and opened the door to a yellow twin tailed fox.

"I got the stuff" he said looking past Tails.

"Good, Cream's in there with Amy" Tails said.

Charmy went to enter only to have Tails step out of the room and close the door.

"What gives?" the bee asked.

"I know you an be a jerk... but please think" Tails thought.

"OH, they're getting dressed aren't they" Charmy said after a minute.

"Maybe... Cream was right about him... if he can make her happy... then I know she won't get hurt..." Tails thoughts turned sour.

Cream and Amy were in Cream's room as they got ready for the wedding.

"Amy, I can't get the button" Cream said as she tried to reach behind herself.

"Here" Amy said looping the final button into place.

"That dress is really something special, Charmy will drop his jaw" Amy said with a laugh.

"Charmy... oh... but... Tails..." Cream's thoughts were conflicted.

"Yeah..." Cream said trying to buy time.

"He's just been so nice to you for the past month, I know your first date wasn't ideal but at least he got better" Amy said struggling with the zipper on her own dress.

"He... he has been fun to be with, always making jokes or goofing off... he makes me laugh..." Cream's words were honest but they were missing something.

Tails and Charmy were still outside the door when the latter began buzzing around in boredom.

"That's it, i'm going to find out" Charmy said as he headed off.

"What wait?" Tails called after him.

"No good" He breathed chasing after the bee.

He found Charmy outside underneath Cream's window.

"What are you doing!"

"Shh man, i'm trying to lister here" Charmy said pressing his head against the wall.

"You're eavesdropping? Stop it, they are having a private conversation.

"SHH!" Charmy said and dove into a bush.

The window slid open and Amy's voice carried out.

"So how are you two doing?"

"I knew it, they are talking about me, no wonder my antenna were itching." Charmy said with a smile.

Tails ducked into the bush as well as he saw Amy coming closer to the window.

"It looks so nice outside, I could see this sunset for Sonic and mine's wedding"

"Oh crud, now we can't leave this bush" Tails thought.

Meanwhile the girls continued their conversation unknowing of the new ears below the window.

"So you and Sonic are doing well?" Cream asked as she sat in front of the mirror.

"We're doing great, He's even been asking me for dates!" Amy said in front of the standing mirror.

"Has Charmy been doing anything special?" Amy asked and the bee shifted.

"He... got me a present the other day..." Cream sounded unsure.

"I did...?" Charmy asked before covering his mouth.

"Really, what is it!" Amy asked instantly.

"He uh, made me some honey" Cream's answer caught everyone off guard.

"I shared some with her..." Charmy mumbled to himself.

"Home made honey from an actual bee, that sounds so romantic" Amy was clearly loving this.

"So when are you two going to move to the next step?" Amy asked with a wink.

Both boys in the bush looked at each other and for once thought the same thing.

"We gotta get out of here!"

Charmy buzzed off and Amy saw him through the window.

Tails stayed put and was still hidden.

"I gotta get out of here..." he thought again but didn't move.

"But how..."

(…)

"I got this invitation just a month ago and already it's time for the wedding... and i'm hiding in a bush..." Tails thought as Amy leaned out the window.

"Charmy, get out of here, if I catch you again i'm gonna have to clean my hammer!" She yelled at the bee.

Charmy was gone in an instant and Tails watched as Amy leaned back into the house.

"I'll keep watching the window Cream, you just get ready" Amy's voice crushed Tails chance of running.

"This isn't good, this isn't good!" Tails was yelling at himself internally.

"Charmy is still a little rough isn't he... but I know you can handle that" Amy said to Cream as she looked out the window.

"Really gotta get out of here!" Tails was thinking before he stopped.

"Is that... Cream crying?"

"Cream, Cream, what's wrong?" Amy asked as the tears flowed from her friend.

Cream couldn't respond as the soft fabric of the dress grew damp.

"I know Charmy can be a jerk but i'm sure he'll get better." Amy tried to console Cream.

"It's not that..." Cream choked out from behind her tears.

"Huh?" Tails covered his mouth so he wouldn't be heard.

"I... I don't like Charmy..." Cream said and Amy grew quiet.

Amy stood there in shock.

"But you've been crushing on him for so long"

Cream shook her head, "No... not him... he wasn't my crush..."

"But... why lie, who were you crushing on?" Amy was still having a hard time getting it.

"Tails..." Cream admitted with a sob.

Tails felt his face pale.

"Not good... if she really does like me... then... no... I can't let her get close...

Some people... aren't meant to be happy" Tails thought sadly.

"Then... when I was... oh Cream you must hate me for dating Tails... even if he was just playing me..." Amy felt so sorry for her friend.

"He cared so much about you... he stayed with you... so you could be happy with someone else... he's just so caring..." Cream's tears kept flowing in torrents.

Amy pulled Cream into a comforting hug to try and stop the tears.

"This is why I can't be with her, Sonic told me there isn't anything worse then making a girl cry..." Tails thought as he slumped away from the bushes.

"Don't worry Cream, Tails is a great guy, and I know you can get him." Amy said sweetly.

"Really?" Cream asked desperate.

"Yes, and i'll let you in on a secret, he's a good kisser" Amy whispered and Cream blushed a little as her tears slowed.

"I'm going to help you get him Cream, I got Sonic so I know you can get Tails... then maybe we can go on a real double date, where neither of our boyfriends are faking" Amy saw Cream smile a bit at the end.

"Oh... ok... I just...really want him to know that I like him... I feel like he should know..."

Tails was already out of earshot and missed the last of Cream's words.

"Right then, after the wedding, we set to work getting on getting Tails!" Amy said triumphantly.

Cream looked up at her and sniffed back the last of her tears, "But How?"

(…)

**Tails knows for sure that Cream likes him.**

**Cream and Amy have no idea Tails knows.**

**Charmy got yelled at... big surprise...**

**Amy is plotting something about love... another huge surprise...**

**This story is nowhere near being done... heh i'll spare you all...**

**Tails is coming off a little depressed and unwilling to give things a chance.**

**His all too rational brain just knows that most relationships are doomed and as a friend that he KNOWS he cares about... he doesn't want her hurt...**

**So much is happening and so much must still happen.**

**Sorry for making Charmy and Tails seem like peeping tom's but the one is a trouble maker while the other just can't stop trying to help... and get's dragged along...**

**Anyway, guess thats all for this chapter.**

**(…)**

**Till next time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	14. Blind

**Chapter Fourteen - Blind**

**(…)**

Everyone sat around the small garden in the back yard.

Vanilla and Vector were standing in a small archway with a young hummingbird.

The two stood there with Charmy buzzing behind them.

"And the uh, bands?" the hummingbird asked.

Charmy moved a bit closer and Vector turned to grab two rings.

One was small and decorated with a large diamond, the other was massive but simple.

Cream sat in her chair and shook a little.

She looked over toward Amy for a small bit of comfort but saw her holding fast to Sonic.

Cheese bobbed next to her but Cream knew that he wouldn't be of much help.

Vector and Vanilla placed the rings on their fingers at the direction of the hummingbird.

"Perfect, so uh, I now pronounce you two uh, Croc and Wife" he said while glancing around.

The two raised their arms high and everyone cheered.

"Dude, you can uh, kiss the bride" he added to Vector.

Amy clung to Sonic's side as the newlywed couple shared their first kiss together.

"That will be us some day" she said in a dreamlike manner.

Sonic had a bead of sweat come down his forehead.

"I... guess it will" he said scratching his head.

Cream overheard them and had to stop tears from coming.

She turned to look for Tails and saw him a row or two back.

Tails was cheering with everyone else until it died down in a moment.

Cream turned back and saw her Mom and Vector approaching with large smiles.

"Thank you all for coming, I hope you will all stay for the party" Vanilla said as she hung on Vector's arm.

"The party, that's it!" Cream thought excitedly.

"I can dance with Tails and then we can be together" She thought as she got up to go to Tails.

A few people blocked her way and Cream lost sight of him.

Charmy buzzed up with an odd look on his face.

"Uh Cream... I wanted to ask you something..." he started while fumbling with the helmet in his hands.

Cream bit her lip, she didn't just want to tell him not now but she felt like she didn't have time to listen.

"Can you give me a minute Charmy" Cream said trying to look past him.

"Uh but, look don't bother with the batteries... you don't need to pay me for that date... I was a real jerk that night..." Charmy moved in front of her to get Cream's attention.

"Charmy I really have to do something" Cream said pushing past him.

Charmy knew it was now or never.

"Cream, I really like you... and I was hoping..."

Cream was stopped by his words.

"Maybe... we could... have a real date sometime..." Charmy continued.

Cream didn't know how to answer.

She couldn't even turn to look at him she was so stunned.

"If you don't wanna... I understand..." Charmy said nervously looking at his shoes.

Cream didn't know how to respond and she wasn't sure she could even if she had known.

A lone step forward for Cream was a step away from Charmy.

The bee turned and sighed as he landed.

Charmy then walked back towards the party instead of his usual flying.

"I never should have lied... to then none of this would have happened..." Cream thought with a tear.

Cream saw Tails go around the side of the house and Cream ran after him.

She rounded the corner only to see Tails had already taken off and was headed back for his home.

Cream fell to the ground in a slump.

"I know what I want... but I just can't see a way..."

Cream broke into tears.

"it's as if i'm... blind...

Blind to any way to have Tails...

just... blind..."

(…)

Vanilla sat down panting as Vector and her finished a dance.

"Sorry, I just, need to catch my breath for a moment Vector" She said while fanning herself lightly.

Charmy walked by slowly without looking at anyone.

He went to the farthest most seat and plopped down on it while pulling his helmet down over his eyes.

Vanilla didn't notice the bee's discomfort and sat back to rest for a bit.

The hummingbird minister looked at his watch before walking towards Vanilla.

"Happy uh, days and all, but uh, I gotta jet so thought i'd say bye" he said before turning to leave.

"Thank you" Vanilla said sweetly.

"If you uh, ever get married again then you uh, know who you can uh, call..." he said before checking his watch again.

Vector walked over as the hummingbird walked out.

"I thought you might want a drink" Vector said handing Vanilla a glass.

Vanilla took a sip of the carrot juice (what... you think i'd have alcohol?) before setting it down.

"Thank you Vector, I should be ready to dance again in a minute or two" She said sweetly.

Vector cast a glance over at Charmy and was intrigued by the bee's behavior.

"What's up with him..." he thought aloud.

"Hmm?" Vanilla asked hearing Vector.

"What, oh uh, nothing just Charmy looks a bit down..." Vector said.

"Well that won't do..." Vanilla said getting up.

She strolled over to the depressed bee unaware of his encounter with Cream.

"Hello there Charmy" Vanilla said sitting down next to the bee.

"Hello Ms. Vanilla... I mean Mrs." Charmy corrected himself without looking at Vanilla.

"Why so down?" She asked in her normal cheery tone.

"I... it's... nothing..." Charmy lied.

"Charmy... nothing good comes from lying... is this the truth?" She looked at the bee and finally got him to look back.

Charmy looked at Vanilla but quickly turned back, "Yes... it's nothing..."

Vanilla wasn't sure if this was the truth but there was no use pushing more.

"Well then, time to stop sulking. I'm sure Cream is looking for someone to dance with."

Charmy looked back at her for a moment, "Yeah... i'll... go find her..." Charmy said buzzing away slowly.

Vanilla saw as Cream came from around the house.

She walked right past Charmy and neither seemed to notice the other.

This puzzled Vanilla so much she didn't even notice Vector moving over to her.

"Is everything ok 'Nilla?" Vector asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm not sure..." she said getting up.

Cream kept walking until she headed into the house itself.

Vanilla followed her and instantly heard someone crying.

"Cream" She called but didn't get an answer.

The crying was so loud Vanilla wasn't sure if Cream could even hear her.

Up the stairs and two doors down Vanilla finally came to Cream's door.

She peaked her head inside as the constant crying still came from her daughter.

"Tails..." Cream sobbed lying on the bed holding Cheese tightly for comfort.

Vanilla gasped as she backed from the room.

"Tails... but... what about Charmy..." Everything fell into place.

"I... was so busy with myself... I didn't bother thinking about Cream...

Oh i'm a terrible mother... I didn't even know my own daughter had a crush..."

"I've had these feeling for so long..." Came from another line of tears.

Vanilla felt a cold realization hit her.

"But... then... all that time with Charmy... oh I must have been pulling her heart apart...

I really am a horrible mother...

How could I have been so blind...?"

(…)

**Vanilla and Vector are married, wow... I know there are like.. what... twelve people out there loving this right now?**

**Really that couple doesn't get a lot of good stories but sadly here they are just a plot element.**

**Another chapter before I head for work... heh...**

**Things have come to light for so many characters but have cast other things in shadow.**

**Charmy seems to be changing... what to is something to be explored.**

**Vanilla is back to the caring mother now that her cloud nine is married to her.**

**Tails seems determined to not get close to Cream for various reasons...**

**still so much more.**

**The second Act won't be over all that fast but we are a bit past halfway.**

**Well... like I said... I should get to work...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	15. Comfort

**Chapter Fifteen - Comfort**

**(…)**

Tails landed at his home with heavy feet.

"I would say it's not fair... but I already knew that..." he thought aloud as he walked in the door.

"The least I can do... is be happy for them..." Tails was still sour.

He walked down to his workshop only to see a small robot making it's way across the floor.

"Deactivate" Tails said and grabbed the watering can from it's hand.

The robot stopped and went back into it's storage place below the alarm.

"Sorry i'm a bit late, Cosmo..." Tails smiled softly as he began to pour the watering can.

"At least you wouldn't have gone without water..." Tails looked back at the little drone.

"I was at a wedding, Cream's Mother, you should have met her... I think... for a bit...

Anyway, she and Vector, yeah him... they got married today..."

"I was planing on staying longer to congratulate them... but I had to leave..." Tails smiled as the wind blew through Cosmo's leaves.

"Why?... oh... nothing..." Tails said as Cosmo was still swaying in the wind.

He let his head droop for a minute.

"Sorry, I shouldn't lie to you... I had to leave... I really did..." Tails emptied the watering can and set it down to be refilled.

"I... Cream was there of course... and... I know she has feelings for me..." Tails watched as Cosmo stopped swaying.

"Yes it is a bad thing... I can't... let her get hurt..."

Tails couldn't take it anymore he turned from Cosmo and headed up to his bed.

"I need to sleep..." he said.

With that he laid down and fell prey to his dreams.

Tails was in his workshop, wrench in hand.

He looked over at the window and saw the unobstructed view outside.

Soft footsteps approached and Tails turned with a smile.

"Morning Cosmo" he said as she came within arms reach.

All of a sudden she zoomed away from him without reason.

"COSMO!" Tails yelled jumping after her.

She just kept getting farther away until she stopped and vanished completely.

Tails fell to the ground and noticed someone standing in front of him now.

He looked up with a smile, "Cosmo!"

His face was met with a sharp pain as her hand made it's way across his face.

"I love you Tails, how could you..." She said turning from him.

"But... but..." Tails couldn't think of anything.

"You used me!" Cosmo yelled.

"I would never!" Tails pleaded.

"YOU USED ME AS AN EXCUSE! A reason to be sad... don't you know... you should be happy!"

Tails felt his fur still slick with cold sweat as he awoke.

He ran down the stairs to find Cosmo's plant still there.

He wasted no time in grabbing it and puling it into his arms.

"I'm so sorry..." he cried.

"All this time... I just used excuses... to keep myself from being with others...

and the truth is... Cosmo... I did do it for you...

Everytime I think of myself with Cream.. I feel like i'm forgetting you... i'm so sorry...

I just can't let myself forget you..."  
Tails wrapped himself in his nick-namesakes and cried himself to sleep.

Maybe he was dreaming again.. or something else... but Tails could have sworn...

that at some point in the night, he had heard Cosmo whisper to him.

"I'll be here to comfort you... but that's all I can provide... comfort"

(…)

Vanilla stepped forward into her daughter's room.

Cream didn't notice her enter but she felt her warm arms around her.

"Shh... go ahead and cry if you need to, momma's here..." Vanilla said holding Cream close.

Cream was slowly rocked back and forth by her mother as her tears continued.

"He cares so much... about everyone else... but it's like... i'm not even there..." Cream's tears soaked through Vanilla's wedding dress.

Vanilla couldn't do much, there wasn't anyone who could help Cream but Tails...

"Choo" Cheese tried to help but it wasn't working.

It seemed like and eternity passed as Cream lay there crying.

Vector noticed Vanilla hadn't returned and went to look for her.

"Hey Sonic, you seen 'Nilla anywhere?"

"Losing your wife already, c'mon man" Sonic said jokingly.

Vector didn't waste time and instead continued his search.

After searching everywhere he reached the house door.

"Maybe... she's just in the bathroom..." Vector thought but knew better.

"She's been gone for twenty minutes... she has to be doing something..." Vector headed inside.

He took a quick look around before heading up the stairs.

"Crying?" Vector jumped up the steps as he heard them.

He ran and found the door that held back the tears.

His feet skidded to a stop seconds before he was about to bash in the door.

"This is Cream's room..." Vector thought before slowly opening the door.

He peaked inside for just a second and saw Vanilla and Cream there crying.

Vector backed from the door.

He headed down the stairs and found Espio just outside the house.

"Espio, make sure people stay away from the house, let them inside for the bathroom but try not to let too many in..." Vector said seriously.

"Roger" Espio noticed his determined face immediately.

Vector headed back inside and to Cream's room.

He silently entered the room and moved closer.

"Mom... Vector's here" Cream said in her tears.

"Maybe, you should wait outside?" Vanilla asked him.

"No" Vector said as he pulled Vanilla and Cream into his arms.

"Vector I really thi"

"No Vanilla, I made a promise today, and now I won't let anything stop me from keeping it. I promised to not just be here for you, but to be part of the family and that includes Cream." Vector said cutting her off.

Vanilla smiled and Vector pulled them all in closer.

Charmy buzzed around slowly outside.

"Charmy!" Espio called when he saw him.

"Huh, oh hey Espio, here this is your kunai" Charmy said without looking at him.

"Charmy, we have a job to do, Vector wants us to watch the house, i've got this entrance, I need you to get the other one."

"Fine..." Charmy buzzed to the other door.

Curiosity gained the better of him after a few minutes and he headed inside.

"Are you sure you are ok dear?" he heard Vanilla ask someone.

"Me and your mom will be right outside" Vector said to the same someone.

"Wait.. her mom... CREAM!" Charmy thought.

The two headed down the stairs and out the door Espio was watching.

Charmy couldn't help himself, he slowly made his way up toward Cream's room.

The bee entered her room and Cream heard his buzzing wings.

"Charmy..." Cream turned to face him.

"I'm here" Charmy said buzzing closer.

Cream was still softly crying.

Charmy was at the side of her bed.

"Even if you don't like me... I still like you... and I want to be with you...

Even if.. it's... just for comfort"

(…)

**Sad, deep, touching chapter...**

**I really wanted to make this chapter be a good one...**

**one that used all it could to it's advantage yet still hit home...**

**with that said... this will probably be the last chapter I get in for a few days...**

**I can't get much more done today and the next few days life is bound to get interesting...**

**Anyway, i'll get around to it when I can.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	16. Tomorrow

**Chapter Sixteen - Tomorrow**

**(…)**

Charmy felt as he was pulled into a tight hug.

Cream's tears were lightly sprinkled on his jacket.

There was no hesitation as he returned the hug and felt Cream's subtle warmth radiate from her body.

Cream imagined she was holding Tails.

"Please, tell me this is a dream, let me wake up in Tails' arms, please..."

The tears ceased as her eyes grew dry.

"Cream..." Charmy said softly raising his hand to her back.

She was still prey to her thoughts as his words blew by.

Charmy pulled away a little and his other hand dropped to softly hold her hand.

"Tails was always the one wasn't he... I... can't forget him can I?

But... could there ever be a chance... maybe... what if we weren't meant to..."

Cream blushed involuntarily, her body not listening to her mind.

"Cream... I..." Charmy kept trying but stumbled with a blush.

Cream turned her head up to look at him.

"What about Tails!" her head screamed.

She turned her head back down and the crying resumed.

No tears came this time though, she had cried to much already for any more to come.

Charmy felt his heart drop at this.

"Cream... I... I want to kiss you" Charmy said his blush deepening.

Cream didn't look up.

Charmy raised his hand from her's and titled her chin up.

"Please don't cry..." he breathed.

Cream fought off her sadness for just a moment.

"Cream, I... really want to kiss you" Charmy said this time looking directly into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to respond but a chocked sob escaped.

Charmy could have sworn his heart stopped dead.

Then Cream did the unthinkable, she nodded.

Charmy pulled her closer and their lips met.

Cream felt her sadness die down a bit more.

The seconds passed and still the sadness hadn't returned.

All there was in it's place was Charmy's touch.

Cream pulled him closer in any hope of keeping the sadness from returning too soon.

"Tails doesn't even care... what if... it really was just a crush..." Cream thought as the kiss endured.

Cream pushed herself away from Charmy and turned her back on him.

Charmy's head hung immediately.

"I can't..." Cream whimpered.

Charmy reached out for her but withdrew his hand.

"Everytime something was bad, you're just supposed to look for tomorrow.

And somehow, the next day is supposed to be better... but it's not..."

Cream's tone surprised her and Charmy alike.

"I've always had to be perfect, the perfect little girl... in a perfect little world... but it's not perfect..."

Cream dropped to her knees as the crying resumed but without sound or tears.

Charmy walked over and kneeled down in front of her.

"it's not perfect, not today, and it won't be tomorrow...

but maybe... we can work on it today, and work some more on it tomorrow...

That way... maybe the world can be perfect... on another tomorrow"

Cream was shocked at his words, and at how much they comforted her.

"Another she breathed and hugged Charmy tightly."  
He knew she was unstable and it was something he never should have done, but he did.

Charmy leaned forward and kissed her again.

He slowly exhaled as their kiss ended, "Tomorrow."

(…)

Tails woke the next morning to the sound of knocking.

He just opened his eyes when he saw a pair of red shoes in front of him.

"Uh... Sonic..." he mumbled until he saw another pair of shoes descend to the floor.

Tails noted the white stripe running up the boot as he lifted himself from the ground.

"Don't tell me I was that forgettable" Amy joked as Sonic finished setting her down.

Tails bumped Cosmo's plant and then scrambled to pick it up off the ground.

"Sorry, I uh... kinda had a rough night..." Tails said remembering his dream.

"It's ok, Anyway, with Vector and Vanilla hitched now we decided to get married ourselves" Amy said cheerily.

"Buwah!" the sound came from Sonic's lips in a second.

Amy rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"Oh Sonic" she said enjoying her little joke.

Tails couldn't help but smile.

"She's happy, he's happy... guess it was worth it..." He thought.

Cosmo's words from last night echoed in his head.

"Guess it's... time for me to be happy..." Tails thought looking at her plant.

"I won't forget you" he added just to her.

"So what's up" Tails asked looking at the two hedgehogs.

"We were uh... wondering..." Sonic stumbled scratching his head.

Tails glance at Amy and saw her blush a bit.

"What was the place we went, for dinner that night..." Amy spoke up.

"Amy says she really liked it and well, i've never been and uh..." Sonic was growing bolder.

Tails wasn't sure what they were talking about for a moment.

Then he smiled as he remembered.

"The place we went on a date, in Station Square?" Tails asked.

Amy's eyes lit up and Sonic looked to her.

Tails sighed while remembering the name.

"It was called the Dream Diner" Tails said shaking his head.

"The place with the jesters right?" Amy asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah that's it" Tails said rolling his eyes.

"huh, never been there..." Sonic commented.

"There's this purple one that is a hoot, and this red one that keeps harassing him, it's a wonderful show!"

"Don't forget the orange one with the cape that does card tricks..." Tails added to Amy's description.

Amy looked back at Tails.

"That one... actually kinda scared me..." Amy said with a blush.

Sonic pulled her closer and Amy turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, i'll be there with you." Sonic said sweetly.

Tails rolled his eyes again, "Love birds... eh, hogs."

"Thanks little bro" Sonic said while Amy jumped and hugged him.

Tails just went to his desk and grabbed a card.

"Here, discount" he said passing the odd shaped card to Sonic.

"Dreams come true, in the NiGHTS..." Sonic read.

Amy was soon swept up into his arms and Sonic turned for the door.

"Thanks again!" Sonic said before disappearing with a sonic boom the second he was out of the house.

Tails stared at where they had been for a moment before setting Cosmo back down on the windowsill.

"like I said, time to be happy..." Tails breathed thinking of Cream.

"But I won't forget!" Tails added as Cosmo appeared in his mind.

He ran out the door and from there into the sky with his tails.

Tails headed for Cream's house, his mind made up.

"Somethings can wait, but I can't let this wait till tomorrow"

(…)

End of Act Two - Life

(…)

**Mein Friends.**

**Welcome to the end of Act Two.**

**YAY!**

**But don't worry there is so much more to still be done.**

**Cream and Charmy... Tails and Cream... **

**what to do...**

**For any of you old Sega fans out there... I really hope you picked up on something.**

**NiGHTS, that wasn't just a typo, I used the flying jester of dreams himself for the diner idea.**

**I also snuck in Reala and Jackle for those of you who noticed.**

**What can I say, Sega has their jester as the cameo king so why not include him here.**

**It wasn't important to the story... but I had fun.**

**Now... I get to endure some serious things from life so updates will sadly become sporadic if i'm not careful.**

**Till then... this act is done.**

**Look forward to the next act- Break**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, and There Is So Much More To Still Be Done!**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox!**


	17. Zeros

**Act Three - Break**

**(…)**

**Chapter Seventeen - Zeros**

**(…)**

A soft green light was splattered against the wall.

Black voids appeared in distorted numbers.

Around the corner the source of the light is found.

A computer screen is quickly running code.

Zeros and ones streamed in their coded order.

A large figure moved and the screen's light bounces off his skin.

His dark glasses shine in the dull light as do his welding goggles.

Fingers pull gingerly at the rust colored hair blooming bushily from his face.

He readjusted his glasses and pushed them up his long and curved red nose.

Dr. Eggman returned his hand to the keyboard and began typing again.

"Base power is still critical, the device should be charged soon..." He grumbled squinting in the dim light.

A small hum pierced the air and soon overhead lights turned on illuminating the whole base.

"OHOHOHOH, I am a genius!" Eggy laughed as power returned.

The swelling of his ego continued as he worked his hands over the keys.

"The loss of power to the base was necessary but now the device is fully charged. Normal charge would have taken years but by rerouting all the power in a burst that would wash back on itself to not destroy the servos was just GENIUS!"

A small white egg shaped robot popped up with red eyes and "Mouth."

"Ergo your enthusiasm" The robot said while fiddling with his base.

"Orbot, bring me the device!" Eggman said to SA-55.

The robot manipulated a control and a door opened letting a small drone in with a large case.

Eggman looked it over before smiling deviously.

"Fit it to the Eggmobile, it's time to pay Sonic a visit!" He was ecstatic.

"This will be my greatest triumph ever!" Eggy raised his arms for glory.

"Of course Dr., you've never won before so ergo by this success it would be." Orbot made Eggman cringe.

"Sa-55! Don't make me dismantle you!" The Doc said looking at the robot crossly.

The robot just retracted into his base.

"With this, I can stop Sonic from ruining my plans once and for all!"

Eggy stopped the drone with a word and grabbed his new device.

"Almost forgot to fully test it" He said placing it softly on the ground.

Stepping back, he grabbed the controls and in seconds the device whirled to life.

"This pulse technology stopped even SuperSonic, but now, with the alterations..."  
A shadow android raced into the room.

The Doctor just pointed and the android raced ahead at full speed.

A hologram of Amy Rose was displayed to the oncoming robot.

The Shadow-bot raced forward and speared into the device and was instantly stopped.

"Phase two" Eggman breathed as the android struggled to break free.

The blue pulses turned purple and the android struggled harder.

The robot began to disappear as if dissolving into nothingness.

Halfway through though an alarm sounded.

Eggman saw the android drop to the ground with over half of it's body remaining.

He looked at the device but saw no warnings so he turned to the screen.

A line of red flashed and Eggman quickly corrected it.

"All that trouble... over a few zeros."

(…)

Eggman reloaded the code and called for a new test subject.

Another Shadow android came through the door and again attacked the hologram.

It too was grabbed by the pulse.

"Purple..." Eggman breathed as the pulse waves changed color.

The robot again began to fall apart into nothingness.

"Green?" Eggman asked seeing another change.

The android was completely helpless as it vanished from sight.

No parts or scrap were left, it was simply gone.

Eggman sat back with a content grin.

"Perfect, energy spike and then, nothing... total nothing..."

He picked the small device up and looked it over for damage.

The soft teal plates extended an arms length from the center orb which shimmered in a bright orange glow.

Thin wires flowed from the edges but grew rigid the second something was placed inside the device.

The black and yellow lined wires allowed Dr. Eggman to pass unharmed as he programmed it.

Those would support four additional orbs that changed colors through the process.

The pulse waves emitted would cancel out all momentum making anything inside the device immobile.

A bead of sweat fell from his head and the device whirled to life.

"Gah" Eggman said dropping the device to save his own skin.

It clanged down on the ground and most of the wires were caught underneath the panels.

The orbs began emitting their pulses but they were no longer fully supported and flew about.

Eggman ran from the room as the waves bounced off the walls.

"SHUT DOWN OVERRIDE CODE E!" Eggman shouted causing the machine to shut off.

He fumbled back to the room and saw that most of the lab was in ruins.

The doctor gingerly headed for the device and picked it up with care.

"Adjustments can be made on the way, time for Sonic's demise." He said un-phased at the crumbling lab.

"Metal Sonic is still being repaired, a simple ploy will have to do..."

Eggman flew out from his base an hour of two later.

"I'll need the perfect place for the trap..."

Thoughts flooded the Doctor's head as he sought out the place to implement his plan.

"After all this... Eggman land... the Eggman Empire... it can all start to come together...

The world will be united under my command, the wondrous world it will be.

A genius to call all the shots... everyone will rejoice my name."

He paused as a strange thought washed over him.

"I'll be the hero..."

This puzzled him.

"I'll be the hero..."

Eggman tasted the words again.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Yes, this will truly be my greatest victory!" Eggman was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Won't that be something Doctor?" Orbot popped up startling Eggy.

He calmed his breathing before swinging at the robot.

Orbot jumped from his base to avoid the hand before landing back in place.

"Shush, i'm enjoying myself" Dr. Eggman said before spotting the perfect place.

He landed and surveyed the sharp cliffs and single point of approach.

"OHOHOHOHO! Now Sonic will finally lose..." Eggman looked around smiling.

"Yes, i'll be the hero... and leaves Sonic..." he paused to stop his oncoming laughter from interrupting his thoughts.

"To be the zero..." His laughter came anyway.

"But why stop there, his pesky friends will do as well..." Eggman shivered as he thought of being rid of them all.

"They will all be zeros!"

(…)

**Not that long but hey...**

**no, actually... uh... I got nothing.**

**A plot chapter to enter the new act.**

**Eggman rears his head with a dastardly new plan.**

**More couples I mentioned earlier will be implemented so those heavy romance fans... don't worry.**

**Guess I should actually do my homework... yeah thats right... I started school... that's what's making me be less frequent...**

**Anyway, WELCOME TO ACT THREE!**

**Hope you all hold on... action, adventure, (sadly plot), and ROMANCE are to come in frightening amounts!**

**Oh almost forgot, Orbot, SA-55 is a real character.**

**For Sonic Unleashed fans you will likely remember him as the little robot of Eggy's that was constantly mocking him with his signature line, "Ergo."  
The little guy was named for an upcoming game so the fan-name Ergo had to well... go... but anyway, just so people know who he was... **

**Yeah thats... about... it...**

**Wait, why not change it up a bit.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**xoF lacainaM cihtapohcysP enO -**


	18. No

**Chapter Eighteen - No**

**(…)**

Tails landed in front of Creams house with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to tell her, I have to!" he thought as his tails slowed.

The solid wood of the door resounded with a dull sound as Tails' knuckles rasped against it.

He stood there for a moment, trying to make sure he was ready.

Cream opened the door with a smile.

"Tails" She said softly seeing him there with a grin.

A footstep from inside hit Cream's ears and she looked back hesitantly.

When she turned back her smile had mostly evaporated.

"Cream?" Tails asked seeing her change.

She looked at him longingly before turning again.

"Hey Creamy, I got all the flowers, and I even made you some hone..." Charmy stopped dead seeing Tails in the door.

"Creamy?" Tails thought as his world cracked.

Cream turned her head down as she stood there.

A short silence passed before them until a drop of water hit the floor.

Her tears continued and both Tails and Charmy moved forward but stopped at the other's approach.

"Everyone should be happy... if... she's happy with him... I should be happy right?" Tails frowned as he tried to think.

All three stood in silence until a booming voice made them jump.

"OHOHOHOHO! Come now Sonic, don't want to miss the surprise." Eggman's voice carried through the house.

Tails turned and let one of his own tears fall.

He ran from the house, from Cream, and toward Eggman.

If there was something he needed, it was something he knew was right... and beating Eggman was at the top of the list.

Charmy saw as Cream dropped to the floor in tears.

Cheese floated around her as the rabbit sobbed.

"No" she breathed as Charmy approached.

Cream pushed off the ground with all fours propelling herself through the door.

She landed on her feet and raced after Tails.

Charmy and Cheese followed behind her wings working their hardest.

Vanilla ran to the door and saw Cream.

She was about to call her to come back when she saw Tails farther ahead.

"She wouldn't come anyway" Vanilla thought before heading out after them herself.

Sonic was ahead, dodging small robots and various traps.

"He made me leave Amy for this, it better be good" the hedgehog thought as he dodged another robot.

Sonic caught the doctor with a quick jump.

"Ok, I'm here, what did you want?" Sonic said rolling his eyes.

Dr. Eggman swiped his hand at the hedgehog to try and make him get off his Eggmobile.

Sonic just did a backflip and dodged his hand.

"No movie or peanuts, this flight is boring" Sonic joked before returning to run on the ground.

Tails caught up and flew behind Sonic.

"Heh, nice to see yah Tails" Sonic said casting a glance backwards.

Cream saw the two running after Eggman and paused for a second.

"Choo!" Cheese called as he and Charmy caught up with her.

"Cream" Charmy laid his hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away from him by rolling her shoulder.

Charmy buzzed in front of her and saw her try to look around him.

He felt the pain well up in his heart.

"You don't really love me do you..." Charmy wasn't asking.

He turned and buzzed a few steps away.

Cream raced off again, after Tails and Sonic as they began to disappear from view.

Charmy looked at her and couldn't help himself.

He too once again went full throttle after her.

Cream was crying as she ran, soft tears slicking the ground three steps behind her.

As she ran she thought of Tails and Charmy, all she could do was whisper one word.

That one word for if Tails was hurt, for Charmy's question, for everything right now.

"No."

(…)

Eggman floated backwards as he neared his trap.

"Looks like you got here a little late Sonic" He called looking over his shoulder.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled as he saw MetalSonic holding Amy by the throat.

Tails rose up to get to Eggman as Sonic raced to Amy.

Tails looked at the Dr.'s grin and knew something was up.

"SONIC WAIT!" he yelled causing his best friend to slow.

"It's a trap!" Tails finished as Eggman swung at him.

Sonic was going to fast to stop so he jumped and began to go over Metal and Amy.

Sure enough, Metal didn't move and Amy didn't either.

Sonic looked down and saw an odd panel lying on the ground.

Tails was batted from the air and tumbled to a halt.

"You ruined it" Eggman breathed flying high in the air.

"That will never get me Eggbutt!" Sonic yelled running after him.

Eggman looked around in panic for a moment.

"Activate Plan B!" he shouted and the device lifted off the ground.

SA—55 popped up, "That hasn't been tested, Ergo it could fail!"

Eggman punched the robot back into his base as his device neared.

The panels changed shape to a cylinder and the wires wrapped the orbs into a cone.

It attached itself to the Eggmobile in a matter of seconds.

"READY, FIRE!" Eggman yelled as the device flashed in colors.

Blue filled the cone and then purple pulses went forward towards Sonic.

He dodged them with ease.

"You're Too Slow" Sonic called taunting the Doc.

Cream arrived and Charmy and Cheese weren't far behind her.

The Doctor launched more blasts at Sonic that all that hit.

Sonic raced forward and delivered a strong kick to the underside of the Eggmobile.

Eggman spun in a spiral backwards until he could right himself.

"You may be fast enough but what about them!" Eggman yelled spying Cream, Charmy, and Cheese.

Sonic raced to try and get to them but he knew he wouldn't.

Charmy tried to pull Cream from the spot and Cheese huddled in her arms for comfort.

The pulses grew closer and the trio grew in greater peril.

A yellow furred object passed before them and the pulse grabbed at it greedily.

Tails was spun around to face Cream as the pulses turned to green.

"Crea" Was all that he got to say before his body disappeared into nothing.

The three dropped to their knees.

Charmy and Cheese were stunned while Cream felt her tears spill in waves.

Vanilla reached a point where she could look out at the fight.

Sonic raced forward and bashed Eggman nearly out of the sky.

"Tails..." He breathed.

"Now it's your turn Sonic!" Eggman yelled while firing again.

Sonic dodged the pulse with ease and kicked Eggman sending him for a spin.

The spinning Eggmobile kept firing however and another pulse headed for the trio still on the ground.

Sonic saw his error and ran to save them only so watch in horror as they to were caught.

"Tails... Cream... Charmy... Cheese..." Sonic fell to the ground in defeat.

A shrill cry broke out from Vanilla on the hill.

"NO!"

(…)

**And the Heroes save the... wait what!**

**I won't say much more, I have to go get back to work...**

**but I will say this.**

**With over 50 reviews, this story has more reviews then most of my others.**

**I like to rate my stories on the amount of reviews I get and see what people think so I guess, this is one of my better ones.**

**Tails, Cream, Charmy, Cheese... so much... so much more...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	19. Wind

**Chapter Nineteen - Wind**

**(…)**

Sonic was on his knees.

Tears in his eyes.

"Tails... no..." Sonic felt his hands too come to the ground.

"OHOHOHOHO! Finally, the great Sonic The Hedgehog is on his knees before me.

The doctor was enjoying himself too much to notice Sonic's knuckles tightening.

Eggman laughed in triumph until he was sent spiraling backwards.

He held on until he righted himself.

"Eggman..." Sonic breathed with a dark tinge coming to his quills.

Vanilla fell to the ground, grasping at anything as she cried.

Sonic turned his head and saw the weeping mother.

"No..." he said softly and the dark receded from him.

Sonic stood straight before bracing himself to move.

Eggman tried to fire his device only to find it on the ground in pieces.

"Argh, well," He fumbled for a plan.

"Even you can't outrun light!" Eggman shouted firing a laser in his direction.

"Ready..." Sonic muttered under his breath as the laser came closer.

"Go!" he yelled racing off avoiding the laser.

Sonic swerved to the left then bounded up underneath the right side of Eggman.

He delivered a sharp axe kick to the side causing Eggman to spiral over Sonic's head.

Sonic bounced as he landed and came up with a powerful back-kick to the Eggmobile.

The doctor felt his lunch whipping around inside him before he could pull himself out of the spin.

Eggman raised himself into the air high out of Sonic's reach.

Sonic used the surrounding rocks as a ramp and raced skyward to attack.

Eggman saw him slow in momentum as he ran out of speed.

"FIRE!" he yelled and Sonic was blasted with the laser.

It pushed Sonic back to the ground where he cringed in pain.

"OHOHOHO! Sorry, Sonic, you lose this one!" Eggman laughed as the hedgehog got up.

"Sonic..." he breathing revving up.

"WIND!" he yelled racing around in a circle.

Eggman laughed as a pitiful blue tornado failed to reach him.

Sonic saw he attack proving useless and turned up the speed.

A sonic boom shattered the air and the tornado grew in size.

Eggman felt it pulling him and and struggled to free himself.

"Still not good enough Sonic!" Eggman called beginning to rise again.

"Haaaaaaarhh!" Sonic's voice failed with words as he pushed himself even faster.

The ground around Sonic shook with the sky itself.

Eggman was pulled into the middle of the tornado as chunks of rock and earth swirled around him.

"Even with this, you can't reach me!" Eggman called down trying his hardest to work the controls.

"Ready... GO!" Sonic shouted jumping for the first closest rock.

He pushed off, moving close to the speed of light and bounded up the spiraling winds, using the debris as footholds.

Eggman looked on in horror as a red shoe entered his vision.

The next second he was thrown backwards from the Eggmobile.

His long time transport was flung towards the walls of the tornado and was smashed by a large flying rock.

Eggman spiraled to the ground and landed in a large thud.

Sonic landed next to him and pulled the Doctor from the dirt.

He raised his hand at the whimpering doctor.

Another tinge of darkness seemed to spread to his quills.

Vanilla's crying had been covered by the tornado but now it died down without it's source.

The tears once again gained enough sound to reach Sonic's ears.

He threw the doctor down making the tinge receded for the second time.

"I lost..." Sonic breathed looking at where they had been.

"I feel empty" He dropped to his knees.

"Just like the.." The Doctor began to crawl away.

"Wind..."

(…)

Tails felt a cold sensation sweep over him.

A moment longer and he felt something else.

Wet, there was water on him.

He opened his eyes and saw a multitude of blues and whites piercing his eyes.

"am" he finished and felt water rush into his mouth.

A crash echoed around him and a figure blocked out the light.

Tails felt his energy drop and he let his eyes close again.

Something grabbed his leg but he didn't care anymore.

"I must be dead... I feel like i'm being pull upward..." Tails thought lazily.

Marine emerged from the water and scrambled back to her ship.

The S.S. Ultra-Marine floated in the calm waters.

"Get me a rope already ya dingo!" She called up and saw one fly over the edge.

She wrapped it around Tails leg quickly before scrambling up it.

A white rabbit with black highlights was standing there shaking.

"Cut your flapping and help me pull!" Marine shouted but the rabbit didn't move.

"USAGI!" Marine yelled finally getting the rabbit to help.

The two pulled up Tails and Marine lowered him to the deck.

She rushed to his side but saw he wasn't breathing.

Marine pushed on his chest in hope to push the water out.

A small amount dribbled from his mouth but not nearly enough.

"Don't do this yah blasted croc!" Marine yelled before jumping and dropping her elbow on his midsection.

Tails felt his body erupt in pain as water surged from his lungs.

He coughed several times before he felt his lips touch something warm.

Another pair caressed his as air was forced into his lungs.

Tails looked out and saw Marine's face, slightly older staring into his eyes.

"If you think you can visit then just drown and not say 'ello you got another thing coming!" She said with a laugh.

A large thud sounded from in the ship and the rabbit jumped to head under-deck.

"Marine?" Tails asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thats still Captain Marine to you" She joked pulling him into a hug.

The rabbit bounded back to Marine with an odd look on his face.

"Marine, there is something in the engine room!"

"Captain" Marine corrected him.

Never the less Tails sat up and from there to his feet in order to follow the two to the engine room.

"Tails, you need to take yourself a breather" She said trying to stop him.

"I'm good with machine you know it..." he muttered while pushing his way after the rabbit.

"In here" Usagi said pushing the door open cautiously.

A bee, A rabbit, and a Chao were stuffed oddly into a room.

Charmy looked around confused as did Cheese but Cream just kept crying, completely oblivious.

Marine pushed her way into the room first.

The only light in the hall cast her in an odd glow.

"What be your bizzo on my ship!" Marine asked pulling Charmy forward.

Tails looked around confused before he saw Cream.

His memories came rushing back.

"I saved her... I thought I did... Sonic couldn't make it..."

"Why did I save her though, no, I love her, thats why..."

Tails felt his legs grow weak.

The rabbit Usagi grabbed him before he fell.

"Trust me my brother, you sorta get used to the ship."

Marine looked back at Tails with worry.

"Whats the matter?" She called.

Tails put his hand to his head.

"There isn't any..." he said confused.

"Any what?" Marine asked looking at her.

"Wind..."

(…)

**Two chapters, just because, I don't do sad endings...**

**The fight scene, let me get to that.**

**The lines "Ready... GO!" aren't just used twice for no reason.**

**Those who played Sonic Adventure One remember that it was the sound of him charging his Light Speed Attack.**

**So for those who haven't gotten the chance, that explains what he is doing, and why he could dodge freaking LIGHT!**

**The jumping up the debris of his own tornado, dang i've wanted to use that for so long but there wasn't much of a place for it in my other stories.**

**Eggy got his BUTT kicked and I made sure to NOT let Sonic go Dark and just punch him or something... sorry but that just seems boring to me...**

**Sorry about Marine, I'm not Australian so I can't do the accent perfectly but I know a few things of slang.**

**Anyway, this was the first time I got to work since the first chapter in this act so here you go, two chapters**

**(…)**

**Till next time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	20. Strange

**Chapter Twenty - Strange**

**(…)**

Charmy was still starring at the raccoon girl standing in the doorway.

"Right, now what are you doing on my ship?" Marine asked turning back.

"They're, friends of mine... and Sonic..." Tails said.

Marine cast him a glance before looking back at the occupants of the engine room.

"Ripper, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." She said with a smile.

"Cream..." Tails called and saw her tears slow.

"We're, alive?" She breathed looking at Tails.

A muscle clutched in her body and Cream recognized it as her heart.

Cream's tears increased and Tails wanted to go to her.

The white fur of Usagi stood in his way however.

"What was this bout the wind?" Marine asked Tails.

The wood under his feet creaked as Tails shifted nervously.

"When we were up there... there wasn't any wind... Sonic isn't here is he?" Tails turned his head down.

"Sorry mate... we saw you go into the water... then found this lot." Marine motioned back and nearly hit Charmy.

A smell passed Charmy with Marine's hand.

"You smell like honey" He said out of nowhere.

Marine turned slowly to look at the bee.

Charmy sported a dumb grin as she looked at him.

"AHAHAH, You're a riot!" she laughed.

Usagi slipped past Marine and went to the young rabbit girl's side.

Tails made a silent objection before turning his thoughts back to the fight.

"Let me give you a hand" Usagi said pulling her to her feet.

Cream was still crying but a smile pierced her face.

"Tails is alive, he's still alive, and i'm with him... wait... no i'm not..."

The thoughts of happiness crashed hard and dug a trench.

Marine turned from Charmy and back to Tails.

"No worries Mate, we'll just do what we did last time... sure Sonic gotta miss this but that means a ripper of an adventure for us!"

Tails laughed a little.

"I'm not so sure though..." He let his chuckle die, " This is different..."

Eyebrows raised on Marine's face for a second before looked around.

"But this means that the old bushy faces are at it again!"

The ship groaned in protest as Marine bounded around it's interior and up to the deck.

Everyone followed, Charmy however never let his eyes leave Marine.

"WE'LL LICK THE LOT O' YAH! GET OUT HERE YOU PUDGY FUR FACES!" She shouted to the calm waves.

"Marine, it's not like that..." Tails grabbed her shoulder and she looked confused.

"Whadda ya mean?" She asked seeing his grave expression.

"We... we didn't get here by the Chaos Emeralds, they aren't here... and without them..."

Shock spread through the captain's face.

"Then you can't leave like last time!"

Tails let his features droop again, another person stating this seemed to just affirm his fears.

Cream was softly crying still, her tears still reaching Tails' ear.

"I can't help right now, and Charmy is the one she needs..." he thought although it hurt to hear her.

Cream saw Charmy not turn and it hurt, then she noticed Tails unwilling to look at her and it hurt more.

"But how did you manage to get 'ere?" Marine asked confused.

Tails shook his head, "Eggman had some device... but it was something new... he didn't even seem to know it would send us here."

Usagi looked back and forth from his captain to the strange fox with two tails.

"What ever is going on..." Tails concluded, "it's something strange..."

(…)

A flash of light came from the starboard side causing Marine, Tails and Usagi to rush over.

Charmy rushed after Marine and Cream fell to her knees.

"Choo" Cheese held to her trying to stop the seemingly endless tears.

A small orb fell from the flare of light and splashed down into the water.

"I'll get it" Marine yelled diving in after it.

She pierced the waves like a spear and quickly nabbed the odd object.

The water from her entry splashed back at the boat and hit the unlucky white rabbit.

Usagi cringed and kicked himself backwards from the edge.

He landed in a skid and Tails looked back amazed at his reaction.

"Sorry, I don't like water... i'm part cat..." the rabbit said with heavy breath.

As he was shaking himself dry Tails noticed Cream on her knees with Charmy doing nothing.

Tails couldn't stand it and moved to her side.

"Choo" Cheese tried to sooth her before Tails came.

A red and white pair of shoes entered her waterlogged eyes.

Tails crouched down to her.

"Cream, it's ok, I'll get you back home somehow..." he said guessing at the origin of her tears.

A second passed with chocked sobs before she jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

Usagi looked behind himself and noticed the two.

"Uh... i'll just uh... yeah..." he backed slowly away and towards the side of the ship.

Marine was climbing up the side of the ship when she saw the grinning face of Charmy.

"Oye, toss me a line, this ship is slipperier then a weasel."

The bee shook himself back to his senses before flying down.

"Grab on" he said with his odd grin still plastered to his face.

He pulled Marine back up to the deck with the water dripping down from her.

Usagi sighed in relief as his fur dried until Marine's entrance onto the ship made him reel around.

"Lotta good you were" she said flicking some water his way.

Usagi jumped back quickly to avoid it.

He looked back at the bee that couldn't stop staring and the strange fox with the weeping rabbit.

"I'll uh... just be... going back to the engine room..." he said descending below.

"Tails I..." Cream stumbled on her words.

He pulled her closer and loved the feeling.

"I wanted to tell you something Cream..." Tails found himself saying against his will.

Chocolate eyes gazed into his as Cream hung on, hoping for words of love.

"You smell like honey, I like you..." Charmy still seemed to be stupefied.

Marine turned and gave him a look.

"I mean I like honey, i'm a bee... uh..." he fumbled to recover.

Tails heard Charmy talking and instantly his brain stopped his tongue.

"She's with Charmy... I can't... I have to let her be happy..." He struggled in his own mind.

"Tails..." Cream breathed, her gaze never leaving his eyes.

She leaned closer and Tails froze.

"I can't do this to her, she likes Charmy right... but..."

"BUT YOU LOVE HER! You deserve happiness everyone does... and at the wedding, she said she liked you, not him, she's ALWAYS liked you!"

While his mind waged war his body proceeded with instinct.

He too leaned forward and their lips hovered over one another's.

Flesh met flesh in simple bliss as the two kissed.

"I wanted to tell you... I like you..." Tails said as they parted.

Cream let the tears stop as she kissed him again.

"Tails, I feel so strange..." She breathed nuzzling up to him.

"Uh... seasick?" he asked stunned from the kiss.

"No, just... strange"

(…)

**HEY! Tails X Cream!**

**Oh my pirate pickle pickers planting purple pictures precariously... wait what...**

**Could they have finally hooked up? **

**But if they have... wouldn't that mean the story would be close to ending... **

**NO!**

**this story is far from over even if they are together or not...**

**But that won't be revealed for sure till next chapter... whenever I can actually get it up.**

**Usagi The Rabbit is a OC owned by FanFiction's very own Vyvyan The Rabbit and is used at their request.**

**Pop over to their page if you feel like a little background on the character. ( I only used their description and personality, not their story... that would have been odd)**

**I needed someone else for this (You'll find out why) and I was offered to use Usagi and I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Anyway, sorry for what might seem scattered but with all the characters being there at once I can't very well be dragging you along for ten lines with two characters and instantly expect the others to be like frozen there till I get back...**

**So things are confusing, like the mood, so many things happening at once so that it's odd to follow.**

**Anyway... uh.. guess i'll try to get a head start... or i'll just go pro.**

**Procrastinate... yeah... bad joke... I got it...**

**(…)**

**Till next time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	21. Go

**Chapter Twenty-One- Go**

**(…)**

Amy closed the door feeling unnerved.

"How is she..." a familiar voice seemed alien to her.

A chill raced up her spine, dodging vertebrae with speeds that just reminded her of him.

The soft shaking of her head was all that answered Sonic.

"And Vector..." he asked sending another chill into Amy.

Amy glanced back at the door for a second.

"He is doing his best... but he's hurt too..."

"It makes sense... his new stepdaughter just died... it's too much..." Espio was on the ceiling.

Sonic had a hint of annoyance in his eyes as he looked at the chameleon.

"And Charmy..." Amy said softly.

It wasn't even a second after she said that when Espio crashed to the ground.

"Sorry... I..." The tears in his eyes were apparent.

"I lost my grip..." he said motioning at the ceiling.

Sonic felt his annoyance fade seeing that the chameleon wasn't uncaring... just trying to be strong.

A chill swept the entire room and Espio was still on the floor.

Without much of any conversation Espio faded from visibility and Amy was left to only see Sonic.

"Espio wait..." she called nervously only to see the window open.

"I need to meditate..." his voice came from nowhere before the window shut.

Amy bit her lip at his departure.

Sonic walked over to the window slowly.

The floor boards protested as Amy dropped to her knees.

"Cream... Tails... Charmy... even Cheese... they're gone... all gone..." The tears she had held back for the past three days ripped forward.

Sonic wanted to run to her side but found himself only able to walk.

His soft footfall echoed in Amy's head as the tears pooled.

"Amy... they aren't gone... they can't be, as long as we hold on to them..."

Emerald and jade eyes met leaving both with the same question.

"Are those words for me..."

A few hours passed with Sonic and Amy holding tight to each other.

The two didn't even notice Espio's return, he simply appeared by Vanilla and Vector's door.

"They haven't moved..." he said after checking on them.

Sonic turned to the chameleon and saw his normal purple replaced with a somber jet black.

"Mind watching them for a while... I think we need to get out..." he directed the last part at Amy.

"Sonic we can't, we have to help them!" she protested.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do right now, and we haven't been outside this house since it happened."

A air of silence filled the room as the two hedgehog's looked at each other.

Amy nodded her head and Sonic pulled her to her feet.

They exited the house with Amy in Sonic's arms but she felt no warmth from his touch.

He ran for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes.

Red shoes splattered with drying mud came to rest a few feet away from a too familiar yet strange place.

Amy gasped as she looked around.

The torn ground, the scattered metal, and Sonic's stopping, this had to be where it happened.

Tears flooded her eyes as she looked to Sonic for conformation.

He nodded slowly.

"I tried Amy, I moved the fastest i've ever moved... but I couldn't... I wasn't fast enough...

They came because of me. Tails always counted on me... and then when I couldn't do it... he was the hero, something he learned from me... and it got them anyway... even after his sacrifice... I still wasn't able to make it worth anything...

He was my best friend, my little bro... and he's gone because of me... and he did it for nothing... because I still couldn't save them..."

Amy saw his own tears falling to his feet, making the once dried mud wet again.

"I can't do it Amy... we went after them... he didn't need to... but he did... because of me..."

"I'm sorry Amy... we can't be together... I don't want to leave you... but..."

Her hand ignited his face but he shrugged it off.

"I can't see you go..."

(…)

Amy grabbed Sonic and threw him to the ground.

The ground hurt but Sonic didn't even twitch.

He didn't even blink at her hammer appearing.

Light drizzling rain settle across the area.

The mud left on his shoes dripped to the ground as the silence around them lengthened.

"Sonic..." she called her tears matching the tempo of Sonic's.

Thin tendrils of the wind blew and the soft cooling rain made Sonic blink.

Amy dropped herself on top of Sonic with her hammer still raised.

"I love you Sonic..." she breathed.

Lips parted as Amy forced her's onto his.

Every second that passed caused her to pour more love and emotion into the embrace then before.

Soft yet strong hands began to pull her closer and a soft wet intruder ravaged her mouth.

Her brain shut off to not be overcome by the sure bliss emanating from his touch.

The light rain soaked the two hedgehogs after a few minutes as well as the ground around them.

A small orb of most every color weighed down on the slope of dirt where it had found it's home.

The dirt gave way as it turned to mud and the orb was ripped downward by gravity.

It rolled until it bumped into the two hedgehog's.

Amy felt Sonic stop and she too stopped.

"What's wrong..." she asked missing his kiss already.

"I love you... please Amy... I can't..." he was still trying.

Amy frowned a little before hefting her hammer.

"Sonic, I'm staying with you, now are you going to give up or do I have to break your legs?"

The two stared at each other as the light rain continued, beginning to clean off the mud the orb gained in it's roll.

Laughter erupted before Sonic sighed.

"I love you Ames, thanks..." he pulled her into another kiss.

The softened hillside made the other two remaining orbs roll down as well.

They followed their other's trajectory and hit Sonic in quick succession.

Both got up and Sonic picked up one of the orbs.

"AMY! LOOK!" Sonic yelled looking into the orbs that were lined up.

Amy moved closer and bumped them out of line.

"What?" she asked seeing only their colors.

"Hold on" Sonic breathed lining up the orbs again.

"There!" he yelled in triumph and Amy peered through.

"What is that...?" Amy asked not sure of what was in them.

"That, is the best captain any dimension has ever seen." Sonic said grinning at the image of a familiar raccoon.

"Huh?" Amy wasn't following any of this.

"She's from when Tails and I got sent to Blaze's dimension, and if these are showing her... then Tails and Cream and them might still be alive, just over there!"

Pink eyelids closed briefly before receding completely.

"We need to get to that dimension, but wait... weren't there four of these..." Sonic trailled off trying to remember.

"Four, no you've had three..." Amy said looking at his hand.

"No, when I fought Eggman... there were four of these in his machine... unless... one must have gotten there somehow... that's how we're seeing this!"

Amy found herself bristling with excitement at his words.

Not a moment passed before her red boots began to run back towards Vanilla and Vector's.

Her boots lifted from the ground with their owner as Sonic scooped Amy into his arms.

"Here we come guys" Sonic said racing off with new hope.

They raced over the hills but it still seemed slow.

Sonic pulled Amy closer, enjoyed her embrace, and set himself to go even faster.

"Ready..." he began with Amy smiling at him.

She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Go!"

(…)

**I must ask all of you... those with sensitive hearing especially.**

**To cover your ears...**

…

**Ok we should be good now AHRGHEH WHY DID I LIST TO MYSELF.**

**Some Sonic X Amy to lighten the mood, some hurt to set the tone, and hope... to keep the story going...**

**Things are still a bit strange right now for "how did that do that, or wait how does that work" but don't worry, i'm sure a certain fox with an I.Q. Score larger then most scientific communities should be able to explain... I hope...**

**Anyway, guess i'm off **

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	22. Buzz

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Buzz**

**(…)**

Marine stood over the frame of Tails.

He was sprawled out on the floor by the small desk.

"The mate really does work himself hard..." Marine said with a chuckle.

Cream was sitting next to Tails with her hand softly caressing his head.

"Tails has always been the one to work his hardest... half the time he falls asleep in the Tornado" Cream laughed lightly before she caught Marine's look.

"Thats, his plane... he's always working on something new for it." Cream explained.

The raccoon's eyes lit up, "O' I know what you mean, always patching this beaut up..." she said patting the wall of the cabin.

"Finally hired a rep to help with the dings." She motioned to the white rabbit in the corner.

"Hired? You dragged me on this ship, put me to work, and I still don't get good food..." he grumbled.

"What's wrong with my food you croc!" Marine bit back.

"Nothing... burnt just isn't my favorite flavor..."

Cream stifled a laugh.

"Where is that bee, better not be in my tools again..." Usagi continued in the silence.

Marine scooted closer to Cream as Usagi left in search of Charmy.

"eh mate... uh... sorry for buggin yea about it but... is that bee uh..." The captain was blushing slightly as she stumbled.

"Charmy?" Cream asked curious to her new friends behavior.

The last few days had been strange for her, Tails and her were kind of together... nothing official... and Charmy... he didn't even care... but Cream was happy.

"Yeah... is uh... there a sheila... back home for him?" Marine was blushing profusely.

Silence spread across the room as Cream sat there confused.

Cream turned her head down and glanced at Tails.

"We were together..." She said softly and Marine began to turn away.

"Sorry mate... I uh... better check the sails..." Marine said, soft footsteps filled with disappointment.

"We were... but... I don't think we are anymore..." Cream continued seeing Marine turn.

Green and black boots stopped dead.

"Huh, really?" Marine asked before turning for an answer.

A soft nod was Cream's only answer, she felt sad but happy at the same time.

It took a moment for Marine to react.

"Strewth, the little sugar bee ain't got a sheila no more?" she seemed a bit too excited.

"You gotta help me then, i'm rotten at this kinda game... how'd ya nab him in the first place?"

Cream went blank, her thoughts turned to Amy for a minute.

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself..." Cream commented sadly.

"Root No, I'm the captain of this ship and that means I get what I want!"

Cream held her soft ears, she wasn't sure of the lingo that her new "friend" used but she didn't always think it was something "Ripper," or "Bonza" like Tails had said.

"Now how to get that bloke to notice me, heck, of course the captain gets noticed... but... oh this is a croc." Marine's enthusiasm died as soon as it came.

Cream's eyes lit up with something dark for a moment.

"His video game, he loves that thing to death..." She grinned a bit oddly.

Marine turned to her with a bit of her own smile growing.

"So I pilfer the thing and he has to ask me to help find it!"

"Ripper!" she yelled before running from the room.

Usagi was returning when the door flung open into his face.

He reeled back for a second holding his head.

"Sorry Mate, emergency on deck!" Marine yelled back and Usagi looked to Cream and the still passed out Tails.

He shook the pain from his head before asking.

"What's the buzz?"

(…)

Tails grumbled lightly as he woke up.

Cream looked back down at him.

He shared a smile with her as their eyes met.

A soft pop came from his back as he sat up.

"I can sleep standing up or in a plan cockpit... but no matter what... I can't sleep on boats..." Tails mumbled.

"Oh poor Tails let me make it better" Cream giggled before kissing him on the forehead.

She was about to pull away when a hand gripped the back of her head.

Tails titled his head up to meet her lips with his own.

Cream moved closer to him as the hand on her head began to softly run through her fur.

Air flooded her lungs as Cream and Tails broke with ragged pants.

"Much better." Tails said nuzzling against Cream.

She was trying to resist giving into the touch but found herself failing miserably.

The cabin shifted with the rest of the boat as the waves battered its' side.

Cream lost her footing and Tails had just enough time to stop her from smashing directly into him.

The two were right on top of one another and a soft blush set between the two.

Air was exchanged from each other as their faces loomed closer and closer.

Cream let out a small, nearly inaudible squeak as Tails hand brushed something.

He looked down quickly before withdrawing his hand.

In his haste to catch her he had placed his hand directly in front of himself.

Cream blushed harder as did Tails.

"Vanilla is going to kill me..." he commented with a dry sweat.

Cream giggled before moving closer and kissing him passionately.

"Sorry, Cream... I didn't mean to..." he started glancing back down at her chest for a second.

She smiled at him before cutting him off with her finger over his lips.

The blush in Tails face evaporated as Cream rested her head on his soft chest.

Silence set in among the two young lovers.

"Cream... I love you" Tails couldn't help himself from saying.

Soft rabbit ears perked up nearly straight.

They settled back in a second as tears came to softly run over her cheeks.

A firm rocking of the ship pushed the two together again.

Above deck a raccoon skillfully climbed the rigging to the crows nest.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked about Cream's sudden surprise.

"I'm pretty sure... Charmy is about to have his hands full..." Cream giggled lightly.

"Huh?" Tails didn't really want to think about Charmy right now.

Never the less, he cocked his ears and listed to the commotion above.

"Hey, that's mine!" an annoyed bee yelled.

"What yah going to do about it bloke?" Marine asked holding it in one hand.

The sweet scent of honey wafted over Charmy from Marine.

"Fine..." he mumbled turning away from her feeling awkward.

Marine bit her lip for a second looking at the now useless device.

"here" she said offering it.

"Thanks..." Charmy said reaching for it.

Marine pulled it back while grabbing Charmy.

"I'm the captain what I say's goes, got that" she said with Charmy unable to escape.

A soft mumble came from them while Usagi below began to blush.

He retreated to the wheelhouse and tried to steer the ship ignoring the loud buzzing.

**(…)**

**Ok... I was wrong... I just couldn't... and I mean COULDN'T do that plot chapter for explinations... I just kept trying to fit something else in...**

**so I did this... hopefully, I can explain that next chapter... **

**In a few weeks I will have a surprise for everyone Hopefully but until then... uh... I guess... ponder the reason that the "H" in "hopefully" was capitalized...**

**Um, apologies for anyone out there that knows Australian slang.**

**I'm not one for the tongue and uh... I don't know it too well but what I do know... is that the expression Root is a kind kind friendly version of a much more... colorful word.**

**Let me say this... it starts with the letter F, then it ends with the letters K,C,U, in reverse order.**

**And uh well... it isn't firetruck...**

**Well... time to uh... get back to work... (I wish...)**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	23. Bubbles

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Bubbles**

**(…)**

Soft teal waves rocked a lonely sailboat.

The wood creaked and the various gems inlaid into it were stressed to full.

Constant movement kept the golden kitsune awake late into the night.

He slowly rolled a strange orb in his hand.

"Marine dove in for this... and it appeared like we did... so... it has to be a clue..." Tails found he was talking to himself.

"Could it have come from that device... the one Eggman used? But that would mean... that part of it came here... but... ARGH! IT DOESN'T WORK!" he slammed his fists down on the desk.

The second he did, Tails looked over at Cream's sleeping figure.

"Sorry..." He breathed, glad he hadn't woken her.

Tails got up and slowly crept from the room and up to the deck.

Tendrils of salt mingled in the air and swept across Tails as he emerged from below.

Red and white shoes echoed with the creaking deck of the ship as he went to the starboard railing.

"Three days till we get to the mainland... and then we still have to find Blaze..." Tails mumbled looking out at the seemingly endless ocean.

A set of light footsteps came from behind him.

They ended with a louder impact as if both feet had planted at once.

"Usagi?" Tails asked turning to the rabbit-cat.

"he still doesn't look like a cat but eh... least I can tell him and Cream apart by how they hop, she likes to skip and he just does bounds..." Tails thought as he turned.

"Hey there... why up so early?" Usagi asked sneaking a glance at the sky.

"Early?" Tails asked.

Usagi nodded his head, "Yes, it's around... like four in the morning..."

"I've been up all night..." Tails mumbled to himself.

"What's botherin you?" Usagi asked seeing the fox tense up.

Tails looked off at the dark horizon for a moment.

"The way we got here... it was different... something was up..."

Usagi cocked an ear in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Tails sighed.

"Every time our dimensions came together, there were huge energy spikes from when the dimensional barrier was broken. My instruments would have been able to pick up on these, anywhere... but there was nothing... And Eggman, he would have been able to see the energy spikes as well but it was like he didn't expect us to be sent here."

He looked over at Usagi and saw his confused face.

"Uh... I don't get everything but I think I follow, you got sent here... when you should have had some kind of warning thing?"

Tails nodded.

"Could he have just hid the energy, like... make it secretly?" Usagi asked.

"No, the power required to break the walls of the dimensions... it's phenomenal... when it happened to us, a gigantic cyclone was in the center of a hurricane right at the place where the dimensions collided."

Tails looked over the railing at the soft foaming waters against the ship's hull.

"I'm missing something... I have to be... and that orb Marine found... it's connected but... what... We traveled across dimensions without any jump in time, Sonic and I blacked out last time, and Blaze even was out when she first came to ours... but this time... No power, no time lapse, no reason... just leaves me with... no..."

Tails saw the small bubbles rising from the foam as the ship pushed it's way forward.

"Explanation..." Tails trailed off as his brain began working in overdrive.

"You ok there?" Usagi asked reaching for the fox's shoulder.

Tails spun on his heels and barreled past Usagi.

"EVERYONE GET UP! I'VE GOT !" Tails yelled to the entire ship and a few neighboring islands.

"What?" Usagi asked bounding after him.

"Listen brother, Marine is really cranky when she doesn't get her sleep, tell me it's something good?" He asked Tails in a panic.

"I've got, it!" Tails was too excited to say much more.

"got what?"

"Bubbles!"

(…)

"What the root is this about..." Marine commented as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It has to bee important" Cream said softly looking at him.

Charmy was silent, he just kept staring at Marine only to look away when she returned his gaze.

Usagi sat between Marine and Charmy with a slightly scared look on his face.

"I know how we got here... and I know how to get back... hopefully..." Tails said muttering the last bit.

"Just bonza... and this couldn't wait till morning?" Marine was still a bit sour.

"Hey, just give him a chance..." Usagi said instantly regretting his words.

"Shut your gob yah rooting rabbit, I won't have mutiny on my ship" She said pushing him from his seat.

Marine placed herself on his spot and Charmy began to blush at her closer presence.

"MARINE! LOOK A GHOST!" Usagi yelled before running from the room.

"Gah! Wwwhere!" She stuttered as she cowered a bit.

Charmy buzzed in front of her looking around for a ghost.

Usagi popped his head back into the room for a second "BOO!" he yelled causing both Charmy and Marine to jump.

Charmy was knocked to the ground as Marine jumped on him.

"So, you don't like ghosts either..." Charmy asked awkwardly.

"Heck no, I'm the captain, i'm not afraid of..." Marine trailed off as they hung above one another.

"anything..." She breathed before their lips met.

Tails looked away and his gaze met Cream's.

They both blushed while Tails moved closer to her.

Usagi saw the danger pass and moved back inside, just to the corner of the room.

Charmy and Marine pulled from each other.

"Think i've got a new first mate..." she said smiling.

Charmy was just silent, his wings however kept buzzing at a furious pace.

He flew the two of them back to their seat, although Marine was still holding to Charmy softly.

"What was this about..." Cream asked Tails trying to get back to what Tails wanted.

"I know how we got here, without a huge break in dimensions. Eggman must have created a sort of bubble, instead of us traveling from dimension to dimension, we got put in a sort of bubble. As the two dimensions went on their way, we sort of falling from the one, then this dimension picked us up."

Tails looked around and saw the confusion among them.

He produced the small orb Marine had found.

"If I can make more of these, and get enough power... we could make another bubble and travel back... even make travel between the two dimensions instantaneous."

"Ripper, what all do you need?" Marine asked, barely turning from Charmy.

"Thats the problem... i've never seen this stuff before... I don't even know if it's in this dimension..."

Everyone seemed to turn their heads down.

"We will just have to try right?" Cream asked, placing her hand on his.

Tails was warmed by her soft smile.

"yes... we will..." Tails said smiling back at her.

"Choo..." Cheese said in his sleep.

Cream glanced down at the small chao in her lap.

Tails moved closer to her and softly petted Cheese.

He continued with what would be needed.

"After that... we just need to make the bubbles..."

(…)

**Ok, thank you Everybody!**

**I said earlier that I needed a character like Usagi and I think it's time to explain.**

**Tails musing things over on the ship, it wasn't working with anyone else.**

**Just because they all know Tails and would just expect that he had thought of everything, so with Usagi, I had someone who wouldn't just expect him to have everything.**

**That way he could ask these questions without actually having to have a similar intellect as Tails.**

**Hopefully, I have fully explained just HOW they came to get where they are.**

**I also tried to sneak in a little romance and by sneak... I sorta just put it there to add to the mood.**

**Yes Marine is afraid of ghosts, Charmy however was only slightly worried if I remember Sonic Heroes correctly from being in Hang Castle but heh, he just fit...**

**Well... I think that's about it.**

**(…)**

**Till Next time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	24. Warning

**Chapter Twenty-Four - Warning.**

**(…)**

"So how many more do we need?" Cream asked Tails.

"We need at least three of the orbs... but I think four for one trip would be best... assuming there are three left in our dimension... and we have one... we will need twelve in total so we need eight more... then we should be able to control it better."

"Why so many?" Usagi asked.

"Well, those four had no destination... but with another four here, and those four there, we could set up a sort of gate, then the other four would be spread out among the gates and used to prevent one of the orbs being sent to the other dimension... with that... we could pick more then just what dimension someone would go to... we could pick where in that dimension... so nobody winds up in the middle of the ocean again..." Tails saw Marine ignoring him mostly.

Charmy pulled Marine a little closer and she brushed against his antenna.

She responded by leaning closer and wrapping her tail around behind him.

"Watch for the stinger..." Charmy said softly.

Marine shifted her weight and looked behind Charmy.

"Strewth..." she breathed.

Charmy looked at her for a second before he felt his entire body shaking.

Vibrations raced outward from the raccoon as she tried to stay still.

"WE MATCH!" Marine yelled making everyone jump.

Tails and Cream looked up from Cheese after making sure the tired chao was still asleep.

"Huh..." Charmy breathed unable to think of anything else.

Marine bounded from the room leaving the others with confused faces.

Usagi looked into the room and then at Tails.

"What happened?" he asked what everyone was thinking.

Marine returned a minute later with a long stick marked with notches.

"Marine...?" Charmy asked as she approached him with a smile.

Her hands held tightly to the stick as her smile widened.

"Charmy, don't be a bugger and turn about would you?"

Charmy didn't have time to answer as she turned him around.

"Where is that going!" Charmy saw the stick being raised.

"Stop your fussing or you go overboard" Marine said and Charmy felt a hand on his stinger.

"Hey!" he yelled feeling the stick next to his backside.

"PERFECT! Awe strewth, you sure know how to lead a sheila, you must'a known all along."

"What?" Charmy asked.

Tails and Cream were looking at each other and then glanced at Usagi who just shrugged.

Marine jumped on Charmy and the bee was hard pressed to breath.

Cream let out a soft "ahem" and Marine looked back.

"You let him go mate, he's mine now" she turned back to Charmy.

"Marine..." Tails called this time.

"What do you buggers want, I swear you cry more then a croc with a toothache."

"Why are you strangling Charmy?" Cream asked.

Marine smiled again before answering in a giddy tone.

"This bloke's pattern matches mine, that means we were meant to be together, every raccoon knows this and i'll be blasted if I didn't notice sooner."

"Wait what!" Charmy yelled.

Usagi stood there paralyzed.

Laughter broke from him and his head rolled back with moth gaping wide.

His large rabbit teeth in front gave way to sharper cat teeth in back for a moment before a fist knocked him backward.

"Do that again and it's mutiny..." Marine said retracting her fist.

"Once we get to land you can even get me a necklace then it's back to sea and we can get married!" Marine was off in her own world.

"The worlds finest captain and her new first mate, together, against the seas, with so much to do..."

A small ringing was heard through the ship and Marine snapped out of it.

"Shoot, it's morning all ready?" she asked slowly walking from the room.

Charmy was sitting there next to the stick.

He took it and lined up the notches with the stripes on his stinger, sure enough they fit.

"Ah but... but..." he was speechless as he looked at Tails and Cream.

"But we're from a different dimension, how does that even work!"

"Well... before the dimensions were always broken... but this time... we were incorporated with the bubbles... so technically we are as much a part of this universe as our own..." Tails knew his explanation was likely correct.

Charmy was about to say something when a shriek pierced their ears from the deck.

"Marine!" Charmy jumped up and was out topside in no time.

"He sure does buzz about his feelings..." Tails laughed a little at his thought.

Usagi stood up in pain, "We better go..." he said working his jaw slowly.

Cream looked out as they climbed the last steps to the deck.

The red sky shone brightly and Cream couldn't help but stare.

Marine was at the wheel and her face was set hard.

Usagi bounded off instantly and reached to grab the rigging.

Charmy even looked serious.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked Usagi as he checked on the ropes.

"The sky..." he said before bounding off.

"Marine! What's going on." He turned to her for a answer.

"The SKY YOU DINGOS, THE SKY!" Marine yelled before spinning the wheel and pitching the ship hard to starboard.

"What is wrong with the sky?" Cream asked.

"Don't you know, Red sky at night, sailor's delight." Marine said.

"But it's morning" Tails said.

"Exactly, that's the other part, Red sky come morning, Sailor take warning... and we missed the warning!"

(…)

The waves grew stronger and Marine's eyes widened.

"Cream, toss me the spyglass!" She yelled down.

Cream handed it to her and tried to follow her gaze.

"Shoot..." Marine said collapsing the telescope back down.

"Tails, we're going to need those engines working full!"

"what is it?" Tails asked as Cream looked through the spyglass.

She closed it again after she was done, "It's a whirlpool!"

"Where are we?" Marine called to Usagi.

He nodded at her before bounding inside to find a chart of the area.

"We need that engine, the wind is blowing us straight into that whirlpool!"

"Captain! I found it, we drifted in the night when the wind changed." Usagi hopped up with a rolled up chart in his hand.

He went to the small table behind Marine's post at the wheel and pinned it down.

"The wind is blowing us north by northwest which is where we wanted to go but not so soon, we're right at the fields of foam and we really don't want to be here."

"Crikey... we're really gonna need that engine..." Marine said to herself seeing Tails had headed below deck to work on the engine.

Several minutes passed as they grew ever closer to the whirlpool.

Tails emerged from below deck with a column a smoke chasing him out.

"It got damaged from when Charmy and Cream appeared, some residual energy from the process... I don't think I can fix it soon..." Tails looked down.

Cream came to Tails and looked back at the whirlpool.

"Tails, we really need that, this isn't just one whirlpool, there are hundreds of the buggers out there and we can't rely on the wind just to have it die... and us with it." Marine looked grim.

Tails steeled himself and ran back down to do what he could.

"Charmy, I need you to get something that floats and some rope" Marine was all business.

The bee buzzed back with the items in a minute.

"Tie the thing to the ship and toss it over, once that thing starts out running us... we're gonna be in trouble."

"how would it outrun us?" Charmy asked.

"If the current moves faster then the wind we're totally at the whirlpool's mercy. Sunk like a kangaroo in quick sand..." Marine explained quickly.

Charmy looked at her for a minute.

"NOW TOSS GET TO IT!" she bellowed when he still hadn't moved.

Marine looked out and saw the sails begin to turn.

"We're being blow into the current, but we got the back side of it so we might be able to swing round if we're lucky" Marine said to Usagi who paled a bit.

A sharp crack caused both Marine and Usagi to look back at the deck.

"Get that rope!" She yelled to Usagi who bounded off as fast as he could.

The wind blew the ragged remains of the rope and Usagi jumped to try and grab it.

It slipped through his fingers and the other ropes groaned as they too threatened to brake.

"I can't reach it!" Usagi yelled going for another jump.

He fell back to the deck in a huff.

"Oh c'mon!" he yelled jumping off the railing at one last attempt.

"I GOT Oaaah" His triumph was short lived as the weight on the rope caused it to swing away from the ship.

"Water!" Usagi thought not daring to look below.

A soft hand grabbed him by the back and pulled him with the rope back towards the deck.

"I've got you" Cream said as she towed them back, her ears struggling against the added weight.

They returned to the deck and Usagi fasted the rope back into place quickly.

"Marine! The box is passing us!" Charmy shouted as he looked over the edge.

Marine gritted her teeth as she looked at her ship and crew.

"Alright, hold on, this is gonna get ugly really fast, and without warning!"

(…)

**Hey... ok... hope this explained some things a bit better... and it set up stuff for later chapters... however... it seems... that things are stirring up.**

**Terror on the high seas... will our heroes survive? Will I stop sounding like a t.v. Show? Tune in next time and... never mind this isn't funny anymore...**

**Just in case, here we go...**

**The orbs...**

**They transport other things... but when the machine broke one of the orbs itself got transported, with that now in this dimension, three more are needed for this dimension, however, Tails isn't 100% sure on the tech since he has no equipment on the ship and pretty much realized that he would need extra orbs to get everything right.**

**With that in mind, He plans to use the orbs in Sonic's dimension as a reference point so he can show up where they are, and not in that dimension's equivalent place.**

**This was seen as with Tails and Cream and them that they went from a cliff to an ocean.**

**It would be just as easy for them to take off from a field and be inside a volcano... and that would be a bad story...**

**Anyway... enough of that...**

**Oh and... This act will be coming to a close next chapter or shortly after... i'm not completely sure yet... I've got to fit it all in.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	25. Possible

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Possible**

**(…)**

"Hold on to your teeth!" Marine yelled as the ship rocked violently.

"Whats going on!" Charmy asked holding to a railing.

Marine spun the wheel to level the ship out again.

"A lot of ships have gone down in here before, we should be able to take a direct hit on one of the wrecks but I still don't want to, were gonna be bouncing around like a kangaroo in a coffee joint." She said through gritted teeth.

"Captain, the rigging is swinging hard!" Usagi called struggling with the ropes.

"There must be more then just water currents colliding here, the wind won't be able to do us much good." Marine commented seeing the sail billowing one way then the other all in a few seconds.

"The box is in front of us!" Cream yelled over the winds as they picked up.

"We've got to follow that box, we can sling our way past the whirlpools with luck" Marine thought turning hard to port.

The groans of the boat were loud enough to be heard even as the wind picked up again.

A door flew open as Tails kicked it.

"I've got the engine fixed, try it!" he yelled with a smile.

Marine gunned it and they lurched forward with new power.

"Usagi! Stow that sail or the whole mast is likely to snap off!" Marine yelled.

Usagi simply nodded before bounding as far as he could and starting to climb the rigging to pull in the sail.

Cream couldn't take off in the winds so she began to try and climb as well.

"Marine! This doesn't look good" Tails had joined her.

"Shove it mate, i'm putter er to all she's good for!" Marine bit back.

She pulled to starboard but couldn't get the wheel to turn.

"Bugger won't give..." She breathed struggling.

Tails grabbed a hold and tried to help force the wheel.

The two wrestled with the wheel but there still wasn't a chance.

"Choo" Cheese cried holding to Cream to not be blown away.

"Hold on Cheese... just hold on..." Cream kept climbing, trying to help.

"WE NEED THAT SAIL STOWED OR THIS THING WON'T LISTEN!" Marine bellowed as loud as she could.

Charmy grasped at the railing and tried to move his light frame against the wind.

He too struggled with the wheel trying to help and they succeeded in moving the wheel a little.

"Charmy, help them with the sail" Marine said looking up and seeing Usagi beginning to work on it.

Cream pulled herself onto the sail brace just as Charmy took off.

Her, Cheese, and Usagi struggled with the ropes trying to pull the sail back up and free the ship from the wind.

Charmy was battered by the wind but a brief pause in it's fury got him closer to the sail.

"I've got it!" Charmy yelled beginning to pull the sail up.

The wind resumed it's terror and ripped the bee from his handhold and sent him spiraling toward the water.

"NO!" Usagi cried jumping from the sail with a solitary rope to anchor himself.

He grabbed Charmy as the rope went taught from their combined weight.

"LOOK OUT!" "CHOO" Cream and Cheese cried as the loosened sail began to flail about.

Usagi pulled Charmy up so he too could grab the rope before looking up.

A large timber from the sail swung and crashed into his side.

A resounding "Uah" came as the air was pried from his chest.

The hybrid crashed to the deck with a sickening thud.

No sound was heard from him.

Cream shrieked at his unmoving form.

A large crack pierced the air as the mast itself crashed to the deck.

Cream had just enough time to jump from it and land safely.

Marine fought back the urge to rush to her crew member's aid.

Charmy still grasped the rope in shock.

He landed softly and raced to Usagi's side.

"Can't help... or we're all doomed..." Marine gritted her teeth as the wheel began to give.

Some tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Tails, we need to force the wheel, otherwise nothing will be possible!"

(…)

Marine turned the wheel and the ship shot between two of the whirlpools.

The deadly vortexes pulling at each other propelling the ship between and forward.

The wooden wheel spun franticly for a second before Marine gripped it again sailing through another set of whirlpools, fighting hard to keep their deadly pull in balance.

"Tails, help them... " Marine said seeing Usagi beginging to be lifted by Charmy and Cream.

Tails jumped down to them and in a second was propping up the young hybrid.

"Uah..." Usagi was in clear pain.

"Watch his leg" Charmy said noticing it's odd shape.

"Oh no... it looks broken..." Cream breathed.

The three of them hand to hold on as the ship leaned dangerously to the side.

"HOLD ON!" Marine yelled as she fought with the wheel.

Tails held fast to a rope until the ship righted itself again.

"Tie him to what's left of the mast, we can't have him getting tossed around!" he yelled beginning to go around him with the rope.

Charmy looked around for a minute as the horrid winds ripped past his antenna.

"Charmy, we need your help" Cream called as she held the still unconscious Usagi in place.

"I can smell flower!" Charmy yelled back.

"What does that help!" Tails bit back.

"It means there must be land nearby! Were almost there!" He yelled first to Tails then to Marine.

"Bonza, just hold on... Captain Marine is the best the seas have ever seen, and it'll tell of her venture through the fields of foam for many years to come!" a gleam of hope was seen in her eye as renewed vigor pumped through her veins.

They surged forward and the whirlpools lessened in number and size.

"Were going to make it..." were the words that hung on all their heads.

"CHOO!" Cheese yelled out in happiness as even the wind started to die.

Just as their celebrations were set to begin, a sharp cracking and ripping was heard.

Nobody had time to react before the entire boat gave a horrendous lurch that launched Marine to the deck below.

She landed in a roll, saving her body from taking the brunt of the assault.

The engine continued to push the ship forward and the cracking grew louder.

"No, we hit a wreck, the ship is gonna go!" Marine said as she pushed herself from the deck floor.

Everyone looked back as the wheelhouse where Marine had been standing began to get farther away.

"She's been split in two... we didn't make it..." Marine was in tears as she punched the deck.

Tails looked out and knew they were in danger, "THERE!" he yelled.

Everyone minus Marine looked and they saw a nearby patch of land.

"We can make it, the wind is weak enough for us to fly." Tails said triumphantly.

He turned back to see Marine jumping from the ship and landing on the other half that was quickly escaping them.

Charmy jumped and raced after her.

"Charmy, STOP!" Tails made him pause for a minute.

"You're a bee, if you get wet you won't be able to fly, let alone swim!" Tails called but saw Charmy look away.

Without a word Charmy took off and continued after Marine.

Tails was about to try and stop him when he looked back at Cream.

"Tails, I can't carry him by myself" She said trying to lift Usagi.

A solum wind blew the four of them landward.

Cream and Cheese struggled to hold on to Usagi as Tails remained silent for the flight.

They all touched down with only a soft whimper of pain from the still unconscious hybrid.

Cream and Cheese panted with their hearts racing.

"Where is Charmy and Marine..." Tails said, his face set hard as he tried not to cry.

He looked back and Cream joined him in seeing the final voyage of the S.S. Ultra-Marine.

It's hull disappeared under the waves and foam that swirled round in near endless struggle.

Only one half of the ship remained and it would soon be gone as well.

"I'm going back for them" Tails said moving forward.

Cream's arm caught on his making him stop.

"No... please..."

Tails just noticed the tears that must have been streaming from her eyes for a while now.

"I don't want you to go..." Cream sobbed knowing it was selfish.

Tails felt his will break and he pulled Cream into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry... I... just couldn't..." Tails let his own tears flow.

As they stood there Cheese joined them in their lament.

Cream shivered for a minute and turned from Tails and back to the ocean.

"Don't look" Tails said trying to get her attention again.

"I heard something..." Cream breathed not moving her gaze.

Tails and Cheese followed her in staring out at the steadily moving sea, so unlike their ordeal.

The sound came again and this time Tails heard it, still faint but getting louder.

A speck appeared from the waves and began to barrel towards them.

They all listened in disbelief as the object came closer.

The sound came again and they all smiled.

"RIPPER!" cried the object as it came closer.

Charmy crashed down with Marine in his arms.

"I had to make sure I grabbed it... or you blokes might be stuck here forever..." Marine said, her wet figure producing the orb from in the wheelhouse.

Tails stared in disbelief before his face erupted in pain.

He fell to the ground as Charmy's fist loomed over him.

His wet frame heaved as he stood there.

"Never. Tell. Me. It's. Not. Possible."

**(…)**

**End of Act Three - Break**

**(…)**

**Heh... mein friends... it appears another chapter has gone... and with it the act...**

**Charmy got to be a hero for Marine, Marine saved the orb for Tails, and Usagi saved Charmy only to get hurt.**

**Don't worry, the little hybrid is just out of it, not dead... **

**This chapter... is probably the reason I want to read The Odyssey so much... epic struggle against the seas...**

**For those that require it, a bit of explaining.**

**The whirlpools, they all rotate in a set direction.**

**In this case, there are several, all in a small area.**

**This means that while one spins one way, another would be forced to spin the other way to counteract it.**

**This means that there would be two zones between adjacent whirlpools.**

**A pull zone, and a push zone.**

**The push zone would have both spinning in a way that the space between them would work against the ship and stop it dead.**

**The Pull zone would have them both spinning so that it would pull the ship along and give it more velocity, this would aid the engine in breaking free of the whirlpools and on to the next.**

**Charmy's flight, Bees are natural plagued by water.**

**Sure, he's big enough that in Frog Forest from Sonic Heroes the rain wasn't a problem but just let me scale this up...**

**OCEAN IS BIG! Even a large bee by our standards is well... **microscopic** compared to it.**

**So if he got too wet from the waves, he would most likely loose flight, then consciousness and well... lets hope he can find one of those old air bubble from Hydro City Zone or something...**

…

**Anyway, I've rambled on long enough...**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And You're In Luck, There Is Still More To Come.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	26. Sleep

**Act Four - Home**

**(…)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Sleep**

**(…)**

Charmy stood over Tails with his fist still raised.

Cream jumped to Tails side without hesitation.

"Stop yer quarrelin' it's not the time" Marine said pulling Charmy's arm back down.

He wouldn't turn away even as the pressure on his arm grew.

Finally Marine yanked his arm and sent him spinning to the ground.

Before Charmy could react Marine set herself down on his stomach.

"Marine... what are you doing?" Charmy asked as she repositioned herself to lie on top of him.

Marine ignored his question and instead pressed her lips against his, gaining a soft moan of shock and joy from her little bee.

"I'm still the captain, i'm in charge" Marine said as she pulled away from him.

"Tails..." Cream hovered over Tails and the quickly growing bump on his cheek.

"I think I actually deserved that..." Tails commented as he cringed from the pain on his face.

Cream started to fuss over Tails but he gently pushed her back.

"We need to see to him, I don't think his leg is all that got hit." Tails said motioning to Usagi.

Tails got up with a small groan and Cream followed him to Usagi's side.

First glance only the leg looked bad, but now, they could see it was much worse.

Cream gasped as she noticed the large red pool forming behind his head.

"CHARMY, MARINE, we're going to need help here!" Tails called back as he rushed to Usagi's side.

Cream lifted him up a bit to find where the bleeding was.

The second she saw it, she had to stop herself from dropping him.

"It's his ear..." She said softly, looking away from instinct.

Tails cringed a little as he saw what Cream had seen.

Part of Usagi's ear had been ripped off from the hit he took, the right ear continued to bleed profusely.

It was just part of the tip that was gone but for rabbits, that could be horrible.

"A lot of blood runs through there..." Cream commented through held back tears.

"Charmy! Look for help nearby, we need to get him to safety!" Marine said pulling him from the ground.

Charmy buzzed off as Marine moved closer.

"We need some sort of cloth to stop the bleeding... but we don't have any..." Tails said looking around in frustration.

"I've got a bunch... just turn around for a moment" Marine said with a small blush.

"There's no time to waste" Tails said not noticing the blush on her face.

"Just do it mate, or Charmy will wanna wallop you when he gets back..." Marine said and Tails turned around just now getting her meaning.

He heard a soft grumble and then a ripping sound before Marine handed him a long strip of fabric.

"Plundered if from a pirate... figured he must'a done the same to some other poor sheila..."

Tails made sure not to look as Marine redressed while he went about bandaging the wound.

Cream snuck a glance but still felt a little sick.

"Not too tight... if you kill too much blood flow, the entire ear could go..." She commented, thinking back to everything her mother had taught her.

"How do you know all this?" Marine asked and Cream blushed a bit.

"Mom always said I should be able to take care of kids when I got older... she just assumed they were going to be rabbits..." Cream blushed more as did Tails but he didn't let it get in the way.

Every layer of light blue fabric was quickly turning a deep purple until finally the bleeding seemed to stop.

"The rest of him looks ok... we'll need to make a splint for his leg but that shouldn't be hard..." Tails let his body rest a second.

Cream and Cheese flew up to a small branch and broke it off.

They landed and Cream started to pull up her dress.

Tails saw her start and quickly turned away with a soft blush.

"You could have asked me to look away..." Tails said staring at a small leaf.

Cream looked up at him for a second before ripping off some cloth for the splint.

"To be honest... I didn't really care if you were looking..." she said with a large blush flushing her face.

Tails blush grew to the point where his ears felt like they were on fire.

"Just... don't tell my mother..." Cream added with a nervous tone.

Tails couldn't make up his mind, "Should I be blushing or going pale?"

Marine slumped to the ground causing both Cream and Tails to look.

Cheese looked up from the splint he was putting around Usagi's leg and at the raccoon for a second.

"I'm dog tired... think i'll rest a spell..." Marine was asleep before she hit the ground.

"All the adrenaline... it must be wearing off... which means..." Tails felt his sentence be interrupted with a yawn.

"Here comes the... crash..." Tails fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Cream helped Cheese with the splint as the fatigue from the situation began to take hold of her too.

Cream finished the splint with half closed eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Cheese stayed awake, his soft wings still beating their normal pace as the group rested.

A new set of wingbeats came as Charmy returned.

"nearby village... will be here... in a bit..." Charmy panted before he too collapsed.

His frame came to rest to Marine's and she pulled him closer in her sleep.

Cheese was now alone, among all the tired friends.

He had to stay awake... he just had to.

There was always another time... to sleep...

(…)

Loud footsteps brought Tails back to consciousness.

A set of sharp claws greeted him followed by a hanging tongue.

"I reckon these folks be the one he was talkin' bout." a thick accent came from above his vision.

Tails looked up and saw a medium sized dog with long green fur.

"That buzzing nusciance... he one O' yours?" the figure asked Tails pointing at Charmy.

"Yes... our friend needs help..." Tails motioned towards Usagi and the dog jumped over there in a few leaps.

"Please if there is a village nearby... we need to get there..." Tails began to pull himself from the ground.

The dog gave him a look before jumping back in terror.

"The rabbit smells like a cat... and the fox got two tails... No no no no no..."

"I don' mess with no voodoo, you head that aways... you and your buzzing friend..."

"Wait just, we need help..."

"In a bit you alls find a road, guards go long every otter day and they can go and help you..." He was backing towards the trees with his hands raised.

Tails took a step towards him and the dog leapt for the trees and out of sight.

"I don need no trouble, take you voodoo and travel that way..." came from the bushes before silence set over them.

Tails roused the groggy group.

"Did that weird dog get here..." Charmy asked as he woke.

Tails looked down for a second.

"He came... but he left..."

Everyone looked down for a minute before they heard a rustling sound.

"I din feel right leaving like that... i'll guide you to the road but keep those two with the voodoo away from here..." The dog said from the bushes.

"But we can't even see you, quit flabbing and get out here!" Marine yelled into the trees.

"No no no no no... I stays here, away from yous, and yous can follow my voice... no voodoo needed..."

Tails shook his head.

"There isn't any voodoo, we got here when" Tails was interrupted by a large bark.

"Ey! I said no Voodoo, don you go and cast notting at me!" The dog called from the bushes again.

Cream stepped forward, "We won't hurt you, thank you for leading us, can we ask your name?"

"Thank you little missus... just keep those away from me and I don care, you can calls me Guide... I don need no voodoo knowing my name no no no no no." The answer came back.

"Thank you Mr. Guide..." Cream said cheerily before turning back to the others.

"We will need a stretcher... or Usagi won't be able to come with us..." Charmy said looking at their injured friend.

Two long sticks flew from the bushes and rattled until they came to rest next to Charmy.

"Those can help yous with your friend... but I wish you wouldn't. Voodoo is something you don wanna ever mess with." Guide said from the bushes.

"Thank you..." Cream said hesitantly before looking around.

"We still need something to put between to carry him on..." Tails commented.

Marine tackled Charmy to the ground.

She jumped back up with his bomber jacket in hand.

"Sorry there mate but he needs it a bit more then you." She said carting off his prized jacket.

"We can use his shirt as well, those two will easily hold the bugger up..." Marine said pulling his shirt off.

"Watch it child, the Voodoo is strong, don go loosing yous mind..." the voice came back from the bushes.

"Shove it, I ain't no ankle bitter." Marine bit back fastening the stretcher.

When they were all ready to go Tails and Charmy hefted Usagi onto the stretcher and lifted it from the ground.

"I can show you the way for a bit... after that i'll have to leave..." Guide called jumping farther into the trees.

"Just you follow me and you don have to worry bout any more then that voodoo."

They walked for the entire day, the constant calls of Guide pulling them along.

The moon began to rise with the night before Guide said more then "This aways."

He crashed into the clearing they had stopped at but quickly put a good distance between him and Tails as well as Usagi.

His long fur fell over most of his face and the green coloring made him hard to see against the trees.

"I don got more time, keep going that way, when the sun come up follow her and yous be at the road in a bit... don go ahead no more tonight, rest here..." He seemed jittery as he told them.

"Thank you..." Cream said drawing closer.

"Choo" Cheese said having only woken up a bit ago.

Guide jumped backwards so fast he tripped.

"Gah, no no no no no, she's a little witch with a little familiar. I helps you, remember? Please don hurt me, I don want nothing to do with voodoo no no no no no!" he cried as his limbs struggled to pull him farther away.

"Please..." Cream started just to see him rush off.

"You leave old me alone and goes that aways in morning, tell nobody I helps the voodoo no no no no no" were the final words they heard from their odd companion.

Cream just sighed and looked at Cheese.

"He may have been odd, but I think we should listen to him..." Tails said.

"You know he wanted you and Usagi gone right? Marine turned to him.

"No I mean about the resting part, I think it's time to get some... sleep..."

(…)

**A new chapter, and a new act...**

**let me apologize to the world of english grammar.**

**I just had a bit too much fun with their little guide's accent but it really fit what I was going for.**

**For those out there in need of romance... i'm sorry there wasn't that much in here...**

**As for Cream's little... uh... well you know what i'm talking about...**

**That was just to show a little bit of something but set up for something else...**

**Man... i'm having a real hard time with my no spoilers thing...**

"**Don worry now, he's gotta lot more in store!"**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	27. Luck

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Luck**

**(…)**

Amy and Sonic entered the abode of Vector and Vanilla silently.

The house was haphazardly cleaned in places where Vector had tried to tidy up.

Soft spots of dust hit in corners, under furniture, and under rugs.

"He's really been trying..." Amy commented as they walked through the dark house.

The two hedgehogs continued their way into the heart of the house and chanced upon a sleeping crocodile.

Vector lay there, belly up, with a dustpan sticking out from behind him and cradling a broom carefully.

Dark blotches were on his skin from the dust on the broom brushing against him.

Amy tiptoed her way around him as Sonic jumped over.

"Really trying..." Sonic added as the sleeping husband disappeared with them rounding a corner.

In a few more steps they came upon a cracked door, light gleaming out the opening all day long.

They entered silently and frowned.

Vanilla was still at the table, her head down, a soft pool of tears spread from her face.

Sonic checked to see if she was awake but got no response.

Amy checked her pulse just to make sure she was there at all.

"Just asleep..." Amy breathed.

Sonic came to her side with a towel and began to mop up the small puddle.

He tossed the used rag in the nearby hamper and saw a plate of half eaten food.

"Least she's eating... or Vector started eating salad..." Sonic commented sadly.

"She's been watching the orbs... this entire time..." Amy wiped her own tears.

Sonic pulled her into a soft hug.

"She can't do much else... it's up to them..." Sonic said softly into her ear.

Amy turned to face him directly.

"I can see why you hate waiting so much... it's just... so hard to have to stay still..." Amy let a small smile appear for a second.

They both moved closer to the table and looked into the lined up orbs.

As soon as all three were in line with their vision a slightly blurred image appeared.

Sonic and Amy saw Tails directly in front of them.

Rotating the other orbs around the one in the center of the table their vision moved around the orb in the other dimension.

"Cream is fine... Marine is there... Charmy is... there under Marine? And that other guy just ran out..." Sonic thought aloud.

Suddenly everyone seemed to jump and run from the room a minute after Marine did.

"Where did they go?" Amy asked as she pushed Sonic a little to see better.

They two fumbled around checking every angle of the orbs vision.

There was still nothing in sight.

Nearly half an hour passed without change.

Vanilla woke silently and raised her head off the table.

"How are they?" She asked immediately, her fur matted down and her figure looking like a wreck.

"Uh, they headed above deck without the orb... they should be back in a minute or two..." Amy said hiding the distress that their friends where in when they ran from the room.

"Very good..." Vanilla mumbled as she pushed herself off the table and up from the chair.

"I'll be back in a minute..." Vanilla said before headed off to the bathroom.

Sonic and Amy looked back at the orbs and saw it shaking around as if it was rolling.

Then large shades of blue covered it with tinges of grey for backing.

"It went in the water?" Amy gasped.

"The ship went down!" Sonic muffled his voice to not alert Vanilla.

A green gloved hand reached forward from the water and emerged on the surface.

"Marine's got it!" Sonic smiled.

Charmy air-lifted her back to land and the group was together again, everyone was safe except that Usagi was being blocked by Tails and Cream.

Vanilla entered the room silently.

"How are they?" she asked through half lidded eyes.

"Uh..." Sonic glanced up at her quickly.

"They landed, Tails and Cream seem to be doing something with the other rabbit guy." Amy covered for Sonic quickly.

Vanilla repositioned the orbs to suit herself and once she saw Cream was safe she sat down.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes for a second..." She mumbled before falling asleep again.

Sonic and Amy repositioned the orbs again as Vanilla lay there.

Sonic was just about to get a good luck at what was going on when Amy moved in front of him.

"What gives Ames?" Sonic asked.

Amy glanced at the sleeping Vanilla before answering, "Cream had to uh, do something that you don't get to watch."

Sonic caught a glimpse of the orbs and saw Tails looking at where Cream had been.

"Tails didn't look away..." Sonic commented dryly.

Amy turned back and Sonic saw Cream's dress being lowered back down.

Both hedgehogs looked at one another before looking up at the sleeping Vanilla again.

"He is so lucky she wasn't just watching..." Sonic breathed.

Amy just nodded.

"And that... is some luck..."

(…)

Amy looked at Sonic with an odd look.

"He's not a pervert" Amy said abruptly.

"What? No I mean... her not watching... i'm surprised she even got up earlier..." Sonic held up his hands defensively.

Amy glanced at Vanilla again before pulling Sonic from the room.

"We need to get her out of here..." Amy said to Sonic the second they were out of the room.

"No use" came a voice startling both hedgehogs.

Vector stood behind the two.

He just shook his head and held out his hand.

Amy looked at him curiously.

"Uh, why do you have two rings in you hand Vector?" Sonic asked following Amy's gaze.

Vector's head just sunk.

"She forgot, she's been so worried about Cream... she keeps forgetting things... two days ago... nine days after they were gone... she forgot we were married..." Vector slumped as he finished these lines.

Amy gasped and Sonic nearly fell backwards.

"How could she forget that!" Amy blurted out.

Vector just turned and slowly walked away.

"I should clean the living room... maybe I could get her to lie down for a bit..." he mumbled.

Amy felt tears in her eyes.

Sonic heard the inevitable and pulled her close.

"It's so sad..." Amy sobbed into Sonic's tan chest, her tears trickling down his soft stomach.

Sonic was holding her, holding her so close, yet it still couldn't stop the tears...

Amy dropped to the ground and Sonic cushioned the blow.

"Hey Ames, we can't be sad, they are all right, and they will get back. They even came back for the orb so Tails must have figured something out... i'm sure... so sure... that they will be back soon... C'mon Amy, we can't be sad."

Her tears began to slow until finally they halted altogether.

"I love you Sonic..." Amy whispered, her breath sending a tingle up his chest.

"And I love you Amy" Sonic pulled her closer and the two simply enjoyed the warmth and comfort of each other.

A short time passed before Vector stumbled upon the two again.

"Has she woken up yet?" he asked while looking in himself.

"She woke up a bit ago..." Sonic replied without looking from Amy.

Vector smiled at the two together.

"I'm going to move her to her bed, hopefully... a good night's rest will help..." Vector disappeared into the room for a minute.

He stepped over the two hedgehogs as he carried his bride upstairs.

Sonic and Amy got up as he passed and then headed back into the room to see the orbs.

They alined easy enough but all angles just showed someone's pockets.

Both shrugged off the unknowing and exited the house silently.

"Where was Espio?" Amy asked as Sonic ran.

"Back at the Agency, he's trying to cope by taking on more cases by himself." Sonic said softly.

Amy sighed, not fully satisfied.

Sonic was busy trying to think of a way to cheer her up but with the uncertainty of everything... he was hard pressed.

Amy was just as busy worrying until she noticed Sonic was moving faster.

"What are you doing?" Amy turned to asked him but the wind swallowed her words.

"Just hold on Amy!" Sonic shouted before going faster.

Amy was thrown into his chest as they increased in speed again.

She looked up at his face, wondering what had gotten in to him.

A soft, trademark grin spread itself with increasing speed.

Sonic's face lit up before a deafening boom echoed behind them, but Amy couldn't hear it.

Faster and faster, faster still until all Amy could do was stare into his eyes.

They began to slow down a bit but they were still moving faster then sound as Amy's words dropped into nothingness.

Sonic cast a glance down and caught Amy's eye.

"Look" he mouthed and Amy was hard pressed to turn her head.

Before he she saw a brightly lit city, neon greens, pinks, reds, and blues all shining late into the night.

Their eerie glow hung in the air even as the lights disappeared.

Sonic sped up and the colors began to blend.

An entire screen of the lights filled Amy's eyes and she felt her breath catch.

Even faster they sped and all the lights mingled as one into a dance of the four.

Just as fast as the lights came they stopped and Sonic slowed to a halt.

He panted as he set Amy down.

"I always liked that city" Sonic said with a laugh.

"What was that..." Amy asked as she brushed the quills out of her face.

Sonic chuckled a bit.

"All the lights blur together, kind looks like a movie or something."

Sonic saw Amy began to teeter and moved to catch her.

The second he moved however, Amy jumped at him.

The two tumbled on the ground for a bit until Amy came to rest on top of Sonic.

"Do you know what you are Sonic?" Amy looked furious.

Sonic felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead.

"Uh..." Sonic stuttered.

Amy lowered herself closer to Sonic and pulled at his lips with her own.

Amy settled down on his chest with a contented sigh.

"Lucky, and handsome... but mostly lucky..." Amy said softly

"But i'm even luckier then you" Amy continued, whispering softly into his ear.

"Because I was lucky enough to land you... and that is the best of luck."

(…)

**If you want to... you may call this a filler chapter...**

**however...**

**if you happen to be someone...**

**COMMENT PERSON! You were wondering what was happening here.**

…

**I don't have much else to say...**

**it's a bit sad... I know... some of the things... but … I really feel as if this line is unnecessary.**

**I meant to have this chapter up sooner but for various reasons... I delayed it a bit.**

**I bought Sonic Unleashed for the PS3 a while ago and while I had already had it for the Wii I wanted to play on levels like Mazuri and Empire city... however... I just played it for the first time today and MAN is it different...**

**Also... I had my SEGA SATURN! Delivered and now I simply wait on getting the original NiGHTS Into Dreams.**

**And once I do get it... well... you will most likely be hearing A BUTLOAD LESS from me... sorry but Jackle and The Mantle are two of my oldest friends... and I haven't seen them in forever...**

**But Soon I shall fly, dance, and avoid my best friends of Saturn days of old...**

**What? This is in the video game archives, if you expect me to NOT play games then you probably got hit in the head...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	28. Life

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - Life**

**(…)**

A lone leaf fell from it's home and was pulled down in a slow, soft, twisting pattern.

Twelve times it changed direction from left to right but still it went down.

Before the thirteenth change and it's end being set upon the ground a gust of wind pulled the leaf skyward.

The leaf began it's journey again, drifted down slowly and twisting about.

The gust of wind however, was anything but.

Following the gust came a large boom that shook the area hard enough to send several of the leaf's siblings on a similar journey.

This boom echoed around the surrounding hills and it's origin smiled.

Sonic skidded to a halt, holding his arms and precious cargo close to his body.

"What did you want me to see Sonic?" Amy asked as she felt her heart beating fast with her breath.

Sonic set her down and raised a finger to his lips.

"Bu"

"Shh..." Sonic cut her off immediately but he did so softly.

Less than a second passed before a massive wall of sound made Amy take a step back.

Sonic just let his grin widen as the sound poured over him.

Just as fast as it came it left.

"What was that?" Amy asked holding her heart still.

"Tails said it's the echo of the sonic boom bouncing off all the hills. Then they all merge together and make it even bigger..." Sonic finished his explanation while picking Amy up again.

"Whoa, where too now?" Amy asked before another boom came from Sonic's speed.

Forward they moved, faster and faster until Amy began to feel her skin heat up.

Another boom was heard and Amy realized that Sonic had just caught his first one.

They stopped after a minute and Sonic set Amy down lightly.

"Now that was fast..." Sonic let a small laugh escape.

Amy leaned against the house of Vanilla and Vector to catch her breath.

"We made it here in record time i'd say" Sonic continued his little celebration.

Amy pulled his arm and began to drag him inside.

"Hey" Sonic started.

"If you start gloating now you will just want to try and go faster back and then i'm going to have to trip you Sonic." Amy just kept pulling him until they were safely in the door.

"And we are here to check on Vanilla, not for me to care to your broken legs" Sonic paled as Amy hefted her hammer.

The two hedgehogs continued into the house they had been in just yesterday.

A soft thud of footsteps came down the staircase.

The owner of the sounds came and greeted the two hedgehogs warmly.

"Hey guys, Vanilla's still asleep" Vector pointed up the stairs while ushering them into the kitchen.

"How... how is she?" Amy asked hesitantly.

Vector's head hung before the sentence was even finished.

"She still can't remember me... she knows who I am but... the wedding... the pastfew weeks... blank... nothing before Eggman's attack for about two years as far as I can tell... and we only started dating a year and a half ago..."

He lumbered away from the table and Amy and Sonic looked to each other for ideas.

Both drew blanks.

Vector suddenly perked up.

"The best way to jog someone's memory is connect something emotional to the memory! That's why angry witnesses often don't think about not telling the truth and confess because all they can do is think of the event!" Vector looked very proud of himself.

Sonic and Amy just looked at him a bit disturbed by his sudden change.

Vector turned from them and began pulling most everything from the cabinets of the kitchen.

Amy got up and walked to him slowly.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and caused the croc to look.

"Vector, what are you going to do?" Amy asked softly.

Vector looked at the towering pots, pans, and various things from the fridge.

"I'm making a cake! Vanilla ice cream cake, with blueberry icing with a layer of carrot cake on top!"

Amy's eyes lit up immediately.

"That was the wedding cake! How could she forget something like that!" Amy was beaming.

Sonic stood up quickly.

"Now that sounds like an idea!"

Amy ignored Sonic for the first time in her life as she looked over Vector's ingredients.

"Everything is here, but the icing on the carrot cake was butterscotch... and I think there was a small hint of lemon in it..." Amy closed her eyes to try and remember the wonderful cake.

"You sure?" Vector asked.

"Pretty sure, I was going to ask Vanilla for the recipe but... things got kinda..." Her frown grew slowly over the length of her sentence.

Sonic rested his hand on her shoulder.

Amy turned to him and heard his soft voice say soothing words.

"Hey, we can't stop moving... we have to keep going, thats just how... it is... love, happiness, sorrow... it's all just... life"

(…)

Rays of light cut through the glass in soft yet sharp edges.

They played in a span from the window to the bed of the room.

Subtle curves bounced the light around inside the room until two large brown objects began to slide open.

The light continued to bounce of Vanilla's face as her eyes took in the room.

She stood as soon as her feet hit the floor and found herself already dressed.

"Peculiar..." she breathed looking herself over.

After just a moment to dress herself in fresh clothes Vanilla looked the room over.

The hamper was stuffed, there were things on the floor, and nothing looked like it had been cleaned well in days.

"I will have to tidy up quiet a bit..." Vanilla said slightly confused before heading downstairs.

She heard the sound of someone working in the kitchen.

"Cream shouldn't be up yet..." Vanilla began to head for the kitchen.

Voices floated to her ears from the room as she drew nearer.

"That goes in here, then we bake..." she heard from someone.

Vanilla shook her head a bit to try and wake up more so she could tell who was talking.

A lull in the conversation stifled her plans.

Vanilla leaned against the door, just about to open it when a gentle ringing came from the front door.

She glanced at the door for a moment before moving towards the sound of the bell.

"Why am I doing this... I need to find out who's in the house..." Vanilla thought as her body moved her to the front of the house.

The bell rang again as more mail was pushed through the slot in the door.

"Mail can wait..." she tried to make her body go the other way.

Instead she felt herself bend down a bit, grab the mail and begin to go through it.

A hefty envelope came across her fingers and Vanilla felt the urge to open it.

Flipping it over in a quick motion she dropped the other mail upon reading its' title.

"To the address of Mrs. Vanilla..." she breathed.

"They must have gotten it wrong... I haven't been a Mrs... for so long..." Vanilla thought but felt her heart catching.

Her fingers began to tremble lightly as she opened the letter.

A package of pictures was encased.

She brought the first picture to her eyes and struggled to stop her trembling from intensifying.

"Happiest Memories" it read showing her house.

The next picture showed a large group of guests all dressed up outside having a blast.

She dropped the pictures and fumbled to catch them before they hit the ground.

Only three didn't escape her grasp but those three were more then all the others combined.

The first, showed herself and Vector, dressed for a wedding, before and altar as they exchanged rings.

Vanilla felt her legs grow weak as she dropped this picture.

The next showed her and Vector kissing passionately with large amounts of flowers flung high in the air.

Vanilla fell to her knees and this picture too dropped.

The last picture Vanilla clung to so tight it nearly tore.

Her tears began to flow and in a minute silence set over the house with the salty orbs of hers being the exception.

A concerto of footsteps rang out as Vector, Sonic, and Amy arrived on the scene of the sobbing Vanilla.

Vector took a step forward and placed his caring hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Vanilla, Cream will be home soon..." he fought back a sob.

Vanilla turned on him with fire in her eyes.

"YOU LET ME FORGET!... how could I forget... oh oh..." Vanilla pushed Vector hard enough for him to be forced to his knees.

Vanilla stood with a haphazard stance before smoothing out her dress.

"Where is my ring..." she asked as if in a trance.

Vector held his own and her's up, "I was just, holding on to it for you."

Vanilla pulled her ring from his hand and placed it firmly on her hand.

Vector was speechless as Vanilla pulled him to his feet.

"Now that you're standing..." Vanilla began before pushing him to the ground again.

Vector landed on his back with a loud "Hey" before he was cut off.

Vanilla landed on him with her lips already seeking his.

Amy and Sonic backed up a bit from the couple.

"Now how could you let me forget?" Vanilla asked Vector as she smiled.

Vector answered her with a soft kiss of his own.

Vanilla felt all her memories come rushing back as his sharp teeth pressed against her soft flesh in an oddly comforting way.

"Just... the orbs... you couldn't get yourself away from them... then a few days ago... you forgot me... and I couldn't do anything..." Vector was crying steadily as he answered her.

Vanilla turned to Sonic and Amy now.

"Amy dear... please... I need you to take those orbs... I can't tempt myself again..." Vanilla turned her head down.

"But what about Cream?" Amy asked glancing at Vanilla's reaction at her daughters name.

Vanilla jumped lightly before turning back to Amy.

"If something happens... I know Mr. Sonic can tell me as soon as possible... and I just can't..." Vanilla broke into more tears.

"It's ok..." Vector tried to sooth her running eyes.

"I've been a horrible wife, and an even worse mother. Please take them, I must get back to life... so much needs to be done. If Cream were to come back and the house was in shambles... that wouldn't be right..."

"It's ok Nilla, you should rest for a bit" Vector said tenderly.

Vanilla shook her head, "I've rested enough, it's time to do something, waiting isn't an option now come on there is work to be done."

Vector was pulled from the floor by his rediscovered wife.

Amy and Sonic gathered the orbs and left.

The sun continued it course in the sky and the household continued it's old routine of cleaning.

With soft sweeps of a broom and careful direction, the houses short absence of care is gone. In it's place, is caring, tenderness, and life.

(…)

**Ok I'll get to the Vanilla thing in a bit but first... I keep meaning to put this in my Sonic stories but I always forget.**

**I mentioned Amy feeling her skin heat up when they were running.**

**Now, most anyone that has gone fast knows that as you go faster, the higher winds rip heat from your body pretty fast.**

**However, for the few that have gone FAST, you know about friction, the lovely force that holds everything back while pushing us forward.**

**The reason Amy felt her skin heating up was that Sonic was going so fast the the friction created between him and the air he was pushing out of the way faster then the speed of sound was making heat.**

**Think like rubbing two sticks together to make a fire, but keep one stick still and move the other one so fast you can't see it... yeah... it's gonna get hot.**

… **ok... on to Vanilla.**

**YAY TOUCHING MOMENTS ALL AROUND!**

**SHE REMEMBERS AND... WAIT... WHERE DID MY CAPS LOCK KEY GO?**

**THERE... There we go... sorry.**

**I just couldn't leave things as they were and knew that I absolutely have to do something.**

**Oh and HA! I gave you a "Filler" chapter to throw those mind readers off the trail and then BAM I turn it into a setup for an amazingly touching chapter...**

**Ok... i'll uh... get back to my gaming... yeah... Or work... you guys would probably prefer work...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	29. Forward

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - Forward**

**(…)**

Soft footsteps droned onward.

An hour seemed to pass as the origin marched past on the dirt road.

Hard, steel boots with leather backing paraded on with only their dull thuds for music.

Amid all the feet there were a few pairs that weren't the norm for the company.

One pair of rather dirty, red and white shoes pushed forward at a similar pace but broken step.

A light pair of yellow and orange shoes followed the first pair diligently, a soft skip just barely suppressed.

Orange and green shoes shuffled forward as well with another pair of orange and black ones bobbing behind them, reluctant to touch the ground.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Charmy asked looking around at the unchanging trees.

"Quiet! You asked to address an official and you will not do otherwise" A bat in slightly banged up armor answered immediately.

Marine pulled him along to stop him from fighting as the soldiers pushed onward.

"We are friends of Princess Blaze, please she can sort this all out" Tails pleaded with the knights but only got laughter as a response.

"Stop it lad, we are no fools, now shove it or we shove you" An Armadillo with a large spear said getting a round of laughter from his peers.

"Yeah, be glad we didn't leave the mutt of yours" A parrot squawked before the other's fell quiet.

The entire column stopped and the middle began to shift to the side.

A tall knight marched forward and the parrot began to tremble a bit.

"Calm down Lance, the queen ain't here..." he began as the knight loomed over him.

He looked at the parrot before removing his helmet and showing the head of a jaguar surrounded with a thick flowing lion's mane.

"But I am, and the Queen and I share the same stand, hybrids are anything but mutts" He breathed casting a glance at Usagi.

Marine and Charmy positioned themselves in front of Usagi's stretcher, currently being carried by two rather quiet knights.

The parrot glared at the jaguar-lion for a minute before turning from him.

"Jest!" the hybrid roared making the parrot cringe.

"Yes... sir..." He turned to his superior.

"Since you seem so interested in the hybrid's wellbeing, you can help carry his stretcher to camp. Oh and if you drop your end, you will be needing a stretcher, DISMISSED!" his deep roar made the parrot drop a few feathers before grudgingly taking the front end of the stretcher.

"Forward MARCH!" he bellowed and the company continued moving while the captain remained near the strange newcomers.

"Captain Lance, although you could easily be enemies... we help those in need, and your friend certainly had a number done on him..." He looked at the four conscious members.

"I'm Captain Marine of the Southern Seas!" Marine exclaimed while puffing out her chest.

"A captain without a ship, i'm afraid that is hard to believe" He laughed a bit.

"We wrecked, our engine was down and we got stuck in the Fields of Foam..." Marine lowered her head.

"Heh, that's one to be proud of..." the captain said lightly as they moved on.

"Take it that's what busted your friend?" he asked glancing back and shooting a look at Jest.

"He got it bad..." Charmy said shaking his head.

"Where are we going Mr. Lance?" Cream asked as they began to hear noises in the surrounding forest.

"To camp, i'm not high ranking enough to make the decisions, and anyway, the nearest medical center is a ways off."

"Is there anyway of getting a message to Princess Blaze, tell her it's from Tails, she would know us." Tails tried again.

A sharp growl came from Lance as he turned to Tails.

"Be quiet fool, I know not if you are lying but I know you're bad at it, get it right or just give it up."

Cream shivered a bit at his roar but didn't leave Tails side.

Tails cast his head down.

"Something is up... why don't they know Blaze..." He wondered as they walked.

In a moment the soldiers turned a bend in the road and everyone looked out to see a bustling encampment.

Lance looked at his soldiers for a minute before ordering, "FORWARD!"

(…)

Soft cries of welcome came as the soldiers returned to their camp.

A flushed raccoon approached them with a large scroll.

"Forward guard report?" He asked addressing Lance.

"We hit a snag, twelve more are out there completing the patrol, we encountered there five camping on the road, one is injured and needs medical help, they say they shipwrecked."

The raccoon spied them over his scroll and jotted something down quickly.

"We need to see Princess Blaze..." Tails tried a third time and got an odd look from the raccoon.

"He isn't to bright is he?" he asked Lance casting a glance at Tails for a second.

"The other's haven't tried to lie from what I can tell..." Lance cast his own glance at Tails before giving a short salute.

The business concluded, Usagi was taken to the medic huts with the other four forced to sit in the center of the camp.

"Something is going on... they should know Blaze, Marine, did something happen to Blaze?" Tails was still trying to figure things out.

"Uh... sorry mate, haven't heard word of the sheila in bout four years... been at see for nearly five now, in fact, last time I was on land for any long time was when I ran into a reef and had to fix the ship up..."

Tails' jaw dropped, "Usagi is unconscious, and the only one here willing to answer me doesn't know anything about what's going on... great..."

A small clamor came from a large tent a distance away.

"What now..." Charmy said turning in the direction of the noise.

Soldiers seemed to step back in large numbers as a liter bore forward with it's rider's covered in elaborate drapes.

The liter came to rest a short distance from the center of the camp with all four of them looking at it.

A soldier drew back the curtains to reveal it was empty.

Confusion shook the camp as everyone rushed back and forth.

"AHEM!" the shout came from up high.

Two figures descended from the sky in an odd aura.

"I told you all I hate that thing, I can walk very well" a voice sounded making Cream and Tails squint to see the figure.

"So you fly milady?" Asked a random soldier.

"As royal guard I do as she wishes, and if flight is what she wants she gets it" the second figure stepped forward blocking Tails and Cream's view.

"Now where are these suspects, I trust no harm came to them?" the voice came again.

Soldiers bustled out of the way and from around the liter and soon an elegantly clad knight pushed forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

From behind him a unmistakeable dress came into the view of Tails and Cream.

"BLAZE!" Marine yelled seeing the feline stepping forward.

She jumped up and was met with the Knight's arm outstretched.

Marine was lifted off the ground with a small yelp.

"It's ok Silver, let her down" Blaze said with a smile.

"eh, check out the blokes I dragged up in the seas!" Marine moved aside as Tails and Cream ran forward.

"Blaze!" Cream jumped elated seeing her old friend again.

Charmy buzzed around behind Marine, still keeping an eye on the odd knight.

The Knight removed his helmet to reveal he was a pale hedgehog with high rising quills.

"It's great to see you, but... I take it the Eggmans are at it again?" Blaze looked around hesitantly.

"No... we uh... oh boy... I'll explain later..." Tails scratched at his head.

"Is Sonic here too?" Blaze asked scanning the area.

"No... just us four..." Cream said motioning to Charmy, Cheese, Tails, and herself.

"We need to get home... and we were hoping you could help..." Tails looked at her hopefully.

"We can discuss this later then, you can explain and we can see about getting you home, but until then... being queen means I have other things I have to do to..." Blaze said looking around.

"Queen! So when I was asking to see Princess Blaze... no wonder they thought I was stupid..." Tails thought quickly.

"Blaze, the rest of the guard had returned, all is clear to the coast." Silver said looking over the report in his hand.

"I'm not sure if we should still be going... we haven't even heard anything of pirates and this feels odd..." Silver commented with a small shiver.

"Calm down, we just have to go ahead, the kingdom is at peace and if the pirates get going they will be harder to stop later." Blaze said as she began to head for the entrance to camp.

Charmy, Marine, Cream, Tails, and Silver all followed after Blaze.

"When did you become queen?" Cream asked following after her.

"About three years ago... and soon we will even have a king won't we Silver?" Blaze looked back at him.

Silver tried to hide his blush with his helmet.

Cream giggled a little.

"Blaze..." Silver began with his blush spreading to some of his quills.

"Do you always have to be so forward..."

(…)

**HEY, look at that, the couple I mentioned in chapter one... and it only took me under thirty chapters...**

**Not much for romance here but the small touches were here and there if you look for them...**

**Anyway, let me say this now, NO NEW OC's WILL PLAY A MAJOR ROLL, THE FACT THAT TWO OF THEM HAD NAMES DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE IMPORTANT...**

**Sorry about the caps lock but uh... I know that some people just can't stand when Oc's become more important then the other characters...**

**Meh... i'm dragging on...**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon... but NiGHTS Into Dreams just came and uh... well... I really want to say high to Jackle The Mantle...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	30. Work

**Chapter Thirty - Work**

**(…)**

The night wind blew softly, fueling the hungry flames lighting the torches around the camp.

A large, regal tent rose above those of the other inhabitants of the camp.

A solitary voice spoke over the calm whistling of the wind outside.

"So what we need now, is a way to make more of these orbs... and power to make them work..." Tails finished his explanation and took a seat.

His legs felt unusually weak until Cream's hand crossed his lap.

Now they began to tremble as if made of jelly but Cream didn't seem to notice.

"Hmm... it should be easy enough to help... with this report turning up false we should be able to make it back to the castle in a few days..." Blaze said thinking it over.

Silver was standing near the door with his back to the group.

"Silver, can you give me a hand?" Blaze asked making him turn.

"What is it?" he asked seeing Blaze just standing there.

"You have been acting like a guard all night, get over here." Blaze said with a small smile.

Silver reluctantly moved closer and Blaze noticed this.

So you and Sir Silver are getting married?" Cream asked with eyes beaming.

Tails felt Cream's hand on his leg tighten it's grip.

He moved his hand to lift her and immediately her grip moved to his hand.

Tails was pulled down by Cream and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Got you" she whispered and Tails felt a blush come to his face.

"We've been betrothed for a year now as is customary and will actually be getting married next month" Blaze's words slowed as she said them.

A little lick of flame came from her hand as the embarrassment caught up with her.

Silver noticed and the flame soon was encased in a light green aura.

The flame levitated off Blaze's hand and flew to Silver's fingertip.

"With the right fuel, the fire grows..." Silver mumbled as he blew softly upon the flame.

The flame grew a little bit before it singed his glove and Silver shook it out.

"Sorry about earlier... i'm just a bit nervous about this wedding..." Silver said with a little smile.

Blaze pulled him a bit closer.

"I know, but we fought hard and won, next month you will be king" Blaze couldn't help but smile.

Marine was laying across Charmy's lap and half asleep, Tails was blushing profusely as Cream rested her head on his shoulder, and Blaze was holding on to her future husband.

Moment's passed of silence before a messenger announced himself at the tent flap.

Blaze didn't give it a second glance before answering, "Enter."

A young soldier appeared with their helmet removed.

"My queen, there appears to be a small problem..." She said removing her helmet.

The young iguana looked a bit nervous for a minute.

"There seems to not have been enough bedrolls packed, the poor thing in medical has been seen to, shall I requisition bed rolls from the lower ranks for the guests?"

Before anyone could ponder this however a figure stumbled through the tent flap.

"Usagi!" Marine said seeing his limping figure.

"My, things ears must have been burning..." the soldier gasped as Usagi stumbled past her.

"Captain... heh... I needed to talk to you." Usagi mumbled as he reached for a seat.

Marine pulled Charmy from his seat to make way for Usagi.

"What's wrong mate? You shouldn't be ruttin' round like that." Marine saw his expression lace with pain for every hop.

"I uh... think i've had enough of being a sailor... i'd say i'm jumping ship but... i'm pretty sure i'm in no shape to jump..." Usagi began to fall only to be caught by the soldier.

Marine just nodded, "You were a ripper mate to have along..."

"You poor thing, i'm getting you back to medical before that leg of yours hops off" The iguana soldier said pulling him from the tent.

"I got here fine, I can get back..." Usagi mumbled feeling odd.

"Must be the sedatives..." he thought as she pulled him back.

"Nonsense, Don't make me watch you all night, now that would be a thing" She mumbled as their conversation fell away from the ears of those still in the tent.

"What was this about the beds...?" Charmy asked after a minute.

"Well... we can't have the guards not getting sleep... Silver, they can have your bedroll." Blaze said after a moment of thought.

"WHAT! But, where am I going to sleep?" Silver asked and got a look from Blaze.

"Silver... you're so naïve..." she breathed.

"I won't need a bed... the girls can have it..." Tails said and felt Cream turn to look at him.

Blaze and Silver looked at them.

"I'll uh... I should be able to find a nice tree..." Charmy said before Blaze and Silver could say something.

The four of them watched as the center of the tent was split with a small flap.

"Sleep well friends..." Blaze called from the other side of the tent.

Cream inched closer to Marine.

Tails headed to a corner with soft looking soil.

"Marine..." Cream whispered as Charmy looked around for a minute.

"Are you going to sleep yet?" Cream asked casting a glance at Tails.

"No I reckon i'll be up a bit..." Marine said softly.

"Good, I need to talk to you about something..." Cream whispered back.

"Bout what?"

"You and Charmy can have the bedroll, i'll be with... with Tails..." Cream said with a blush.

Marine cast her a sly grin.

"Alright then, but... won't Tails say something?" Marine looked at him quickly.

Cream frowned a second, "No... watch..."

"Hey Tails!" Cream said in a sort of half yell.

He remained unmoving on the ground.

"He goes out just like that..." Cream said with a small smile.

Marine just laughed lightly.

Charmy was just about to head out the tent flap when Marine grabbed him.

"Right, you're with me tonight, the ship is in shambles but your still first mate so you stay with the captain!"

Charmy pales, he wasn't sure why but he didn't like the way she had said "First Mate."

Cream cuddled up next to Tails and Marine pulled Charmy closer.

Marine grinned as she glanced at Cream and Tails in the corner be fore turning back to Charmy with a hushed word, "Time to get to work..."

(…)

Cream approached the sleeping Tails with a strange feeling in her chest.

She first laid down next to him, a fair distance separating them.

Then she inched closer, her breath held.

Tails was lying face up with his twin tails serving as both pillow and blanket.

Cream was now next to Tails, pushing lightly at his nick-namesakes before delicately pulling them away.

Tails mumbled something for a minute before returning to a steady sleep.

Cream laid herself over the tails he had been using as a pillow and nuzzled closer.

She lowered the tail that served as a blanket and pulled the rest of herself closer.

Cream wrapped her arms around Tails and saw as he smiled.

She laid there for a moment before moving her head to this softly rising chest.

Several minutes passed before she drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, the night grew restless and Cream woke with a high pitched squeak.

She panted from her fast fading nightmare.

Looking around she noticed she had woken no one else with her small outburst.

Cream shivered for a second and pulled herself closer to Tails.

He rolled in his sleep and now laid face to face with Cream.

She rested her head back on his tail but her ragged breath kept coming.

The soft breathing of Tails pushed heat across her face in the cold night.

Cream's breathing slowed as she began to calm down.

Tails arm was resting on her shoulder and Cream nuzzled against his soft muzzle.

She smiled before stealing a soft kiss from his lips.

Tails eyes fluttered for a moment but remained closed.

"Mom would kill me if she saw this..." Cream thought for a moment.

Cream moved forward again and extracted another kiss from his lips.

She held to him, longer then before and relished in the warm feeling it gave her.

Tails eyes flew open as he woke.

"Mmm" his surprise was muffled in Cream's embrace.

His arm on her shoulder began to grip her in a primordial fear.

Tails freaked for a moment as his breath was being stolen from him before inhaling from his nose.

His grip on her shoulder loosened as his brain registered the sensation of bliss.

He renewed his grip but not from fear, from the urge to pull Cream closer.

Her smaller frame easily glided closer and she eagerly pushed more passion into the kiss.

Tails curled his tail that was covering both of them and continued to try and pull her closer.

Cream's body began to fit against Tails with barely any air coming between them.

They separated by only a hair's breadth with their breathing returning to pants.

Cream nuzzled against Tail's soft stomach fur.

"Cream..." Tails said after a minute of silence between the couple.

She looked up at him and his ocean blue eyes.

"I..." Tails stumbled as his gaze was drawn by the soft chocolate eyes of Cream.

"I... love you Cream... please..." Tails stumbled again.

Cream saw as a soft tear came from his bright eyes.

"Please... I don't want to see you go..." Tails felt his tears flowing now.

Cream kissed him, his salty tears moistening her own fur during the embrace.

"I won't, I want to be with you... forever..." Cream whispered with her own tears flowing slowly.

Tails smiled a bit with their tears mingling together.

"I love you..." Tails breathed before they kissed again.

"And I love you..." Cream continued even with their lips busy.

They separated again and Tails smiled.

"I'm going to get us home... we'll get to see everyone again I swear..." Tails breathed as he held Cream close.

"I just... need to make sure I get it right..." Tails let his smile fade for a second.

Cream kissed away his frown with a smile of her own.

"Don't worry, as long as you make it... I know it will work..."

(…)

**Heh... chapter thirty... now that is something...**

**Man i've been waiting to write this chapter for so long...**

**When I was first planning this story... the first story I had planned was this one...**

**But when I began combining all my ideas I realized it would have been too out of place... so here we go... in the fourth act... **

**Romance is there mien friends... I have no problem hiding it.**

**Oh before I forget!**

**Most everyone inclined towards Sonic has heard of the Sonic Shorts on newgrounds and such.**

**I just thought i'd let you all know that number 6 has just been released, I found out this morning and I thought everyone should know...**

**Also, in case it dropped off the radar, Sonic The Hedgehog 4 will be out in a few days, it varies by system but for the Wii, it's coming out October 11th!**

**Not much more...**

**but MAN I loved writing this chapter...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	31. Gossip

**Chapter Thirty-One - Gossip**

**(…)**

Sparks flew in a multitude of colors.

They dazzled the world around them for just a second before slowly burning out after a quick bounce.

A blowtorch burned a hot white flame with the center hot enough to be invisible.

The strange material glowed an eerie purple as the heat intensified.

Slowly the hard surface began to liquify and dripped off the chunk it was in.

It pooled into a mold and the cold stone sizzled as the hot liquid filled it to near full.

When nothing was left of the material Tails turned the blowtorch off and lifted up his borrowed welding mask.

Various parts of his fur underneath were still singed a little from the poorly fitting mask.

Tails pulled the mold apart and gazed at the eight chambers inside it.

"No..." he breathed looking at the un-perfect orbs.

They cooled nearly instantly and Tails picked four out at once with his gloved hand.

"So we just break those apart right?" Silver asked seeing the four orbs stuck with small tendrils connecting their centers.

"I wish... these are the pathways left in the mold to let the material flow in and down... there are there by design but..." Tails dragged off and hefted a hammer heavy enough to give Amy a problem.

Tails placed the orbs on the ground and the entire group watched as he began to lift the hammer over his head.

"WAIT!" Charmy said worriedly as the hammer sped downward at the multicolored orbs.

Tails ignored him and the hammer bashed down with an earsplitting sound.

Dust rose up from the impact and Silver jumped up.

"We took a week getting that stuff and you just..." he trailed off at Blaze's touch on his shoulder.

Tails lifted the handle of the hammer to reveal it's end splintered and the heavy head in rubble.

"As far as I can tell... this stuff is hard... really hard... maybe harder to crack open then even a Sol or Chaos emerald... If this stuff had been in the way when we drilled to the planet's core... the drill would have shredded to nothing."

"What can we do?" Cream asked with a smile.

Tails shook his head.

"If were were home... I could run some tests and figure everything out, Eggman had the technology to make them perfect... and I didn't even scratch them... only heat seems to effect them but if I try to heat up the connecting segments... the rest of the orb will absorb some heat and begin to melt as well..."

Blaze walked up and picked up the four still connected orbs.

"I want to try something, hand me that blowtorch..." She said to Tails.

"It has to be at the hottest setting to do anything... and at that temperature we could easily melt rock for soup..."

"Can they be cut apart?" Blaze asked with a idea running through her mind.

"Yes, just down the center of the segment, but that won't do... the remnants will still be a problem. With a completely spherical form, all the energy is in equilibrium, no one part gets stressed more then the others... otherwise... the energy that it takes would shatter the orbs..." Tails explained solemnly.

Blaze fired up the blowtorch and carefully cut one of the orbs free.

"I want to try something... you said the heat gets to the rest of the orb and begins to make it melt right?" Blaze asked as she rolled the near orb in her hand.

"Yes... and I can't think of anyway to stop it..." Tails trailed off as he saw Blaze begin to concentrate.

She raised the near orb with the imperfection facing straight up.

Her hand curled around it with her thumb and forefinger tips touching in a small circle.

Blaze began to concentrate harder as she brought the blowtorch to the tip of the imperfection.

The blowtorch made the orb glow an eerie purple again but not past Blaze's hand.

Her fur bristled and the temperature in the room began to rise.

Tails eyes grew wide as the excess melted off and Blaze formed a perfect orb from the partially reheated material.

"You syphoned off the heat into yourself?" Tails was amazed as Blaze handed him the cooled orb.

"Fire never did hurt me..." she mumbled lightly flexing her un-singed hand.

Blaze managed to do three more before her legs grew weak.

"I can do the rest tomorrow... I should probably rest a bit..." Blaze mumbled and Silver began to lead her to her seat.

Blaze placed herself between Silver and Cream casting a glance at Cream.

"Ok... it's getting late, we can get back to work tomorrow... till then I think we should all head on out... this place is likely to give someone heatstroke..." Tails said wiping his brow.

Blaze pulled Cream aside as they exited.

Silver was at Blaze's side and Cream cast him a worried look.

"Silver... give us a moment..." Blaze followed her gaze and addressed him.

Silver walked off slowly, looking back every now and then until he rounded a corner.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Cream asked feeling nervous.

"I uh... i've heard a bit of gossip..."

(…)

"What?" Cream asked feeling her heart rate increase shortly.

Blaze led Cream through the castle as they talked.

"Well, I know a few of the maids and servants here very well and they have heard quite a bit of talk about you..." Blaze was frowning softly.

"Me?" Cream couldn't imagine why.

"Well about you... but not you directly..." Blaze didn't like beating around the bush too much but she wasn't sure how to say it.

"The maids have noticed something about your chambers, primarily that they haven't even been stepped in by anyone else..." Blaze saw Cream smile for just a second.

"Oh... well... I haven't been to them yet..." Cream looked down a bit.

"You've been here a week and haven't even slept in your bed?" Blaze was more then surprised that the rumors were true.

Cream lowered her head more, "Actually... I don't even know where they are..."

"But... then where have you been sleeping?" Blaze asked even more surprised.

"With... Tails..." Cream began to blush as she revealed her reason.

Blaze was silent for a minute.

"Got it... in that case... there's another rumor... but I'm pretty sure it's true as well then..."

"What's that?" Cream asked afraid it was about her again.

"It's... something I should ask Marine about... they say Charmy hasn't been to his room either..." Blaze was nervous of asking Cream about this.

"Thats not a rumor..." Cream replied instantly.

Blaze looked at Cream in surprise.

"Very well... then... i'll have the maids clean Marine's room extra well..." Blaze cringed a little internally.

"What for?" Cream asked genuinely perplexed.

"Uhh, nothing, just never mind..." Blaze quickly covered.

"So you and Tails are together then?" Blaze tried to switch subjects.

Cream began to smile again.

"Yes... he's just so thoughtful" Cream had no problem with her feelings now.

"It would be odd if he wasn't..." Silver said as a short joke.

"Silver!" Blaze turned to her eavesdropping fiance.

"What? I just got here, ask the tailor, he keeps fidgeting about my quills..." Silver raised his hands defensively.

"So what's going on?" Silver asked not sensing the warning in Blaze's eyes.

Cream, instead of being disturbed at his appearance was more then happy enough to repeat herself.

"Tails and I are together and he's just wonderful" Cream's smile widened.

"What like, in bed?" Silver asked.

Blaze wanted to rip his head off.

"The one time he isn't naïve and it's the WORST possible time." She thought angrily.

"Of course!" Cream exclaimed sending both hedgehog and cat into shock.

"He always makes sure I have enough blankets to be warm, and if i'm still cold he snuggles closer to help."

Blaze and Silver stood there in stunned silence as Cream continued.

"Oh and his tails are the softest pillows, they are so soft yet firm..." Cream looked up at the two perplexed friends.

"Uh... that's not what I" Silver started before he fell to the ground.

Blaze stood over him with her hand outstretched but a face that read "DON'T!"

"Good thing I tripped him with my tail or he never would have shut up..." Blaze thought as she pulled him back to his feet.

Cream just giggled a bit, "You should try to be more careful, if you tripped like that with a baby in your arms it would have been horrible."

Both Blaze and Silver blushed at the thought.

"So are you guys staying for the wedding?" Silver asked trying to hide his blush.

Cream looked down.

"I would like to but we really should get home... but if Tails hasn't made the orbs work by then of course we would love to come."

Silver had a thought strike him.

"Didn't he say he could use them as like a gate?" Silver asked trying to remember.

"I think so..." Cream wasn't sure where he was going.

"Then if he gets it running sooner... couldn't he set them up and then you could go home and come back easily?"

Blaze saw Cream's eyes light up.

"THEN WE COULD INVITE EVERYONE!" Cream yelled loudly as she jumped up and down.

"That would be something..." Blaze commented once her ears stopped ringing.

"I'm going to go find Tails!" Cream said giddily before running off.

"She... is one happy girl..." Silver said his ears still a bit sore.

Blaze looped her arm around his.

"And soon it will be our turn to be happy" Blaze purred softly.

Silver cushioned her muzzle with his hand.

"Two weeks, that's all that's left..." Silver said back to her.

They kissed briefly before heading off down the hall.

"So what was that all about?" Silver asked.

"What?"

"How I had to go away so you two could talk"

"Oh... just some normal girl stuff..." Blaze tried to hide it.

"You are anything but normal, you are perfect" Silver said holding her hands.

They kissed again but this time with more passion.

"So are you going to tell me?" Silver asked again.

"Oh... it was just some gossip..."

**(…)**

**Here we go another chapter for you mien friends.**

**I was going to put something here... but I forgot...**

**meh... oh well...**

**eh... something this... something that... i'm done...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	32. Surprise

**Chapter Thirty-Two - Surprise**

**(…)**

Tails softly closed the door of the lab that Blaze had said he could use.

He passed his little work area and looked into the connected closet.

Just a moment's pause to look over his shoulder before he stepped into the closet and closed the door behind himself.

Tails flipped on the light and began rifling through a shelf.

"Here we go..." he muttered as he found a rolled up parchment.

Tails peaked outside the closet carefully before emerging with the roll clutched tightly.

A few quills fell to the ground as Tails unrolled the plans and held them down with a few small weights.

He looked over the plans for a minute before standing.

His footsteps were light to not draw attention as he slowly pulled a curtain from over a heap in the corner.

"Blaze and Silver left yesterday after she finished the rest of the orbs, then they should have the jeweled scepter back here in tomorrow or the day after that..." Tails thought as he eyed the door.

"Charmy and Marine... are barely seen... and when they are they are always together now... so I shouldn't have to worry about them... but I still need to watch out for Cream... she can't know yet."

Tails turned back to his machine while running his hand along the cool metal.

"Minimal disruptions in uniformity, proposed execution date... a day..." Tails talked to himself as he wen't over the specs.

"The reactor core is unstable by definition... but it keeps itself from meltdown by the energy boost to engines, any excess is contained in a catalyst for a rapid boost in engine torque. However this could prove to be self destructive if used for too long..." Tails checked his notes while inspecting the rest of the machine.

Tails made a few minor adjustments to his little creation before beginning to cover it up again.

In a moment he was headed out the door when he stopped.

"I forgot to put the plans back" he thought before the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ear.

Their irregular pattern and longer intervals made Tails smile for a second.

"Cream..." he thought happily as she grew closer.

Tails looked back through the open door at the plans as Cream rounded the corner.

"CREAM!" Tails quickly slammed the door shut and turned to face Cream.

"Everything ok Tails?" Cream asked noticing his hasty movement.

"Umm yeah, just fine..." Tails lied horribly.

The door behind Tails slowly creaked back open.

Tails turned and grabbed Cheese lightly before turning back to Cream with him.

"What's back there" Cream asked moving closer to Tails.

Tails hadn't had time to close the door and this time the wind pushed it back open fully.

Cream tried to duck to one side of him while Cheese went the other way.

Tails grabbed Cream and used his twin Tails to hold Cheese back.

Just a moment's struggle resulted in Cream's lips pressed against Tails'.

The embrace grew in passion and Tails released the chao to wrap his tails around Cream.

Cheese darted into the room with a cry of triumph, "Choo Choo!"

He looked back only to see Cream already lost in Tails soft touch.

Without anything to really do Cheese abandoned his conquest of the workshop and floated back to his best friend.

Cheese nuzzled in underneath Tails tails and popped up next to the two.

"Choo?" he asked making the two separate.

"Cheese..." Cream blushed a bit not wanting to leave Tails.

"Get in here you little guy" Tails said with a laugh widening his hug to include the little blue chao.

Cheese nestled in against the two as the embrace tightened.

Cream glanced at the room behind Tails.

"So what is in there? Cream asked softly.

"Do you really care?" Tails asked giving her a soft kiss.

"No..." Cream whispered returning the kiss.

"But would you tell me anyway?" Cream asked with a slight smile.

Tails began to lead her away from the workshop as Cheese closed the door.

"Fine... it's a surprise..."

(…)

The sun rose slowly for the inhabitants of the third chamber on the fifth floor.

Their high position causing the light from the windows to not cross their bed for nearly a hour after sunrise.

Cream stirred first as she moved her head closer to Tails.

She nuzzled against the soft fur of his chest and rested just a bit longer.

After a minute or two Cream noticed a shadow shift over her and hang there.

She looked back to see one of Tails' tails lifted up to shield her from the sun.

Cream turned back to see Tails softly smiling in his sleep.

Inching forward she softly pressed her lips against his.

In a moment Tails slowly brought a hand to her back.

It slowly moved up her spine with a light tingle.

Tails began kissing back after the initial delay.

Cream tried to pull back from him and succeeded in moving his arm a little.

His ever more animated sleep pulled his head closer to her's.

Cream closed her eyes to further enjoy the impending kiss when she felt his muzzle brush past her's.

Before she could react small fangs brushed through the fur on her neck, running along her skin with a small shiver mirroring it's movement.

Soft lips soon caressed the surrounding area and Cream fell victim to the new sensation.

Tails woke to the high pitched squeak that emanated from Cream.

He pulled back immediately, unaware of what he was doing.

Cream gave him a disappointed frown for a second but it quickly passed.

"Morning" Cream said letting her smile grow.

"Good morning" Tails replied letting his own smile grow.

"Blaze and Silver should be back by tonight..." Tails added.

Cream just turned a little bit.

"We could go home then, you could see your mom again..." Tails continued.

Another fidget by Cream caught Tails attention.

"Honestly... even if we can't go home... it wouldn't be so bad. Every day... together, nothing to really worry about..." Cream's words surprised Tails.

"Hey, don't go saying your going to stay here, otherwise I know Vanilla will kill me..." Tails joked lightly.

"From another dimension?"

"Knowing her, she'd find a way... she managed to have someone find you in the entire universe... and they DID!" Tails saw Cream smile a bit more.

"Oh well, she wouldn't kill my boyfriend" Cream saw Tails tense up for a minute.

"We are dating now right?" Cream asked slightly afraid.

"Of course... but i'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I made you cry again..." Tails nuzzled against her making her laugh.

Cream returned the gesture and the two exchanged brief kisses.

"Once we get back home... we're going to have to get you a dress for the wedding" Tails laughed a little bit.

"I could just use the same one from my mom's wedding, but you will need something"

"Me? What was wrong with what I wore?" Tails asked thinking back to how long he had spent dressing up for the wedding.

"You weren't wearing it with me as your date." Cream said with another light peck.

They both laughed for a bit until their lips drew close yet again.

They grew nearer and nearer until both knew that only one thing could happen in the next second.

An earth shattering boom ripped through the castle jostling the two.

Dust from the ceiling rained down as more and more of the castle began to ripple with wave after wave of onslaught.

Tails pulled Cream out of the bed by rolling just as the rock above them cracked and began to fall.

Cheese sounded from the corner of the room and Cream and Tails immediately jumped to grab him.

They turned back to the door just to see the stones overhead it fall and block the exit.

"No!" Cream breathed.

Tails whipped around and grit his teeth in anticipation of pain.

The glass in the narrow window shattered as his left fist burst through it.

Cheese scrambled out quickly avoiding the glass.

Tails threw a blanket over it so Cream could squeeze through without harm before beginning his way through as well.

Cream and Cheese hovered there in the air and Tails felt the narrow window squeezing his frame.

With his left hand damaged he couldn't push himself free and found himself stuck.

Cream and Cheese tried franticly to pull him free and succeeded without too much protest from their arms.

"What happened?" Cream asked as Tails began to fly next to her.

"I don't..." Tails trailed off as a massive airship floated across from the other side of the castle.

A sharp crackle filled the air before a short message made Tails' heart drop.

"This is your emperor, Eggman Nega, and I welcome you all... to my nice little surprise!"

**(…)**

**I'm surprised I have a chapter for you today... since... SONIC 4 came out and I spent most of the day speeding around in it.**

**But... I decided i'd give you all a nice little treat and keep the story moving along.**

**We are a little past half way in this act... mainly because i'm horrible at figuring out how many chapter's i've done in this act without looking back...**

**Anyway... expect at least two more chapters if I rush it... but I plan for three.**

**A nice healthy, wondrous, romantic, segment of Tails X Cream... **

**Oh and I already beat most of NiGHTS Into Dreams... since I took like an all night-er and already knew what I was doing...**

**Ah... nothing quite like dodging your friends deadly little future...**

**Sorry... I spaced off... anyway... that's it for the chapter.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	33. Sorry

**Chapter Thirty-Three - Sorry**

**(…)**

Cream looked to Tails as the sharp words filled the air.

"Eggman?"

The air was palpable with the fear as her words faded.

Tails looked around before grabbing Cream's hand and flying down towards the next story's window.

"Sort of, he's like Eggman but worse, we don't have a lot of time to talk..."

Cream looked back past Cheese and saw the floating fortress looming closer with near endless streams of robots flying from it.

Tails kicked a window causing it to swing open wide before pulling them all inside.

Cream followed without a word, the soft warm pressure on her hand enough to keep going.

They raced down corridors as the castle around them shook.

Twice they found their path blocked by either part of the castle destroyed or countless occupants scrambling to find shelter.

Several detour's later Tails was growing anxious.

"We have to be close..." he muttered when an explosion sent him and Cream to the ground.

Rocks scattered and bounced off Tails as he tried to stand with a groan.

"Target, firing!" A voice came in a monotone.

Tails jumped from his position feeling the air burn where he had just been.

"Cream, run!" Tails shouted as he ran at the robot.

"Can't hesitate, I have to do this, I can't rely on others..." Tails' thoughts raced as he grew closer to the robot.

"Firing!" the robot chimed again as Tails neared.

He jumped to the right but spun to cut himself short as the robot fired to his right.

"He can fire where i'm going to be, Nega is better at this then Eggman..." Tails thought as he raised a hand to his muzzle to make sure it wasn't burned.

The robot raised an arm to swing at Tails but he jumped over it delivering a strong kick to the robot.

"Error!" it's monotone exclaimed as it tumbled backwards.

Tails landed and raced forward spinning into a ball as he jumped.

The robot's head was smashed and Tails quickly kicked off the robot before it exploded.

He landed with a hand to his foot, "Ouch, kicking not good, spin-jumping still works..."

A small squirrel crawled out of the heap of metal and licked Tails' ankle.

He turned to Cream and saw her already running at him.

She jumped to hug him but Tails caught her and spun her around.

"We still have to hurry" He said to Cream's minor disappointment.

Cream ran with Tails down the corridors without incident.

"Cheese, I don't want to... but we need to fight... or Tails could get hurt..." Cream whispered to the small chao.

"Choo." Cheese replied without hesitation.

The ceiling dropped a stone and Cream jumped to dodge it.

Following that one was several other's as another robot crashed down.

It was missing most of it's one arm and was having a hard time getting up.

"Target!" it called while pulling itself to it's feet.

"CHOO!" Cheese yelled as he flew forward and knocked the robot for an uppercut.

Cream jumped up and delivered a powerful stomp sending the robot back down to the floor.

Tails spun and jumped at the robot delivering a strong blow to it's frame.

In a moment they were on their way again and soon reached a familiar door.

Tails opened the temporary workshop and rushed over to something draped in a large tarp.

He pulled the tarp off to reveal a small one seated airplane.

It had short wings with only one propeller prop at it's front.

The four wings were spread out in a biplane fashion but the top wings only came up to the top of the cockpit.

Tails jumped in and began running some test.

"Cream, pull that lever" Tails said motioning to a odd looking green stick by the desk.

It pulled the wide window open but it was still small.

Tails laid back so that even his ears were below the small windshield.

He pushed a button and the plane launched itself out the window with nearly no room to spare.

The plane immediately dropped and Cream gasped.

She ran to the window and looked out at the plummeting craft.

The wings shimmered for a second before extensions folded out from the wings.

Tails pulled skyward and headed toward the looming airship.

A sharp crack came from behind Cream and she turned to find a small radio.

"Cream, sorry..."

(…)

Tails sped forward in his surprise for Cream while adjusting the radio.

"What?" Cream was still stunned at the sudden take off.

"I was going to use this to write your name in the sky... but" The line went dead for a moment and Cream saw a large explosion outside.

In a minute the frame of the plane appeared in the sky and Cream felt her heartbeat slow down.

"He's spotted me, i've got to go evasive, find Charmy and Marine, get somewhere safe!" Tails came through in a minute.

"But" Cream was about to send.

"I've got to take this guy down, or at least stall him, Blaze and Silver won't be able to get back till tonight, you need to get safe!"

Cream looked at Cheese and nodded.

Both turned from the radio to the window and back.

"We're staying" they said over the radio and Tails frowned a little bit in his cockpit.

He steeled himself while pulling the yolk of the plane back and to the left making the plane pull up with a roll avoiding the fire of Nega's flak cannons.

The projectiles exploded as they passed and Tails fought the air pressure differences.

He checked a small meter as he pulled out of his stunt.

"Four G's already, have to keep control..." he muttered.

"You can do it Tails!" Cream's cheering comes over his radio.

Tails lowers the volume so he can focus but still hear that she is ok.

"I have to do this, I can't sit back again... I can't lose someone else..." Tails thought as he threw the throttle wide.

A large cannon on the airship swung in his direction.

Tails rolled the plane to the right before pulling up and shutting the engine off.

The forced stall pulls the plane back down as the speed drops.

"Come on..." Tails mutters as he restarts the engine and pulls out of the dive.

The castle below was racked with wave after wave of artillery fire, smaller laser fire from robots and the battle cries of countless soldiers.

"Get out of the sky little one, there is no place for you in my plan." Eggman Nega's voice carried out over the area from the speakers of the ship.

Tails pushed the nose down hard and did an inverse loop low to the ground.

He pulls out halfway and races straight up in front of the fortress.

Tails looked at the castle for a minute as a large green tower appears amid the mass of yellow highlighted metal.

With a quick jerk Tails swept by the tower and looked out to see Nega standing there with a malicious grin.

"Go" Tails breathed while pushing a button to release a spray of chemicals.

The smoke blankets the tower of the ship so that nobody would have been able to see out of it.

"My sensors are still running full you fool, really now, can't your queen do something?" Nega still hadn't recognized him.

Tails kept sweeping around the tower creating a thick blanket.

"Gotta work with it..." he breathed as he dodged more fire.

A sharp crack came as his radio frequency was joined by Nega.

"Radio? Well, for those nostalgics I guess. Now be a dear and hold still, I am impressed that you bumbling idiots managed to make a plane but machines are my forte, you can't win!"

The small screen crackled onto the radio and Tails wanted to cut out the camera he had put in.

"Ohohoho, seems you're a bit more then the bumbling knights."

"Shut up!" Tails called angrily as he pulled the plane low to the deck of the airship.

"You might just crash, then I would have to clean all the useless off my marvelous machine." Nega's words made Tails feel sick.

"Really now, enough with the smoke, you can't do much with it..." the doctor continued.

"Watch me!" Tails said while dropping the plane and skimming the surface of the metal colossus.

He pulled the yolk hard and made the cabin of the plane scrape against the airship.

"Now that is just rude, making me scrap you off..." Nega was still oblivious.

Tails pulled up quickly as the sparks ignited the smoke and shrouded the command deck of the ship in flames.

"a..gh..." Garbled words came over the radio as the multitude of flames scrambled the frequency.

Tails pulled hard to keep the plane level but he had done a bit more damage to it then he had wanted.

His left hand ached as Tails struggled.

Smoke that had been pulled into the airship's engines ignited as well making a large boom rip from several of them.

Tails smiled as he saw the sun rising high.

"You tricky little fox, i'll have your charred remains pulled from your plane!" a screech came over the radio.

"Whoever you are, you will wish you could forget the pain i'm going to put you though once I have you... FIRE ALL BATTERIES!" Nega was shouting in anger.

"You forget me already?" Tails asked, not able to feel a bit like Sonic.

"I never forget a face, that way it's more fun when they are in pain!" Nega bit back with venom as large amounts of light were being focused in it's cannons.

Tails smiled as he raised both of his bushy tails and dove low.

"You're that one with that blasted hedgehog, what are you doing here, i'll rip you across this dimension just to make you scream!"

"I'm going to take you down" Tails said as he raced along above the war below.

A young frog jumped to his plane, clutching at the landing gear with one arm while his other held a spear.

Tails had little time to object before the frog jumped off again piercing a robot with the ease of someone taking a breath.

A large panther was encircled by a number of robots with a procession of what looked to be medical units behind him.

He was fighting hard when Tails saw one of the robots about to gain the upper hand.

Tails pulled hard to the right and spun the plane smacking the robot to pieces with the wing shaking violently.

Hard work turned to nothing as it's components began to dissolve.

Tails pulled up just as a dreaded sound came over his radio.

"TAILS LOOK OUT!" Cream yelled as Nega's ship fired it's now charged lasers.

The other wing is severed in the middle and Tails fights hard to keep the plane from crashing down into the evacuating people below.

Tails pulled the plane wide and tried to set it down in the field.

Continued fire set the ground ablaze as Tails struggled to level the plane out.

He looked out the cockpit as a wall safely blocked the plane from view of Nega.

Cream rushed at Tails as he stumbled from the plane.

She buried her head in his muzzle.

Tails kissed her softly.

"Sorry I ruined your surprise..." Tails muttered.

"Sorry..."

(…)

**Well... it's only been... THAT LONG! Since last update... oh well... I expect most of you are angry at me...**

**The big plane fight scene... i've been wanting to do this since act one and I finally got to...**

**this act is looking to have one or two act's left, and i'll try to get the next one up faster then this one...**

**Anyway, the plane scene will have seemed hectic and a bit hard to follow.**

**Like i've said before this is sort of planed.**

**I don't want to describe absolutely everything and turn a reading experience into just a list... no offense to The Great Gatsby...**

**Now onto a bit of explination.**

**The plane, it was Tails' little project, a gift to cream.**

**He was going to use it to write her name in the sky, a little something romantic from our resident twin tailed flyboy...**

**Anyway... i've more things I must do sadly so I shall leave you all...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	34. FIGHT!

**Chapter Thirty-Four - Fight!**

**WARNING: ACTION!**

**(…)**

Cream and Tails were huddled behind a pillar as the sun slowly moved from the top of the sky.

He laid on his side as Cream bandaged his hand with what was left of a royal banner.

"The castle will really need work..." Tails mumbled at it's shaking frame.

More then a fourth of the castle had fallen, it's surrounding walls gone and beautiful gardens crushed by scores of soldiers. The medical wing had been hit hit hard but everyone had been evacuated.

A orange chameleon appeared next to them with a small concealed scroll.

He unrolled it without any wasted time and produced a long unused space for a makeshift tarp.

"Collect what you can of the plane, I might be able to fix it..." Tails muttered and the chameleon vanished to grab what he could.

"Tails, you can't go back out there, your hand is still bleeding" Cream fussed but Tails turned from her.

She heard the soft whisper of his tears over the confusion caused by the ongoing battle.

An olive dog darted from pile to pile of debris and was soon at their side.

"Cellophane will get the parts, we need to get you two to a safe place" He grumbled through the long corse beard.

Tails pulled himself to his feet while Cream loaned her hand to help pull him from the ground.

They scrambled from their place and after a minute found themselves in the center hall of the castle.

"These walls were made of the hardest stones and gems imaginable, only the powers of Sol could tear them down..." Their companion addressed as they entered the momentary shelter.

They glanced at the medical tents in the corner when they saw a familiar face.

Charmy buzzed over with a bandage on his head.

"You guys are ok!" he sounded elated as the castle around them echoed with the booms of destruction.

"Yeah... we tried to stop him but he shot me down..." Tails hung his head.

Cream squeezed his arm and saw him smile for a split second.

"We've been in here for a while now, the robots keep trying to get in but we've been pushing them back." Charmy recounted their own struggle in the battle.

"Where's Marine?" Cream asked after noticing she was nowhere in sight.

Charmy blushed, "Still at the front lines, I got hit by a rock and she sent me back here but refused to come with, once I find a weapon i'm heading back..." he tapped the bandages for emphasis.

Cheese huddled close to Cream as a few soldiers were brought back with wounds for treatment.

"You just left her?" Tails looked at the bee with a hard stare.

"No, I left the robots with her, that's much worse for them." Charmy chuckled while spying a pike lying next to a table.

"That's perfect, i'm gonna get them good!" Charmy cheered as he buzzed off with weapon in hand.

Tails looked to the ground for a minute.

Cream looked at him in wonder before he took a step forward.

He reached out and grabbed a sword from the table and began to lift it.

Cream smacked it down and Tails turned to her.

They locked eyes in a stare, irises pulling the words from the others' mind.

"Don't!" Cream said without words.

Tails hardened his stare, "I have to help!"

"You can, but not like this... please..." Cream said back, a subtle tear beginning to show.

Tails didn't say anything, neither did his eyes as he stared back.

The tear grew and began to roll down her cheek.

In less then a second the tear pulled away from the moist fur and let gravity be it's guide.

Tails raised his hand and caught the tear less then a hairs breadth from where it took off.

Cream fell forward into Tails' embrace and the two shared a tender moment that was almost out of place among the charred mortar and groaning stones of the castle.

Tails turned from her for just a split second before turning back for a quick kiss, "Bring me any parts from the robots!"

Some haggard civilians and servants looked about before bringing whatever they could find.

"Thisss should help" The chameleon from earlier said as he appeared with the remnants of Tails' plane.

"What are you going to do?" several younger children looked at him from behind their parent's pant legs.

Tails pulled at the panel of one of the robot chassis.

It refused to give and he raised his other hand only to drop it from pain.

Cream joined his attempt and pulled off the panel with him.

Tails smiled at her sweetly before searching for a part quickly.

He held up a small glowing sort of battery and smiled at the little frog who had asked the question.

Tails smiled as his mind went into overdrive, his lips opened with a lighthearted tone.

"We're going to protect all of you, nobody else needs to be hurt in this fight!"

(…)

Tails stood back as the makeshift plane stood before him.

Their plan was set, the path was clear for a launch out the western window, and he looked at those around him.

"I need help, some people to come with for an assault on Nega's base." Tails said looking out.

A lizard shifted for a second and someone coughed.

Before desperation could grip Tails however, a hand shot up from somewhere in the crowd.

The owner moved forward and Tails stifled a laugh as he saw who it was.

"I'm coming, this leg is all set for it." Usagi said with a beaming face.

He walked over to the scrap pile and grabbed a long metal rod.

"This will do for some damage" he nodded while standing next to the plane.

A red turtle raised his arm while moving forward with a dented shield and short spear.

"We can only take five, including myself, are there two more?" Tails felt odd asking so much of other's for a chance.

Cream squeezed his arm while smiling, "I'm coming!"

Tails looked at her with a dead stare.

"No..." he said instantly feeling guilt for the expression on her face.

Cream pulled him aside with her smile slowly trying to work it's way back to her face.

"I can't Cream... you would be safer here..." Tails began but Cream shushed him.

"I'm coming" Cream responded moving closer to him.

"Cream... I can't lose you... please... I need you to stay..." Tails felt his tears coming again.

Cream moved closer again, "I'm coming" she repeated.

"Please..." Tails felt the tension rising in his throat as he chocked back the tears.

"You don't want to lose me right?" Cream asked and Tails nodded.

"Then if we are together, we can't lose each other" Cream said cheerily making Tails smile.

"Cream..." Tails muttered wiping his tears.

"Miles..." Cream said seeing him cringe.

They kissed softly.

"You know I hate that name" Tails said as they embraced each other.

"Then we won't have a junior then will we" Cream saw Tails blush at her words.

They returned to the group to see a monkey with long brown hair dotted with black hanging around most of her face.

"I'm volunteering" she said with a small smile when the others looked at her.

They scrambled onto the plane and in a minute they were all set for launch.

There were no seats, everyone clung to the wings with their bodies laid out down the fuselage.

They began to move slowly down the hall towards the window.

Tails smiled at Cream's touch on his shoulder as they lifted off.

The windows were pulled open wide and they broke into the night sky.

Air hummed past them all as the craft raced above the clouds.

"Won't the guy see us coming on radar or something?" Usagi asked as they neared the ship.

Tails shook his head, "I took the signal his robots send out and reversed it, we show up on the radar but only as an empty space, he would have to manually be watching to see us."

They neared the ship and circled around it to land on the rear.

"If we come in soft enough, we shouldn't be noticed and could still use this to get off once we take Nega down." Tails said aloud as they skimmed along the metal surface at a slowing pace.

"Everyone get ready..." Tails said as they touched down lightly and rolled a short distance.

Usagi jumped off with his staff in hand.

Dust jumped off next, her furry hands covered in sharpened gauntlets.

Aegis followed suit, rolling as he landed with spear at the ready.

Cheese floated up and Cream followed him as Tails pulled the plane to a stop.

He wasted no time and met the others at a nearby service hatch.

In a minute the hatch opened as Tails used a small computer to hack it.

The group moved forward when they noticed a troop of eight robots marching down a corridor.

"Intruder, raise alarm!" one said as it noticed them.

"Don't let them find out we're here!" Dust shouted as she jumped forward and smacked one down with her tail.

Usagi roared loudly as he bounded forward and brought his staff down with an overhead sweep that shattered the metal of his target.

Aegis blocked a shot with this shield before bashing in the hand of the robot and piercing it's processor with his spear.

Cream jumped over a swing from a robot's lance while Cheese raced forward delivering a sickening attack to the now useless Negabot.

Dust dug one of her gauntlets into the face of a nearby robot and climbed over him pushing him down as she leapt forward again.

Tails whirled his nick-namesakes and took to the air, dropping down with a hard impact and bursting open armor with his fast spinning tails.

Aegis threw his spear through a robot as it headed for the alarm, stopping it in it's tracks.

The bumbling machine pulled at the spear but it was lodged solidly.

The last robot fell as Usagi swept it's legs out then brought the staff down on it's hard drive in one fluid motion.

Aegis rammed the side of his shield between the head of the robot and it's shoulders before pulling out his spear from the wrecked mass of metal.

Tails pulled up the first robot Dust had hit and saw minimal damage, he pulled out the small computer and connected it.

After a minute he smiled, "I know where the engines are!"

They made a break for the engine rooms with Tails guiding them.

Winding corridors led to small brawls as they ventured forth.

Usagi got pretty handy with sweeping several robots at once while Dust and Aegis would pounce with fist and spear.

Cheese and Cream held their own delivering strong kicks and frightening slams.

Tails jumped in to help but made sure to keep the computer and Cream safe.

"Why aren't we at the engine rooms yet?" Usagi asked as they finished off the last robots of the skirmish.

"The most direct route is through the bridge but we don't exactly want to go that way. Nega designed this the smart way but so far we've been able to stop any robots from sounding the alarm." Tails said.

They worked their way farther down with the engine room only looking a short distance away.

A sharp crackle came over the speakers of the ship and the group cringed a little.

"Little rats, how long did you think you could go unnoticed?" Nega's voice echoed down the halls.

"Shut up" Usagi yelled as they kept on running.

"How dare you, you have no place in this world!" Nega shouted at the group.

Dust spied the nearest speaker and jumped for it.

"Monkey see, Monkey break!" she laughed as the speaker fell to pieces in her grip.

They raced forward and entered the engine room.

Before them stood around twenty robots.

Tails looked at Cream for a second before they all raced forward.

Nega watched from the bridge with a villainous smile as he dreamed of triumph.

"They won't last through this fight!"

(…)

Their battle raged on with most the robots falling.

Aegis blocked several shots with his shield but broke his spear against one of the wrecked bots.

Seven still stood as he crouched low to block what he could.

Dust huddled behind him, her tail smoking and left wrist throbbing in pain.

"We have to finish this" Usagi said as he took cover from a blast behind a control panel.

Cream and Cheese dodged their way to a pile of the broken machines.

"Hurry, we need more down there" Nega ordered more robots to come to the room.

Tails looked at Usagi for a moment before he sprung out from his own hiding place.

Usagi jumped in for a swing only to have to dodge backwards from the robot's lance.

Tails jumped up and grabbed Usagi's staff as he took to the air.

Usagi dropped to the end of the staff and delivered a solid kick as Tails dropped the staff and Usagi on the robot.

Dust twirled from behind Aegis and lobbed the gauntlet from her left hand hitting another robot hard.

Aegis blocked another shot before spinning on the spot and sending his shield flying like a discus, embedding itself in a third robot.

Tails dropped and crashed down onto the robot Dust had struck ending it's ability to move.

Usagi drove his staff through his own opponent bring the robot count down to four but with more on the way.

Aegis rolled to avoid a shot now devoid of any protection.

Cream and Cheese jumped forward towards Aegis who pulled himself into his shell.

Cream kicked Aegis as hard as she could while Cheese bashed the side making him spin.

Aegis went forward spinning and bowled over the last robot with a laser.

He pulled out of his shell and bashed the robot against the wall to end it.

The remaining robots all charged with lances raised causing everyone to jump back.

Usagi parried one's lance forcing it through the other robot.

"Two!" he cried as he jumped at the one in front of him.

The broad side of the other robot's lance struck him on the side sending him back to the ground.

Dust ran up and delivered a quick kick, going into a full backflip using her tail to add damage.

The robot stumbled and Aegis body slammed the other to keep it from pulling it's lance free.

Tails jumped as he began to spin and bashed into the same robot, the combined force of him and Aegis terminating it's programming.

Cream ran at the last robot and it swung to hit her only to have her quickly spin to dodge it.

She kicked it up only to have the robot crash down as Cheese raced from above.

"CHOO!" the little, tired chao celebrated before returning to Cream's arms.

Aegis ran to the door while Tails headed for the controls.

"GET IN THERE, YOU BLASTED HEAPS, I'LL MELT EVERY ONE OF YOU IF YOU DON'T GET IN THERE!" Nega was screaming at his robots as they neared the room.

"I can't lock the door" Aegis said solemnly looking at the controls.

"I can't hack the door and the controls at once" Tails said stopping dead.

Dust looked at the door controls for a second before turning to Usagi.

"Pass me your staff hun" she said and Usagi tossed it to her good hand.

She spun it quickly over head before jamming it straight into the controls.

Sparks flew in protest but her gauntlet saved her arm from the current.

"Get back to the engines, that should hold..." She breathed pulling her left wrist closer to her body.

Aegis grabbed his shield and hammered the staff in farther just to be safe.

Tails labored over the engines for a minute before a large red face grinned at him with evil joy.

"He locked me out!" Tails cried as the digital face of Eggman Nega appeared on the monitors.

Usagi looked at the door then Dust before he looked at the engines.

"I have an idea..." he said grabbing a slightly bent lance from it's previous owner.

"Aegis, I need a hand" he said prompting the turtle to hand over his shield.

Tails and Cream looked on, casting glances at the door and each other.

"Hold this..." Usagi said and Aegis held the lance point down towards the controls.

"I can't reach..." Usagi breathed seeing the shield wasn't staying on top of the handle of the lance.

"I've got it" Dust jumped up and hung off the wall to keep it steady.

"Tails, Cream, i'm gonna need help" Usagi said running to the other side of the room.

Tails eyes sparked as he saw the idea.

"When I say go we all jump on it as hard as we can!" Usagi said bracing himself as pounding began on the door.

"GET THEM, NO NOT THEM, THEM! FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Nega's voice cut out as he looked away seemingly distracted.

The ship began to echo with loud noises of more then just the robots outside the door.

"GO!" Usagi yelled jumping to first the ceiling then kicking off directly down at the shield.

Cream dropped from the sky with Tails and all three landed with enough force to drive the lance and shield to the floor.

They jumped off as the siren's began to sound.

"The ship is going down..." Tails breathed.

Usagi raced for the door only to find it still locked.

He pulled at his staff but couldn't get it free.

"We can't get out!" He yelled and saw Tails look down.

"I know..." he breathed while walking slowly to Cream.

He pulled her closer as the ship began to fall, large explosions coming from the outer hull of the ship.

Everyone began to collapse, fatigue, injury, and hopelessness pulling on them more then gravity ever could.

Dust pulled Usagi down with her and looked awkwardly into his face.

"If we get out of this you are going to owe me a drink..." she blushed a little as he too blushed.

Aegis grabbed his shield and pulled out a small cloth to polish it with.

Cheese was already asleep, the fighting far too much for him.

Several minutes passed of silent reflection.

The ship began to shake violently and Tails hugged Cream tighter.

"I love you..." he whispered and felt Cream nuzzle her head against his chest.

The shaking grew worse and they closed their eyes.

A ear shattering explosion caused them all to pop their eyes open and they saw what was possibly the most ridiculous of things to see at a time as such.

A cat and hedgehog, the first aflame in a bright pink and the latter shining gold with blue tendrils leaking from his figure.

"I've got the ship, you get them out" Burning Blaze said to Super Silver as she raced off after a small pod of Eggman Nega's.

They all were stupified as a blue aura surrounded them and lifted them from the crashing ship.

Silver landed at the castle, his quills beginning to fade from gold back to his namesake hue.

Their group was settled down from the hold of his mind before he fell to his knees exhausted.

Blaze returned in a minute, he pink slowly returning to it's natural purple.

The two looked at the party of Tails, Cream, Cheese, Usagi, Aegis, and Dust.

Blaze kneeled down next to Silver.

"We may have missed most of it... but it must have been one heck of a fight..."

(…)

**Big Chapter...**

**ACTION! DRAMA! ROMANCE! **

**Another chapter is left before the end of this act but I will say this...**

**MAN I liked writing the fights in this... really... haven't done that much since Sonic and Eggman earlier... but really Beast By Moonlight if you want a good one...**

**I was planing on using Marine and Charmy for the additional fighting members but I gave them a little rest and use some others... it's a big castle and they were busy...**

**Oh and I added a little flame for Usagi if you picked up the hint...**

**Not much more to say other then I never thought i'd write a fight scene to Queen but meh, Don't Stop Me Now!**

**Man my blood is pumping...**

**But I fear I must leave you all for the night.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	35. Waves

**Chapter Thirty-Five - Waves**

**(…)**

Tails stood looking out over Sky Babylon as the sun began it's decent from the sky.

The wing blew through his fur and he closed his eyes from the sudden sweep of cold over him.

A warm tingling came to his arm followed by an even warmer touch as Cream moved closer.

She rested her head on Tails' shoulder making him nuzzle his own head against her's.

"Ten minutes..." Tails breathed, "Then we get to go home..."

Blaze looked at the four orbs arranged in a perfect circle.

"Why did we have to come all the way UP here...?" Blaze asked again.

Silver pulled her closer and she calmed down a bit.

"From my calculations, this place corresponds with Angel Island in our dimension. So until we can set up the gate at that end, we will end up moving in dimension but not space." Tails explained not moving from his spot with Cream.

"Never thought we'd be drudging round this ol' place again..." Marine said looking at the ruins with a half smile.

Charmy just hummed a small tune to himself.

"Going to be one heck of a new venture, once I get a ship an all..." Marine continued.

Ten minutes passed so fast nobody actually expected it to come.

Things seemed much more likely that they would just skip over it without anything occurring, but they didn't.

A small timer let out a small beep that was quickly drowned out by the massive roar of the machinery springing to life.

"Going to be a heck of a time to move all this..." Silver commented as he looked at the machines working away.

"You won't have to, once the gate is set up you will be able to put the orbs anywhere and the gateway will be supported by the ambient energy from the different dimensions." Tails smiled as Cream pulled him closer.

"So what all do we need to do once it's working?" Silver asked and Tails turned with his arm wrapping around Cream.

I would suggest moving it to the capital, we could easily set ours up at Mystic ruins so I can check up on it and anyone can hop a train or boat to where they're headed"

"what didn't you think of?" Cream asked him playfully.

Tails looked at his feet for a minute before pulling out the four spare orbs for their dimension.

"We have nine orbs here, and hopefully three more back home... but i'll have to find them and set them up before the gate will work."

"Is that a problem mate?" Marine asked concerned.

"Only for me... it will take me a minute to get from Angel Island to the cliff where Eggman sent us off from, if I can find those orbs, we're fine... otherwise the gates would have to stay alined or they would only be one way tickets." Tails walked slowly up to the four orbs as they began to show every color imaginable.

Blue pulses gripped Tails and he clung to the pack with the other five orbs.

The pulses turned to purple and Tails felt his fur being pulled at lightly.

"Once I stabilize these extra orbs, assuming I find the first three, we should be able to move the gates, but until I get back, don't try to send anything th"

The green waves made Tails body shake and cut him off as he faded from sight.

Cream moved forward a bit with her smile showing.

"How long will it take?" Charmy asked looking around.

"Knowing Tails... and what he said about time differences... About five minutes..." Cream said with her smile widening.

Silver levitated a small pocket watch up and checked it.

"Four fifty three..." he red out the remaining time.

Below them a couple hundred feet was solid air, just flowing as expected.

Below that sat a small nearly unnoticeable island.

It sat in it's place, unaware of what was going on above it's misleading caves.

All that troubled it, among all that could, were small, simple rivulets of water washing against it's shores as waves.

(…)

Tails felt his entire world pop as if he had been squeezed out of a tube of toothpaste.

A moment of weightlessness came over him the same time that his feet hit hard ground as if it had rushed up upon him.

He crashed to his knees with his breath wrenched from his lungs.

Tails coughed for a second before a strong hand pulled him from the ground.

"You have a second to say something before someone get's really angry" a deep voice sounded as Tails tried to look around.

Before he could get his mind to work he was spun from the source only glimpsing a few streaks of green.

The next image how ever came in crystal clear and it scared him half to death.

Vanilla walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Please dear... tell me Cream will be here in a minute?" She asked.

Tails was dropped to his feet by Vector.

"How... but... how did you know..." Tails scrambled for a way to make sense.

A familiar chuckle made him turn to see an all to familiar shade of blue.

"These things let us see where the fourth orb was... so we've been checking up on you guys for the past month and a half..." Sonic said with the three orbs stacked atop his one finger, spinning away in perfect balance.

"The orbs... this is perfect!" Tails shouted before he was pulled back.

"I'm sorry but you said Cream was coming, correct?" Vanilla's smile made Tails shiver.

He dropped his ears and his tails fell still.

"Not yet... I need to make everything safe..." Tails saw Vanilla's smile become more genuine.

"What do you need?" Amy asked cheerily.

Tails moved to Sonic and grabbed the orbs.

"Three minutes and I could really go for" he stopped as a small object bounced off his head.

Tails grabbed the object as it fell and smiled, "A mint..."

"I remembered" Amy said with a soft smile.

Tails placed the orbs around in a circle, joining the four original ones and producing the other four spares.

"With these, I can tune them into the other dimension perfectly, they've been to both and I can tap into the other dimensions sequence..." Tails spoke more to himself then anyone.

"Charmy didn't get in too much trouble did he?" Espio asked as Tails worked.

"Well... he did... he nearly died, risked his own life, fought in a small war oh and the worse part..." Tails grinned a little as he began his small joke.

Espio slapped a hand to his face, "What did he do now?" Vector asked sullenly.

"He saved a girls life and they're together now" Tails said with a small grin.

Amy squealed a little, "That sounds romantic, another of your foxy plans?"

Tails blushed a little at Amy's look, "No... that uh... was a one time thing..."  
"Look, lets finish this later, everyone isn't home yet..." Vector said making everyone quiet down.

Knuckles stood off against a pillar, still silent.

"I guess you're going to need something for power?"

Tails turned with a surprised look.

"The Master Emerald, Knuckles, never let anyone call you an idiot again!" Tails shouted as Knuckles pointed back at the large green emerald atop the altar just a small distance away.

"Don't give him all the credit, old Knucklehead didn't know you guys had gone until we asked him about the emerald last week" Sonic snickered.

"THATS CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME!" Knuckles roared back raising his fist at Sonic.

Tails just began flying to the altar steps.

He placed two of the extra orbs next to steps before running back to the other four.

"GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles was shouting as he chased Sonic around.

"Glad to see not much changed while I was gone..." Tails chuckled before moving to the center of the circle.

"Here I go" Tails smiled as he saw the orbs begin to light up.

The colors of the pulses changed as the two orbs at the altar glowed a bright crimson.

He felt his fur being pulled upward again as the purple began to shift to green.

He looked back at his friends as he began to fade, them sending him off with beaming smiles and waves.

(…)

"One twenty four..." Silver counted out.

"We know" Blaze said with a small smile as she pulled the watch from the air.

A grim feeling swept over Tails as he landed for the second time.

Everyone looked at him with smiles spreading.

"It's all set" Tails said placing the other two orbs around the existing circle.

Cream ran up to him and jumped on him just as he set the second orb down.

Tails fell to the ground with a smile.

He let the kisses rain upon him with laughter in his heart.

Cream's lips caressed every inch of his face before finding his lips and cutting off his light laughter.

Tails pulled lightly at her back inching her closer so they could deepen the embrace.

Cream opened her mouth more and explored Tails mouth with her tongue.

Tails fought back trying to reach Cream's own mouth but she was pressing her tongue against his furiously.

Cream pulled back for air and Tails moved forward as she inhaled.

Her soft breathing turned to a sharp gasp as Tails teeth brushed against her neck as his lips caressed her skin.

Tails moved up and kissed Cream on the lips as she tried to overcome the surprise.

He licked his tongue across her lips and they slip open without protest and it was now his turn to explore her mouth.

She felt her lungs press forth what little air she had in a moan before her mind took a short break just to enjoy the sensation.

Charmy buzzed forward with Marine in his arms.

"Don't mean to be an interruption" he began before Marine pulled him closer.

"They're busy mate, use the moment" She said with a wink before her lips met his.

Tails and Cream soon broke from each other with heavy panting.

"Time to go..." Tails said as he helped Cream to her feet.

"Don't forget the wedding is in a few days" Blaze said as the two looked back from the circle.

Tails looked into Cream's eyes as he moved to the center of the ring.

He extended his hand as the blue pulses started.

Cream grabbed it and twirled into him like a dancer.

The purple pulses held them locked there as the orbs glowed brightly.

"We won't..." Cream said as the green pulses pulled them from the Sol dimension.

They landed and the pulses released them of their hold.

The held momentum of Cream spinning into Tails sent them both for a quick spin as they got their bearings.

A figure rushed forward and pulled Cream from Tails arms.

She protested for a minute before seeing her mother smiling at her.

"OH CREAM!" Vanilla had no other words for the occasion and instead resorted to a solid stream of tears.

Tails frowned a bit at the loss of Cream's touch but quickly smiled as Vanilla pulled him into the hug.

"And you made sure she got back safe!" Vanilla dragged the words from the deep reaches of her mind as if it was the hardest sentence she'd ever said.

Vector grabbed them all and lifted them in his strong grip.

"Thanks for making us a family again you little genius..." The croc began to tear up himself.

Their small celebration ended as a flash of light signaled the next arrival from the other dimension.

Marine jumped from Charmy's arms and wobbled a bit.

Charmy rushed to steady her.

"I feel like i'm seasick... that just won't do one bit..." She muttered before looking around.

"MARINE!" Sonic nearly fell to the ground.

Amy looked at Sonic with a pang in her heart.

"You know her?" Amy asked, her hammer conveniently already ready.

"No, I mean yeah... I just... Tails said Charmy saved a girl and they were together... I just didn't figure on her..." Sonic raised his hands up immediately.

"He was a mate on my crew back a set of years, he bore witness to the great adventures of Captain Marine first hand!" Marine said proudly.

"But what are you doing here?" Sonic blurted out.

"Charmy here is my new first mate and of course I couldn't pass up the chance of a whole new world to explore, there will be heaps of adventures yet to come!"

"Welcome Ms. Marine" Vanilla said as she tried to dry her tears.

Espio walked up to Charmy with his hand behind his back.

"Uh... you aren't still mad about the shuriken are you?" Charmy asked seeing his serious face.

Espio looked him straight in the face before pulling out a small package and handing it over.

"Huh?" Charmy said before digging into it.

"There you go, your own ninja training kit, now you can stop playing with my stuff" Espio smiled.

"Maybe you can learn to grow up if I actually try" Espio was cut off as he dodge a kunai.

"CUT IT OUT!" he yelled at Charmy who just laughed.

"Good, I thought you might have changed, here..." Charmy laughed as he handed the kit back.

"It's more fun to play with your stuff!" he grinned like an idiot.

Espio just returned his hand to his face.

Vector walked over with a soft laugh in his throat.

"Nice to have you all back, and looks like we've even got a new member for the agency!" Vector said casting a glance at Marine.

Charmy was about to say something when a bright flash made them all turn.

"What now?" Knuckles asked shielding his eyes.

Out stepped a sight of surprise to all.

"We were going to let them tell you... but how many chances do you get..." Silver started as he looked around at the mostly strangers.

"You've all been invited to a royal wedding, in four days." Blaze said with a soft purr as she moved closer to Silver.

Everyone stood there in stunned silence until a fit of laughter filled the air from one of them.

Everyone turned to Sonic to see him nearly fall to the ground.

"You guys go on an adventure with out me and it sounds like something I would have jumped at the chance for!" Sonic kept on laughing as everyone looked at him.

Sonic took a breath before continuing his laughter.

"Man you guys know how to make some waves!"

**(…)**

**End of Act Four - Home**

**(…)**

**Another chapter and another ending.**

**Act four is complete and our heroes are home... **

**I will probably be taking a small break between this and Act five but it shouldn't be too long.**

**I'll go let myself hum happily... yes happily...**

**I'm so glad all of you have read this far and I hope that you will stick around for the last act of my best story.**

**I say best as it has just as many favorites as Beast By Moonlight and I actually managed to have a story with more then just plot, but complicated, thinking, mysterious, romantic, wondrous, fantastical elements I couldn't have imagined using before...**

**Now I shall leave you...**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And There Is A Bit Less... But Still Much To Do!**

**-One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	36. Forgetting

**Act Five - Holding**

**(…)**

**Chapter Thirty-Six - Forgetting**

**(…)**

Footsteps rang out as two young mammals ran through the house of the fox.

Tails skidded as he rounded the corner and turned his head back to check for Cream.

She ran after him with a hanger wrapped in a bag.

Tails jumped and closed the door before sprinting through the kitchen.

Cream saw the door close and doubled around to catch him as he came to the living room.

A moment of shock came to the kitsune as he saw his way blocked before he sprang to the nearest door and shut it behind him immediately.

He turned to run only to bash into a wall.

"I.Q. Over three-hundred and I lock myself in a closet..." Tails thought instantly before he heard knocking on the door.

"Tails, get out here or we're going to be late." Cream called while straightening out her dress.

"I'll come out when you stop trying to get that on me, I swear I look fine!" Tails called back while rubbing his sore nose.

Cream looked at the hanger and bag before looking at the door.

"Come out already!" Cream called back at him again.

She heard the clicking of the doorknob then silence.

"Tails..." She called again.

A few more clicks then nothing.

"Cream..." She finally heard faintly.

Before she could answer she heard another whisper.

"The door locks from outside..." Tails muttered.

An odd sensation began to come over Cream.

The bottom of her stomach began to swish around before jumping as high as it could.

Eventually as the jumping shook her body it pushed her lungs up before they recoiled back down.

The result was a ragged breathing that had a distinct sound.

"Ha.. ha... hahahahahahHAHAHAH!" Cream burst into laughter at the trouble of Tails.

"You are a genius and you lock yourself..." Cream cut herself off with more laughter.

Cream unlocked the door and felt Tails begin to push against it.

"Cream... can you let me out?" Tails asked as he felt the pressure on the other side of the door.

The door opened for just a second and Tails was pelted with the hanger and bag she had been carrying.

"Put it on and I let you out" Cream said smiling as she clicked the lock again.

"Fine... i'll stay in here and miss the wedding!" Tails called back.

"Then Blaze will burn the Tornado for missing her wedding" Cream answered.

Tails felt his heart stop beating for a minute.

After a bit of mumbling Cream smiled as she heard the zipper being pulled down.

"I hate wearing pants..." She giggled as Tails kept fuming.

Tails knocked on the door and Cream opened it gaining a smile.

"Perfect, now you match my dress" Cream said as Tails fidgeted.

"Look... let's just get to Angel Island..." Tails muttered as they headed outside to the Tornado.

The hangar was open already and they climbed inside with ease.

Tails glanced at the door to his workshop and then back to the yolk.

They taxied before lifting off but Cream noticed Tails kept glancing back at his workshop.

In the workshop a small robot laid sprawled on the floor.

It's arm fallen off and watering can spilled.

The water had evaporated in the month or so it had been there but the robot hadn't been able to move without a charge.

Without maintenance the robot had broken down one day and had nobody to fix it.

It still laid there, halfway between it's target and it's charging base.

Still in the window, soft rain occasionally taunting it, was Cosmo's plant, withered from lack of water.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked as Tails kept looking over his shoulder.

Tails shook his head.

"I'm not sure... I just feel like there is something that i'm forgetting..."

(…)

Silver stood next to a shriveled otter as he mumbled to himself.

"You know... after so many of these... you start remembering everyone who's stood before you." He drawled on with a smile that lifted his aging face.

Silver did his best to listen to the priest reminiscing in hope that it would calm his nervous trembling.

"Just think, of all the weddings i've been too... i've gotten to do TWO royal weddings... of course I expected a cat groom but you youngsters always manage to surprise me..."

Silver blushed a little bit at the otter's continuing remarks.

"But you got a looker, in my day I nearly got tricked by this dame who took everything but my hat..." He grabbed his tall hat as if to make sure it was still there.

"Going to have a lot of fun continuing the royal blood line aren't you... Heh heh heh..."

Silver let the old man continue but found him just making the whole situation worse.

He began to glance around as the roar of guests whispering made him begin to shake again.

A soft humming came over the assembly after a minute.

They looked up and saw several guards, dressed in flowing robes circle above with banners of gold, purple, amber and teal.

The various birds all did complicated patterns making their banners trail after them in the air.

They all spiraled upward before racing together in a complicated maneuver.

Silver smiled as the banners were dropped, overlaying in the air in the kingdom's colors.

Silver felt the otter nudge him with a book, "Aren't you planning on doing something?" he asked with a odd smile.

"How did you..." Silver began before looking back up at the falling banners.

"I've been at enough of these things to know something is going to happen..." The priest laughed lightly.

Silver cast the otter another look before raising his hand.

His trademark aura enveloped the banners and they soon began to intertwine together.

Silver meshed them together into a multicolored banner of a four colored star, pointed at twelve angles, of piercing gold, purple, amber, and teal.

The crowd cheered as Silver lifted the kingdom's banner high in the air and set it against the castle.

A soft laugh made Silver look back at the awkward otter behind him.

"Always something..." he muttered with a smile.

The crowd hushed down as a figure appeared from under a gilded arch.

Blaze stepped forward with her dress sparkling with inlaid jewels of various hues.

Long tendrils of lace wrapped around her wrists before flowing backwards to attack to the train.

"I really wish I had my normal clothes right now..." Blaze thought to herself as she moved forward.

Another step brought a small ruffling of the puffed up shoulders that tradition had somehow kept over the years.

The fabric of the dress swayed lightly, the light, fine strands of fabric holding strong to the heavy gems.

The wind picked up and the small tiara had it's own train pulled backwards with it's eight strands all showing twice the four colors of the kingdom.

Blaze made the final steps up the stairs before pulling at a small clasp in the dress making the shoulder and train's drop down.

The much smaller dress now brought relief to Blaze who was glad to be one step closer to being in something comfortable.

Silver blinked as Blaze walked past him with a smile betraying her normally unemotional face.

She stood with her hands grasping at a circlet of silver.

Dangling from it were a few strands of lace and several gems in the colors of gold, purple, amber, and teal.

Silver turned back to the otter only to see him getting a rather amused look.

The otter motioned for Silver to look down and he saw that Blaze was only holding half the circlet now.

Silver gasped as he grabbed the other half and the ceremony began.

Blaze smiled at him and the otter tapped him on the shin so nobody would notice.

The otter laughed a little as Silver blushed at Blaze's figure.

"Best not to get into the ceremony and keep forgetting!"

(…)

**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!... oh uh... I meant Act Five is go... sorry...**

**I just brought into play something that most people will have forgotten about in the chaos of act's three and four.**

**Cosmo.**

**Things have changed since the last time Tails and her had any connection.**

**Hectic complications have stopped the young fox from being able to do much and now... what could it possibly lead too.**

**Anyway... next chapter should be the wedding!**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	37. Celebration

**Chapter Thirty-Seven - Celebration**

**(…)**

The wind blew softly for a minute before a sharp gust signaled the arrival of the last of the guests.

Sonic and Amy quickly came to a set of seats for them.

"Mr. Sonic is faster then most anything out there and you two still manage to be late?" Cream whispered leaning past Tails to talk to Amy.

"Don't look at me Cream, Sonic here wasn't presentable." Amy said pointing back at him.

"Hey pants wouldn't be required at my wedding..." Sonic said with a laugh.

Tails leaned past Amy and gave Sonic a high-five.

As Tails was about to pull back he felt a sharp yank from his tails and he stifled the urge to yelp.

Amy stared at Sonic with a serious grin on her face.

"Yes, they will be!" she said softly and saw Tails blushing as Cream pulled at his belt.

"Uh huh" Cream reaffirmed Amy by showing Sonic the pants she had made Tails wear.

Amy leaned over and gave Cream her own high-five as the boys grumbled lightly.

"How did this happen?" Tails asked Sonic.

"You dated Amy... that's what happened..." Sonic answered after a minute's thought.

"Remind me to never do that again..." Tails said before feeling Amy's gaze.

"What, wasn't good enough for you Miles?" Amy whispered with anger.

"UH!" Tails felt his life flash before his eyes.

Cream wrapped her arm around him with a smile.

"No, he's just spoken for" Cream said and Tails began to blush.

The four of them quieted down as the ceremony began.

Blaze walked to the altar and joined Silver.

The two stood there for a minute before a strange sound filled the air.

A strange instrument had it's strings plucked at registering an odd hum that began to twist.

In a minute the sound became a indulging song of bliss to it's listeners.

The music seemed hurried yet calming and after a minute it faded away as the priest stepped forward.

The old otter stood remarkably taller the he had just looked hunched over.

"Today, the day that shall be remembered as this kingdom's happiest for generations to come, the royal lineage shall continue it's majestic journey through the world."

The otter looked around at the crowd assembled.

"I know that much has changed but that is what was meant to be. Our children are said to be the future, so if we don't let them change things then how can we expect the future to ever get better for anyone? Instead of the blight that change normally is welcomed with today we shall ring out in rejoice of it's coming."

"Both shall place their hand's forward!" The otter was now yelling so all could hear him over the cheering in the crowd.

Blaze and Silver both lifted the ring till it was in the otter's reach.

He gripped the top of it and slowly pulled it from their hands.

"We have all witnessed the betrothal of these two for the past year and a half. Now I call you all to witness the marriage of Sir Silver Hedgehog, and our own Queen Blaze."  
The crowd hushed themselves till only the light trill of the strange instruments remained in the background.

A soft wind blew across the assembly as the congregates of the Chaos dimension tensed up.

Vanilla and Vector shared a set of tears, Charmy felt as Marine pulled him closer, Espio was turning invisible to hide his crying.

Cream nuzzled closer to Tails who wrapped his tails around her.

Sonic felt Amy squeezing his arm hard enough to cut off circulation.

"Here it comes, after this the ceremony will really get started..." Amy breathed as she hung on his arm.

The otter lifted the ring and pulled at it till it split perfectly in two.

He handed the half that each had been holding to the other.

A cheer rang out from the natives of the Sol dimension while those of the Chaos dimension looked around in confusion.

"Was that it?" Amy asked as Blaze and Silver began to step down from the altar.

Blaze turned to the guests from the Chaos dimension.

"That's pretty much it, you are all welcomed to enjoy the party." Blaze started with Silver finishing.

"That was really short..." Amy said almost disappointed.

"Really... that was actually kind of long for the norm... but people always draw things out when you're royalty..." Blaze sighed as she looked at the table of gifts from most all over the kingdom.

"But... why wasn't the ceremony any longer? In our dimension it goes for a few hours, and the ceremony after takes most of the night." Amy explained.

Silver thought for a moment about how nervous that would make him.

"I guess, after a year or more of the couple already being practically married they don't really need a long ceremony." Tails guessed as best he could.

"Now that's what i'm talking about!" Sonic said before felling the pressure on his arm spike.

"Sonic! We are going to have a lovely wedding and it's going to be an all day affair..." Amy said with fire in her eyes.

"Uh... of course, Amy..." Sonic said before his head could think of anything else.

Amy lit up at his words, "OH I KNEW you'd been thinking about our wedding!" Amy squealed.

"Oh man Sonic... quick feet are your strong point, leave the quick thinking to Tails..." Sonic thought as Amy danced around in joy.

"So what now?" Charmy asked as Marine brought him over.

Blaze and Silver turned to them with a shared, soft smile.

"Time for the celebration!"

(…)

Tails and Cream laughed as they came to rest on the ground of Angel Island.

"I'll have to move this eventually..." Tails sighed as they passed Knuckles lounging at the altar of the Master Emerald.

"I still can't believe that duchess tried to ask Vector on a date!" Cream laughed remembering her mother talking to the young feline.

"Well those two headed home early for something... i'm not sure why though.." Tails didn't bother lingering on the thought.

They continued on their way to the Tornado with a brief moment of silence.

"It was a beautiful wedding, the ceremony was short but the setting was great..." Cream started.

"Almost made me start wondering..." Tails began to blush.

"One day... would there... be a place you would want to have a wedding?" Cream turned to him with his blush more than obvious.

"Uhmm... i'm not sure..." Tails said and Cream looked away.

"I pushed too much..." She thought to herself fearing Tails might begin to pull away.

Cream had all the thoughts she had ever head of being heartbroken push their way into her head.

She was about to submit to them and let a tear loose when a firm grip on her hand and two warm bushy objects wrapping around her.

Cream nuzzled against Tails' chest as he pulled her closer.

"Did... you have any ideas..." Tails asked feeling his blush grow.

Cream began to blush as well as the warmth of his body began to spread to her.

"I know my mother would prefer a rabbit style wedding... in the house that the two plan to live in... But honestly... I want a private wedding, just a few friends and the two..." Cream cut herself off.

"Lovers..." she had been about to say.

"Of us?" Tails asked and saw Cream turn to look at him.

They shared a blush that grew deeper and deeper as they continued on their way.

Eyes locked for the rest of the walk back to the tornado.

Tails didn't notice they had arrived until his side rippled in pain from running into the wing of his beloved plane.

They loaded themselves into the Tornado in silence.

After a quick take off from Angel Island they were high in the sky, clouds just an arm's length away.

"I always wanted to fly... when I was little I lived on a small island called Cocoa Island and I was always inventing stuff... eventually I made a pretty good submarine and headed out to West Island... then I got to meet Sonic and this plane... so much fun..." Tails looked out at the sky.

"Auto Pilot engaged" a small voice called as Tails pushed a button.

Tails stood up in his seat and turned behind him to Cream.

"Care for a dance?" he asked pointing up at the top wing of the biplane.

Cream paused for a minute but she reached her hand forward as Tails' smile seemed to make the air warmer.

He pulled himself up to the wing before helping Cream up.

The wind ripped at them and Cream was nearly deafened.

"Tails, I can barely hear anything!" Cream shouted to him.

Tails just pulled her closer and above the roar of the wind she heard and felt the soft beating of his heart.

"Ok now?" he mouthed, knowing that the wind would just rip his words away.

Cream nodded as they took a half step away from each other.

Their hands were still locked as Cream took a step back and Tails moved forward.

The slick design of the wing stopped them from moving sideways that much but any time they had to change direction the two met together before twirling into the needed angle.

It wasn't the most sophisticated dancing or the most elegant but every time the two came closer to move again neither found a reason to complain.

The Tornado started to descend and the two returned to their seats.

They landed after a minute or two and slowly exited the plane.

Tails was going to go through the workshop to enter the house but he didn't, instead he escorted Cream around the outside planning on walking home with her.

"I really should have thought to land at your place..." Tails said with a soft frown.

Cream looked at him for a minute before bitting her lip.

"While we're here... could we maybe spend a little more time together..." Cream asked with a small blush.

Tails blushed in turn before opening the front door.

"Of course." he simply said as he let Cream head inside.

Cream sat down on the couch and Tails followed, wrapping his tails around her as he did.

Tails fidgeted a little and Cream sighed, "Fine, take it off..."

"Thank you" Tails said with a soft kiss on her cheek.

He pulled off the dark coat and light brown undershirt before shifting forward to get the pants off as well.

"I really hate pants..." Tails commented dryly as he flung the offending article of clothing across the room.

He heard a soft struggle behind him and looked to see Cream pulling her dress off.

"Cream!" Tails quickly looked at the wall as his blush began to make even a cherry jealous.

The dress landed next to where he had tossed the pants.

Tails couldn't move as he felt Cream wrap her arms around him from behind.

"It's ok Tails... I don't mind..." she said with a slight blush.

Cream pulled Tails back and they came to rest back on the couch.

"Cream... should we be..." Tails was still blushing to much to think straight, the blood was in his head but not his brain.

"I don't think my Mom would be that angry at us, besides... over the past few months... I don't think i'd care if she was..." Cream said softly.

Tails felt as she turned him around to face her.

Only her soft blue undershirt covered her body from view.

Tails didn't know if it was possible for him to blush more but he was pretty sure he was.

He leaned forward and kissed her, soft flesh cushioning their emotion.

The air grew sparse and unwanted as their tongues wrestled back and forth.

Tails made sure not to let his hands wander but Cream kept pulling him closer.

The distance between them decreased as the heat increased.

They finally parted with panting breath.

"This is wrong..." Tails thought but didn't care to really think about it.

"Thank you Tails..." Cream said as she nuzzled against him.

Tails was a bit hesitant but pulled her closer with his tails and arms.

"What for?" He asked causing her to look up at him.

"For everything..." Cream said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Then one day, maybe we can have our own wedding..." Cream said expecting a blush from Tails.

No blush came to the kitsune's face and instead a smile came.

Cream continued with her blush beginning to fade.

"Then we can have our own ceremony, and have a nice quiet private celebration"

(…)

**Ok... I am pretty sure a few of you are about to come at me and be like WHAT DID CREAM JUST DO!**

**So... as you sharpen those axes... or spear... I don't judge... anyway, let me explain a little.**

**This story has been long, and we need to consider a few things.**

**One, their ages aren't the same as the games... ok... so just hold on a bit more... **

**Two, this story's length, it has been over three months since the start of this tale, ok, they have had time to grow on each other and for them to be more comfortable around each other...**

**At least two months in Blaze's world and the month or so before the incident with eggy.**

**Three, it's only the SECOND chapter of the act, things take time to get into motion... I swear...**

**Four, NOT HAPPENING, NO WAY, NINE, ABSOLUTLY NO LEMON!**

**This is rated T... ok... remember that.**

**Ok... now the wedding, yes it is short, but I realized... if you spend the better half of two years being practically married, then the ceremony might not have to be so big...**

**That and... I really couldn't do much...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	38. Ground

**Chapter Thirty-Eight - Ground**

**(…)**

Cream shook a little bit as the wind came through the window.

"Want me to grab you a blanket?" Tails offered glancing at the closet.

Cream shook her head, "I'll be fine."

She smiled as she grabbed his tails and pulled them over herself.

"There we go, much warmer" She smiled sweetly.

Tails felt his body move forward without thinking.

"Cream... I want to kiss you..." he breathed as he hovered closer.

Cream moved forward as well, "I would like that..." she said softly.

Tails hands moved up her back and he felt her undergarments that had only the blouse over them.

"And there isn't even a blouse down there..." his thought surprised him.

They began to kiss for a second before Tails pulled away.

The world fell out for Cream, "Had all this... been wrong?" she asked herself.

"Tails..." she called softly as his eyes closed in frustration.

"I want to kiss you..." Tails muttered as he tried to move farther away.

Cream's arms stopped him and she felt a soft tear coming.

"I really want to kiss you..." Tails began to cry as he tried to break free.

Cream hung to him with all her might as he began to stand.

"Don't you want to be together?" Cream asked, the tears wetting both their fur.

"Yes, I... no... I mean..." Tails fell to the floor defeated.

"I want to be together... but... this doesn't feel right..." Tails whispered as he lay slumped on the floor.

Cream let go of him and kneeled next to him.

"Wha-what do you mean..." She let out in a choked sob.

Tails didn't dare move anything more then his lips.

"I want to be with you... but... I just feel odd, I want to be with you but not like this..." Tails began to shift his weight.

"Please, Cream, I don't want to do something stupid..." Tails slowly rose to his feet.

He pulled her from the ground and gave her a soft kiss.

The tears passed between their eyelids and streamed down their cheeks while their lips locked.

Tails pulled back a bit from her and they ended the embrace.

"I understand..." Cream said with a blush as Tails bent over to pick up her dress.

He helped her back into it as he cursed his hormones for nearly getting the better of him.

"I love you Tails..." Cream said once Tails had stepped back.

"I... love you too Cream..." Tails said daring to move closer.

They kissed again, this time no interruption or tears needed.

Tails pulled back from the as his lungs screamed for air.

Cream saw her opportunity and smiled darkly as she moved forward swiftly.

She went to the the right of Tails' head and pressed her lips against the soft flesh under his fur.

Before Tails could react Cream pulled back dragging her teeth along his neck for just a split second.

Tails gasped and Cream cut his lips off with her own.

Tails stumbled backwards and Cream landed on top of him.

He panted as she smiled in satisfaction.

"That was payback..." Cream said remembering when Tails had done the same to her.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute as the wind continued to blow in from the window.

As time grew on a strange sensation began to bubble in both of their stomaches.

It pooled upward towards there heads and pushed the air from their lungs.

The laughter rang out from their mouths as if for no reason other then to just laugh.

Slowly the laughter died away.

With it the two began to get up again.

"Should we get you home?" Tails asked but secretly wanted the answer to be no.

"I think I can stay a bit longer..." Cream didn't care if she stayed most of the night.

Tails smiled internally before it spread to his face.

"So would you want to watch a movie?" Tails asked as they headed for the couch.

Cream seemed to think for a minute.

"Do you have The Princess Diaries 2? I've seen the first one with Amy but she had to chase Mr. Sonic and I didn't get to watch the second one..." Cream asked.

Tails frowned.

"Uh... I don't think so..." He watched as Cream's smile began to shrink.

"Wait!" Tails suddenly said making himself jump.

"Amy asked me to bring some of her movies here when she was... uh... when we were... you know... uh... anyway, a few might still be here..." Tails began to dig through the shelves of the room.

"Argh... not here..." he said looking around.

"All the others are so she didn't pick them up yet... Oh it must be in the workshop!" Tails jumped and ran to the workshop.

Cream settled herself into the couch expecting Tails to return.

A soft thud met her ears before silence.

"Tails..." no response.

"Tails?" Cream called this time moving to the door.

"Tails?" she called again as she opened the door and saw him slumped on the ground.

(…)

Tails was lying on the ground, a steady stream of tears coming from him.

Cream started to take a step forward when Tails slammed his hand down on the floor.

Again and again, he pounded the hard floor, his glove strained under the impact.

Cream jumped to his side.

"What's wro..." her words stopped dead as she saw the dirt lying around Tails.

The wilted tree that served as the last of Cosmo was among the spilled dirt.

"She's dead... the robot malfunctioned... she died of thirst..." Tails tears made the potting soil slowly turn to mud.

Cream felt her own tears coming.

"I didn't even think about her... she was dying and I didn't even remember her..." Tails pounded his fist again and some of the mud splattered.

"I forgot her... I told her I wouldn't and I did..." Tails muscles tensed as he raised his fist again.

His fist slowly uncurled as he lost the will to slam it back down.

Instead his body slammed down, the mud quickly coating his front.

Cream fell to her knees.

"Cosmo..." Cream cried for her friend.

She tried to bring her hand to Tail's shoulder but it was shaking so much she gave up.

Grabbing her arm with the other one she finally guided it to his back.

"Tails..." She breathed, her tears joining his in the dirt and mud.

He seamed to twitch for a minute.

"I'm sorry Cosmo... I'm sorry Cream..." Tails breathed, his eyes beginning to run dry.

Tails pushed himself from the floor.

He slowly cupped his hands and began to raise Cosmo's plant from the floor.

"I told you I wouldn't forget you... I just keep failing you..." Tails sat down, his Tails wrapping around him and Cosmo.

He dropped his head low so that now nothing could be seen of the plant in his hands.

Cream moved closer, her voice catching in her throat.

"Tails?" She finally manged to say the weak words.

Tails said something but it was so softly said that his tails muffled it.

Cream moved closer but all she could hear was Tails' dry eyed crying.

"Tails?" she tried again but still she couldn't make out the answer.

With a final moment of hesitation she slowly pulled his tails apart.

Tails looked up at her as if the world was ending.

"I'm sorry Cream... I can't... I just can't..." Tails hung his head again and tried to turn from Cream but she was still holding his tails.

"It wasn't your fault..." Cream tried but Tails just shook.

"It is, I designed the robot... I don't know why I bothered, i'm not good at anything..." Tails found his eyes beginning to gain moisture again.

"You're good at so many things Tails, Please don't say that..." Cream kneeled down next to him.

"I can't do this Cream... I'm sorry... but I can't forget Cosmo... we can't... be..." Tails choked on his tears.

Cream felt all the blood in her body slow to a standstill.

"Don't say that" she thought as his lips tried to work again.

"... Be .. together..." Tails finished with his tears intensifying.

Cream knew the world had ended, it couldn't possibly go on after something like that.

She fell to the ground, her own tears matching Tails.

The memories of everything, the first time she had realized she had a crush on him, all the time's he had helped save them from Eggman, the first time she had been going to say something to him only to stop herself because he was making a ship to fight against Ix.

Another dead heartbeat came from her chest and more memories came with it.

When he had dated Amy and broken her heart, when he had stood up for her to Charmy and won it back, how he tried to sacrifice himself to save her, their first real kiss.

A soft ringing of tears echoed across the floor.

Just as Cream felt another wave of memories coming a thought came and shielded them away.

Cream moved forward slowly, pushing herself between his tails until she was holding what was left of Cosmo with him.

She pressed her lips against his and Tails responded warmly even with his eyes red and running.

They broke from the kiss slowly, unwilling to let the other go.

Cream looked into Tails' ocean blue eyes with her own chocolate eyes determined.

"You love me right?" Cream asked, pulling Tails closer.

"Yes..." Tails sobbed.

"And you love Cosmo right?" Cream asked while slowly stroking his face.

"Yes..." Tails sobbed even more.

"Then, show her how much she means to you, and let her go... she would want you to be happy..." Cream said, a soft smile rerouting her tears.

"No... I can't... I can't forget her..." Tails cried back, his head lowering again.

Cream pulled it back up with a sweet smile.

"Don't forget, never forget, but let her go..." Cream said softly.

Tails didn't respond, he kept crying for several minutes and Cream didn't move at all.

Slowly the tears began to stop and The two stood up with Cosmo's remains in their hands.

"Thank you, Cream... I love you..." Tails breathed as she held close to him.

Cream kissed him lightly and the last of their tears fell into their hands, showering Cosmo.

They slowly shuffled outside, Cream leading the way.

"Why are we out here?" Tails asked as they walked down to the small plateau next to his workshop.

Cream smiled at Tails.

She leaned closer and softly whispered.  
"Most plants are the happiest when in the ground."

(…)

**There, see... I had a plan for the end of last chapter... I mean really people... I know there are a lot of gutters but that doesn't mean you have to check to see they are there...**

**I was trying to bring everything full circle while involving the fact that in this story, they ARE teens, and crazy stuff happens around that age...**

**Anyway... Cosmo... this is probably the second biggest thing that i've been wanting to write in this story...**

**but the story isn't over yet... even if the chapter is.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	39. Timing

**Chapter Thirty-Nine - Timing**

**(…)**

Sonic raced forward with only the friction of the air to keep him and Amy warm.

The world around them whipped by as his feet pounded them farther along.

The constant pounding began to give way as Sonic slowed.

With the slowing world sounds again began to fill the air now that the wind no longer rushed by.

"How far are we?" Amy asked looking up to Sonic.

He looked down at the girl " As the crow flies... about ten minutes away, as the hedgehog goes... fifteen."

Amy had a moment of confusion, "How would it take you longer?" she finally asked.

"That was in seconds" Sonic said as they came to a halt in front of their destination.

Amy giggled lightly as Sonic moved to set her down.

She stole a quick kiss as her feet hit the ground.

Sonic pulled her back into the kiss, leaving Amy only on her heels as she was leaned backwards in the embrace.

The two pulled themselves out of the embrace as a soft clicking signaled the opening of the front door.

"Hey there you two" Vector called as he opened the door.

"Is Cream here yet?" A voice called from inside the house.

"Uh, not yet Nilla" Vector answered back after looking around again.

Vanilla appeared in the door, Vector making way for her.

"Oh, hello there, I was hoping Cream would be home by now..." Vanilla said looking around for confirmation.

"You mean she isn't here?" Amy asked a bit of a frown covering her features.

"No, she didn't come home yesterday, we know she and Tails came back from the wedding but she must have stayed the night at his house..." Vector said scratching his head.

"I wish she would call..." Vanilla fused before turning back to Sonic and Amy.

"What brings you here then? Care for a bit of tea?" Vanilla asked.

"Sure we would love some!" Amy chimed dragging Sonic inside.

Amy and Vanilla hatted lightly, sipping every now and then.

Sonic leaned over towards Vector.

"I don't get what's with girls and tea, it just tastes like swamp water." Sonic whispered.

Vector chuckled under his breath before answering "That isn't always a bad thing" he said before taking a sip.

Sonic just leaned back into place muttering "of course..."

"So where you looking for Cream?" Vanilla finally asked Amy as their small talk died away.

"Yes, but if she is with Tails that will save us a trip" Amy said with a soft smile.

"Is it time?" Vanilla asked and Sonic's ears swiveled back to the conversation.

"Believe it or not but we didn't want to keep waiting..." Sonic said making Amy chuckle.

"Well then... I guess we won't have to keep talking about it in whisper when Cream is around" Vanilla said turning to Vector.

"Yeah... she can hear practically everything..." Vector said scratching his head with a soft blush.

"Well in that case, could you make sure she calls home when you tell her, i'll want her help with baking the cake." Vanilla said with a sweet smile.

"But I thought I was helping with that?" Vector said turning to his wife.

"Uh, that's ok dear, I have a feeling that you will be able to help with something else... I don't think I could survive cleaning another cake off the ceiling..." Vanilla said keeping her smile.

"Oh... well... that's probably for the best..." Vector said his head still being scratched.

Amy and Sonic began to get up from the table.

"Well I guess we'll be running off then" Sonic said as he and Amy headed for the door.

"No you won't, trust me" Amy said with a smile that made Sonic blush.

Vector and Vanilla waved goodbye as the two blasted off in the direction of Tail's house.

In just a short moment they were already there and Amy jumped forward to ring the bell.

"Don't bother" Sonic said pushing the door open like he was used to.

Amy was about to say something before Sonic strolled in.

He took only three steps before seeing Tails and Cream lying on the couch, only a blanket covering them with a pile of clothes next to them.

Amy chased after him and held in a gasp at seeing them.

"We really shouldn't have entered like that..." Amy whispered trying to pull Sonic back.

Sonic's mouth was gaping wide as he was dragged backwards.

Amy kept whispering as a figure on the couch stirred.

"You never if you're going to have good timing"

(…)

Tails stirred lightly as a few sounds floated over his ears.

He ignored the sharp tone of the bell in favor of the comforting warmth next to him.

He was content to keep sleeping when a voice sounded and dissolved his dreariness before he could stop it.

Tails raised his body just a bit before the strain on his arm stopped him.

He opened his eyes and smiled as she saw Cream there, her face calm yet with a hint of a smile.

He didn't bother freeing his arm until he heard more voices coming from behind him.

Tails turned his head to see Sonic and Amy backing towards the door.

They stopped dead as Tails' eyes came to lock with theirs.

"Uh..." Tails looked around at the room and the clothes on the floor and Cream with him, covers obscuring any view.

He slowly pulled his arm out from under Cream and slid from the couch.

Tails stood up, fully naked.

"Wha" Sonic started but both Amy and Tails raised a finger to their lips.

"Bu" Sonic tried again only to have Amy clamp his mouth shut.

Tails motioned to Cream before leading them into the next room.

The second he did Amy pulled her hand from Sonic's lips but it was she that spoke first.

"Why are your clothes all over the floor, and why are you NAKED!" Amy said making Tails cringe.

"Uh we were pretty dirty..." Tails said and saw Sonic and Amy's eyes go wide.

"NO, not like that I mean... uh..." Tails looked at the floor with a blush.

Amy stepped forward with her hammer pulled, "Spill Miles, or something else will" Amy said.

Tails took a half step backwards with a gulp.

"We got our clothes dirty, so we changed out of them... Cream is wearing one of the old dresses you left here..." Tails said with his eyes darting from one to the other.

"Phew, thought you did something stupid there Tails..." Sonic said as if all was forgiven.

Amy gave him a look before turning back to Tails.

"Why were your clothes dirty?" She asked but lowered her hammer a bit.

"We were..." Tails head hung immediately as most of the blood drained from his face.

"What!" Amy asked, her hammer raising back up.

Tails let a tear fall as he raised his arm and pointed at the door they had come in.

"Just... look... I can't..." Tails said, his knees beginning to give.

Sonic ran out and back in a second.

Amy looked to him only to see his face turned downward like Tails.

"Cosmo's plant died... the robot... malfunction... dried up..." Tails sobbed out as Sonic pulled him to a chair.

Amy ran out with Sonic again, observing the small patch of freshly turned dirt.

There was a ring of flowers, a small mound, and not much else.

They returned to Tails, his head on the table of the kitchen.

"I could have saved her... I know I could have..." Tails muttered.

The two hedgehogs pulled him into a soft hug.

Tails' head just lolled to the side.

"There wasn't anything you could do... we should have checked on her..." Sonic held Tails as his frame continued to jerk up and down with his tears.

"No... She was next to me... and we were trying so hard... why did she have to do it..." Tails sobbed.

Sonic looked at Tails with sadness.

"We weren't fighting anyone... we are to blame..." Amy said but Sonic touched her on the shoulder.

"He means the blue typhoon..." Sonic whispered as Tails continued his waterworks.

"I didn't get to her... we got there too late..." Tails kept going.

"All that time... and I didn't do anything..." Tails finally collapsed, Sonic and Amy the only things holding him up.

They lowered him to the chair and Tails didn't even seem to notice.

"I've just always had bad timing..."

(…)

"Bro... you can't do this to yourself..." Sonic said gripping Tails' shoulder.

"Tails, Cosmo... she..." Amy stopped, not knowing exactly what to say.

Tails held his head in his hands.

"You need to be strong..." Sonic tried and Tails stayed motionless.

"Please, you have to move on..." Amy said and Tails kept as still as a statue.

"Tails..." Sonic started and Tails cringed.

He threw himself up from the table and chair with his arms flailing.

"JUST STOP!" Tails yelled as he tried to get away.

Sonic grabbed him in a instant, fighting hard to hold onto him.

Tails lashed out and landed a solid kick to Sonic's midsection making Sonic drop him in surprise.

Amy immediately rushed to Sonic as Tails hit the floor for just a second before sprinting for the door.

He was just a moment away from grabbing it when he was tackled by a fast moving amber object.

Tails and his tackler rolled a short distance till they hit the wall.

Tears streamed from Tails as his pursuer pulled him into her open arms.

Cream nuzzled against Tails as he sobbed, just like she had done last night after they had finished with Cosmo's grave.

The hedgehogs came upon the two, tails tears slowly spreading moisture to Amy's old amber dress that adorned Cream.

Sonic came to the two of them and tried to touch Tails only to have Cream pull him away.

"Cream..." Amy breathed but the rabbit shook her head.

They stood there in silence for a while, just the soft sound of his labored breath and tears to echo through the room.

Slowly, very slowly, his tears ebbed away as Cream held him.

Tails finally looked up into her eyes.

"Thank you..." He breathed before Cream kissed him softly.

The two looked up to the hedgehogs with soft blushes setting across their faces.

"Uh... Sorry..." Tails said.

Sonic and Amy helped pull them to their feet.

"I uh... guess my mom sent you two..." Cream asked after looking outside and seeing it was morning.

"We got a bit caught up... and neither of us wanted the other to leave..." Cream said and Tails hung his head.

Cream pulled him closer and slowly his head turned back up.

"Well, sort of... but we also wanted to talk with the two of you..." Amy said with a slight smile.

Sonic began to smile too as the two younger ones looked between the two hedgehogs.

"While you were away... we didn't want to pile stuff on you once you got back... since you were really busy... and well..." Sonic stopped to scratch his head.

Amy was now beaming, her eyes darting from Cream to her pocket.

Cream's eyes lit up.

"Did HE?" She asked, gazing at Amy.

Amy nodded lightly.

Cream squealed in delight and Amy joined her while pulling out the ring.

"Wait you..." Tails looked from Sonic to Amy.

"Yeah... uh... well... things happen..." Sonic said with a bit of a nervous smile.

Amy and Cream were jumping around in circles with high pitched sounds of joy.

A groggy blue chao floated lazily into the room.

Cream grabbed him and brought the confused chao into the fray as she resumed her little dance with Amy.

"When's did you propose?" Cream asked, and turned to Sonic with a smile.

"About a week and a half before you got back..." Sonic said remembering the night after Vanilla had remembered her marriage.

"But... you didn't mention anything at Blaze's wedding" Cream said turning to Amy.

"We told Blaze and Silver, they've been invited... Knuckles is about the only other who doesn't know because well... he would have said something without realizing it the second you got back..." Amy said still without her smile diminishing.

"And thanks to the genius of our little bro and bro in law, Blaze and Silver offered us an early wedding present... a honeymoon in their dimension!" Amy continued giving Tails a wide smile.

"What!" Sonic said looking at Amy.

"Don't worry..." Amy said with a giggle that she shared with Cream.

Tails smiled lightly, and Sonic pushed him into the circle of Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

He was quickly swallowed up and Sonic laughed for a quick bit before a golden tail tipped in white grabbed his leg and pulled him in as well.

The group finally collapsed after the girls got out their energy.

Cream pulled Tails closer and smiled wide.

"This is great, I get ANOTHER chance to wear my dress, and you get to wear pants!"

Tails looked first at her then Sonic, "But... do I really?" Tails asked.

Sonic chuckled, "Heck Nooaaaa yeah..." Sonic started before Amy turned to him.

Tails cringed a little but quickly was pulled in to a tight hug by Cream.

Sonic picked up Amy in a swift motion causing her to gasp.

"Well, we told you two and well, guess we'll be heading out" Sonic started as he headed for the door.

"Sorry about the short notice but... the wedding is in a month!" Sonic yelled back before the two hedgehogs raced off.

Cream let out another squeal thinking of the new wedding when a soft chuckle interrupted her thoughts.

Tails let out a second chuckle as he stood there.

"What's so funny?" Cream asked.

"That's Sonic... always last minute... it's just his type of timing..."

(…)

**Hey... I'm not DEAD...**

**Sorry but I had a few things in life to take care of... oh and I had a blast on halloween.**

**If I ever get another chance to do a full routine of puppet dance, haunting my friends lawn, and enjoying a halloween party... well... I'm gonna have a hard time topping it...**

**Trust me... I had people taking videos of my puppet routine... man I was good...**

**Anyway... I'M BACK!**

**Well... actually i'm JackleTheKitsune but that's just me getting specific...**

**Anyway... I thought you all deserved a big chapter so HERE YOU GO!**

**meh... I really liked how this turned out... **

**Oh, anyone remember chapter One?**

**I had a note at the end that said if I ended at 40 chapters I would be leaving a lot out.**

**That didn't mean that there were going to be 80 chapters but that a lot would be happening AFTER Chapter 40...**

**And here we are with chapter 39...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	40. Forever

**Chapter Forty - Forever**

**(…)**

A calm breeze blew from the nearby mountains.

It rattled a set of small windows as it danced through the combination of gears and such other machinery.

The glass panes shimmered as the sun reflected off their surface.

Inside the house sat four creatures, laboring over a table with pictures, papers, fabric and much more.

"I really want the white roses but we can't get them in a large amount..." A bubbly pink hedgehog said looking over the order forms.

"You could get the red ones, they have plenty of those" A giddy rabbit replied as she looked over another form.

"Why not get both?" A blue hedgehog asked as he reclined in his chair.

The two girls looked at him for a moment before going back to their papers.

"I'm not sure... but i'm guessing that's a no..." A yellow furred fox with two tails said to his friend.

"I still don't understand half of it" Sonic said tipping his chair back a bit farther.

"Why not get pink roses to mix between the other two, if you arrange them right it would look intentional as if the color was changing." Tails offered after a moment.

"That could work..." Cream said softly while Amy thought it over.

"I'm not sure..." Amy muttered as she looked it over.

"If you get some blue flowers too it would look like they represented Sonic and you" Tails tried again.

Amy seemed to light up.

"PERFECT, it would be so romantic, come on Cream, we have to get to the florist!" Amy yelled before jumping up.

"Hey, don't you want me to take you?" Sonic offered, jumping from his chair.

"And have you not pick the catering, not again" Amy said as she and Cream headed for the door.

"But!" Sonic started.

"Tails will keep you on task, now I want the list narrowed to at least three by the time we get back!" Amy called back as she opened the door.

Cream was about to follow her out when she ran back and gave Tails a light peck on the cheek.

Tails blushed as Cream left with Amy.

A light punch came to his shoulder from Sonic.

"Someone is scoring points with a certain little rabbit" Sonic said with a grin.

Tails blushed a bit more but turned his head down.

"Lets... just get back to work..." Tails muttered pulling over the list of caterers.

"Fine, but you can't hold off forever, they always win in the end..." Sonic said with a chuckle.

They worked for a little over an hour and were still stuck at five for their lists.

"Can we just cut the more expensive ones?" Sonic asked.

Tails seemed to be too deep in thought to answer.

"None of them even offer chilli dogs, how can they be so high priced and not have good food..." Sonic continued, but Tails was still looking at his hands.

Sonic made a quick trip to Tails' workshop and grabbed a handful of the little mints.

"Think fast" Sonic said tossing a mint his way.

Tails raised one of this nickname-sakes and deflected the small projectile.

"Ok, something is up..." Sonic said setting the rest of the mints down.

"So come on Tails, what are you thinking" He continued making the kitsune look up.

"I..." Tails stopped himself.

Sonic reclined his chair again, "I've got all day."

Tails looked around a bit nervous before a frown came to his face.

"I... I need your help..." Tails finally said.

"I'm here for you bro, what's up?" Sonic said bringing his chair back down.

"I... I have to break up with Cream..." Sonic jumped from his chair.

"But I can't do it... I need help..." Tails finished looking at the shock on this best friends face.

"What!"Sonic yelled as he stared at Tails.

"I can't do it alone... we aren't going to work... and I can't keep leading her along forever..."

(…)

"NO!" Sonic said with a hard face.

"I can't do it alone Sonic..." Tails began to plead.

"Why not? You've grown up lately." Sonic wasn't going to listen to his plea.

"I... It's complicated..." Tails turned.

Sonic zoomed to the other side so Tails couldn't look away.

"Explain it, we've got time." Sonic said leaning against the wall.

"I... can't be with Cream... it's not her... I just... I can't forget Cosmo..." Tails tails slowed to a stop.

"What about Cream? Are you thinking about her!" Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes... I mean NO... I... I can't stop thinking about her..." Tails head began to head for the table again.

Sonic looked at Tails, "I'm not sure I follow buddy" He said softening up a bit.

Tails sniffed back a line of tears, "every time I wanted to be happy... I thought of all the times that Cosmo and I had... but now... I don't see her anymore."

"Every time I do something with Cream... I forget more about Cosmo... I can't even remember her voice... but I know I loved her... I just can't take it..." Tails blinked as his tears splashed down on the table.

Sonic moved closer and put his hand on Tails' back.

"Little Bro..." Was all Sonic could say as he tried to comfort him.

"Cream thinks i'm over Cosmo... but I just couldn't tell her..."

"Why?" Sonic asked, starting to have a bad feeling.

"I... I just can't tell her... it hurts too much..." Tails rested his for head on the table as the tears kept coming.

Sonic heard a few faint voices outside but he didn't have time to think about it.

"Does it hurt because of Cosmo?" Sonic asked.

"No... it's... something else..."

"What? What makes it hurt?" Sonic heard the voices outside drop off.

"It hurts because... I can't do this..." Tails tried to run from the table.

He turned in his chair only to find Sonic standing there with a stern face.

"I'm not letting you go till you tell me what is wrong!" he said to Tails.

"I... it hurts because I love her... and not Cosmo... every time... every time I try..."

One of the voices outside picked up but the other remained silent.

After a minute the front door opened but Sonic didn't turn to look.

"I can't do this... I know I love Cream... but I loved Cosmo... I can't do this... I just can't" Tails continued unaware of the door.

"I tried to let go... but I can't forget her... no matter how much I try... and I feel horrible for trying to forget her..." Tails fell to the floor.

Amy pulled Cream into the room.

"Sonic, help, Cream just burst into tears as we were about to come inside." Amy said sitting her down on the chair.

Amy gasped as she set Cream down and noticed Tails.

"What happened?" Amy asked looking at the two crying teens.

Sonic looked back and forth from the three other's in the room before the realization hit him.

"She heard him... Cream heard Tails..." Sonic breathed looking between the two.

"Heard him? But what did she hear?" Amy asked in a whisper.

"Tails wanted to break up with Cream because he feels bad about Cosmo... i've been trying to talk to him..." Sonic whispered back but saw as Cream's tears increased.

She grabbed her large ears and tried to clap them shut.

Cream slumped from the chair and crawled closer to Tails.

Amy looked at the two and felt her own tears building from the situation.

She pulled herself into Sonic's arms and sought his comfort.

Sonic welcomed his future wife, kind words passing from his lips and warm feelings from his strong arms.

Tails looked up from the floor and saw Cream staring at him.

"No... please don't cry... i'm a horrible person..." Tails breathed moving closer to Cream.

"There is nothing worse then making a girl cry..." Tails breathed, remembering Sonic's words from long ago.

Cream pushed herself into his arms and met his lips with her own.

A soft salty moisture entered his mouth from the tears that were sliding down her lips.

Tails tried to comfort her but knew he wouldn't be able to.

Cream pulled back after an instant and slapped Tails across the face.

He spaced out as his tears stopped.

Another slap made Creams tears increase with her burning palm.

"Never forget Cosmo, never forget your friends... I don't want you too... please... try and remember Cosmo..." Cream cried to him raising her hand again.

Tails tried but still only could think of Cream.

"I can't... she isn't there..." Tails breathed and was slapped again.

"Don't think like that, try some other way, you have to!" Cream sobbed.

Tails tried and was slapped several more times for each time he gave up.

Finally he got a glimmer.

"She's there... but... not where I remember..." Tails breathed and Cream stopped her hand an instant before it would have met his face.

"I see her still, but... when I think of our love... she disappears again... but... I can see her again... I can hear her..." Tails lowered his head again.

Cream kissed him of the lips, hard and filled with passion.

"Good, Tails, what color were her eyes?" Cream asked with her tears starting to slow.

"I... I can't tell..." He said and got slapped.

"Try again..." Cream pleaded, her tears threatening to build up again.

"Blue... light blue..." Tails said and Cream's tears slowed again.

"And can you remember what happened when the last fight with the metarex came?" Cream asked, her tears only a trickle.

"She... said goodbye... and she saved us..." Tails remembered everything now.

His tears stopped and so did Cream's.

"I never wanted you to forget Cosmo, I just wanted you to know that I love you." Cream smiled her wet fur moving out of the way for her spreading lips.

"I'm sorry... so sorry" Tails smiled back at her.

"I never should have let this happen" Tails continued his smile growing.

Their lips met again.

"I love you Cream, and I never want to be unsure about that again" Tails said softly.

"Thank you Tails, I love you too" Cream said, sharing a warm embrace with him.

Sonic and Amy pulled the two young ones back to their feet.

"Alright, now..." Amy sniffed back her now stemmed tears.

"Come on, we have work to do..." Sonic finished for her, softly squeezing her hand.

Tails and Cream looked at the older couple.

"I guess we should..." Tails said with a soft blush.

"Can't we take a break?" Cream asked with her own soft blush.

Amy looked at the young couple again with a soft laugh.

"If we leave you two alone this wedding planning will take forever"

(…)

**Ok... I touched on this in chapter 38 but I wasn't fully satisfied with it... it wasn't nearly enough...**

**Some of you may think it was a waste but... I knew... I just knew... that I would need this for what else I have planned...**

**Give me a minute look at something...**

**To this chapter, which takes place about a week after the last, from the beginning of the story, I counted how long it has been.**

**Previously i've made a few of my stories move at a pace that seemed a little fast... so I tried to not do that with this one.**

**As I started to say before, i've been counting, at the end of this chapter, it has been 13 days and 3 months since the beginning of the story, based on my writing and original judgement...**

**So yes, plenty of time for things to grow and change.**

**I said a lot of stuff would be coming after chapter 40... here we are with the 40...**

**Oh and I looked back... I said a lot would be left out if I stopped at 20... heh... well... I guess... I was right...**

**And if all this, happened in just this chapter... imagine what more I have left for you.**

**If I didn't say it before, number wise, we are a bit over half way to the end of the act.**

**As for content wise, we've got about seventy percent left un accounted for.**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	41. In

**Chapter Forty-One - In**

**(…)**

A soft amber glow descended with the sun.

People raced about to their places with a slow measured certainty.

The half jog, half walk, of all those headed for their destinations was nothing compared to those of the higher significance.

Those at the top of the procession were running about behind the scenes, rushing fast enough to leave suits wrinkled, dresses loosing their delicate side, dress shoes putting sprinters to shame.

"What are we supposed to do?" a pair of rather still feet addressed the fastest moving pair.

"Don't bother him, he's busy, come on, this way" A tall purple heeled pair of shoes led the still pair away.

"Ah, Shade, how can you move so fast in those?" Knuckles asked as he was dragged along.

"You try jumping twice your own height in weighted combat boots, I'm more likely to float away then fall in these." She answered back as her dress bulged from her legs pushing her forward quickly.

"It's really not that hard if you try" came the voice from a bat as she flew past them in a hurry.

"I don't even get why her and Shadow are at this thing, they aren't that important..." Knuckles said and Shade stopped to look at him.

"I swear, if I hear more about her i'm going back to Nocturne to grab a date." Shade said before continuing back on their way.

A black hedgehog skated past with an armful of cards, covered in various names.

"I should have just said i'd pay rent..." he breathed as he followed after Rouge.

A bee raced past the two, passing between Shade's arm as it pulled Knuckles.

Before the two echidna's could take notice however a purple chameleon jumped them both while grabbing the package that Charmy had been about to drop.

"You break the present and Amy will have your head!" he warned them as he hurried off.

"Come on boys, we have to be ready for the guests in FIVE MINUTES" Vector bellowed at his co-workers.

Vanilla hung on his arm with a smile, her and Vector of the few that weren't rushing around.

"Are you sure you want my help dear, i'm not used to singing in front of crowds..." Vanilla asked as her and Vector headed for the stage.

"Oh course, and you know I wouldn't ever want to have to do a duet with Charmy..." Vector joked.

Knuckles turned his head back to face forward when he had to duck to dodge a large pole floating around.

"Over there Silver, just set it up right and we can hook up the lines for the speakers" Blaze called as Silver lifted the pole higher.

Shade jumped and pulled Knuckles with herself as a set of wires attached to the pole swept below them.

"You're going to take my hand if you keep doing this" Knuckles said with minor pain.

Shade looked back with a wink, "Then I may have to keep it up."  
Knuckles began to blush but he wasn't sure why.

He stumbled briefly as they took off again, a burst of wind from behind them ran and opened the door to their destination.

Sonic held the door open as the two echidna's rushed in.

Shade turned around instantly and pushed Knuckles back out as Sonic closed the door.

"Why did I have to come if she wasn't going to let me in?" Knuckles asked Sonic confused.

"Because nobody knows just what to do with you Knucklehead!" Sonic joked.

Knuckles swung at him and Sonic dodged his fist with ease.

"I'll let you off because it's your wedding day..." Knuckles chuckled as he headed for the front gate.

Tails and Cream descended from the sky and Cream pulled Tails towards the door.

Sonic opened the door and Cream rushed in followed by Tails.

Sonic made sure not to close the door so that the blushing kitsune could leave.

"I don't get to peak, i'm pretty sure you don't get to either" Sonic joked as Tails emerged.

"Not funny" Tails said shaking his head.

"Come on, they can take all the time they need, I'm the one that has to be there waiting..." Sonic said grabbing Tails by the arm and racing off.

All the party that was setting up the last minute details raced by in bursts of color as Sonic pulled Tails along.

They stopped at a large box with various wires running to it.

"Here you go Tails, you get the sound system on then get to your seat, Shadow and Rouge should have the names on each chair by now." Sonic said before getting ready to race off.

"Got it Sonic... uh... is Amy really letting you get away with no pants?" Tails asked, glancing at his own pair Cream had made him wear.

"Oh uh... no... I just can't run in those things, i'll go grab them" Sonic said before disappearing.

Tails had the system set up but saw that Rouge and Shadow were still racing around the chairs.

He quickly flew back to the small cottage that they had rented in Green Hill Zone that Amy was using as her dressing room.

"Cream? Ready to get to our seats?" he called after quickly knocking.

The door opened for just a second and Tails was tempted to peek.

Soon Cream appeared in the doorway with a smile, then she looked back and frowned before closing the door.

"Don't come in"

(…)

Tails sat in his seat, front row, a vacant space on his right and two more after that.

The isle sat on his left, a long purple carpet spread out from the altar to the small archway the adorned the isle's end.

Sonic stood at the altar, fidgeting every split second as he checked to make sure everything was still set.

"Breathing, yes. Ring, check. Vows, got them. Pants, …i wish not." he thought as he eyed the slowly descending sun.

Slow music played in the background courtesy of Espio.

Charmy wave buzzing from the front gate to the seats, making sure everyone got to their place and giving himself an outlet for his normally boundless energy.

Marine handed everyone a small bag of filled with various wedding essentials.

She would sneak a chocolate from the bag as she pushed aside the rice, a handkerchief for tears, and wedding info when nobody was looking.

Vector and Vanilla were on the stage next to Espio checking the mic.

Tails looked around and saw Cream coming from the cottage.

Blaze and Silver were in their seats, patiently waiting for the rest of the numerous guests to quiet down.

Rouge and Shadow were also seated, Shadow kept grumbling while Rouge just kept glancing at the jewelry of the newcomers.

Everyone was seated now except for the Chaotix, Vanilla, Sonic, and, somewhere, Amy.

Espio stopped playing long enough for Charmy to pick up his drum and then have Vector and Vanilla share the mic.

"We welcome you all, to the wedding of Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose, please stay in your seats till the end of the procession and the celebration will be beginning immediately afterword." Vector said with a professional face.

Charmy began to slowly hit his drum, and Espio once again continued his slow song.

Vector cleared his throat silently and gave Vanilla a quick kiss before turning to the mic.

"**If love could be measured, in any term at all.**

**I think i'd rather not have it, lest my affections fall.**"

Vanilla blushed a bit but picked up.

"_If always and forever, meant only for so long._

_I don't think i'd want to, even know this song."_

"_**Love is with us at all times, in the soft and hard times of life.**_

_**And we are here to say it loud, **_**Joining husband, **_and wife._

_**Twirling around with grace, love is more then what can be said.**_

_**Nothing could ever stop, the way I fe-"**_

Their duet was cut short as a dark figure appeared on the horizon.

"OHOHOH!" Eggman called out as he hovered closer.

"Now Sonic, I will finally have" Eggman started.

A large yellow spear of energy raced forward as Shadow stood up.

Eggman was sent spinning from the blow.

Tails and Cream jumped and ran to the Tornado.

Shadow and Rouge appeared next to the doctor in a flash of blue light.

Shadow spun rouge who delivered a sharp kick to the Egg-mobile.

Shade warped Knuckles and herself up to the spinning craft and crashed down with their fists.

The Egg-mobile bounced as it hit the ground.

A small robot popped up from the inner workings of the craft, "Doctor, maybe attacking all of your enemies at once wasn't the best idea when you can barely handle one."  
"Shut up you!" Eggman yelled at SA-55.

The Tornado raced forward and shot a laser right past the bumbling doctor.

Tails pulled the speaker of the plane out, "Dr. Eggman, You don't have to be as smart as me to see what

Trouble you've gotten yourself in!"

(…)

Sonic was about to race off when when Vanilla ran up to him.

"I think they have this one handled, best not to ruin your pants..." She said with a smile.

Sonic let his tensed body relax.

Tails pulled the Tornado into a sharp spin making the laser spiral.

Eggman took a direct hit and his Egg-mobile spun out of control.

"Sorry Doctor, Sonic has more important things!" Tails called as the doctor tried to get away.

His battered craft floated away slowly, the smoke billowing off it.

Sonic smiled at his little bro.

"Man they grow up fast..." he said with a chuckle.

"I've noticed..." Vanilla said keeping an eye on Cream in the back seat of the Tornado.

Eggman's voice blared over his speakers, even as he retreated.

"I'll get you one day hedgehog, then you will see!" he began to rant.

Blaze produced a small fireball and held it out.

Silver enveloped it in his signature aura and Blaze threw it as far as she could.

Once it was safely above the crowd Silver put his strength into it and it raced off, smacking the haggard doctor squarely.

"I think he's done for" Rouge remarked as she carried Shadow back down.

"Pity you left Omega to be bouncer at the club, we could have had a light show..." Shadow joked as he returned to his seat.

Knuckles and Shade glided back down and returned to their seats just as Tails and Cream landed the Tornado.

They ran back to their seats and Vanilla returned to the mic where Vector was waiting.

"Shall we try that again?" Vector asked making most of the party laugh.

"I'll get you..." Came a final pitiful remark as the doctor sulked away.

Blaze was about to make another fireball when a red and yellow hammer spiraled through the air and hit the doctor hard enough to send him and his craft far into the sunset.

"Can we get back to the wedding" Amy called from the other side of the arch.

Vector and Vanilla smiled at each other.

"**_Twirling around with grace, love is more then what can be said._**

_**Nothing could ever stop, the way I feel on this the day we wed.**_

_**Let the love be seen, let those words be heard, and the feeling's felt too.**_

_**On this day of special days, those loving words of I Do."**_

They all took a bow before returning to their seats.

Amy emerged in the arch way and the entire party looked at her in mostly awe.

Her dress had shoulders that cut way so the top of them was seen, the sleeves going down to mid arm before hanging to about her knee.

The front was fitted snugly against her frame, a soft white bow pressed into it's chest piece.

The back had another bow, but left freely hanging in as it wrapped her midsection.

The bottom of the dress puffed out on the sides but the front had just a single layer falling straight down.

The back gave way to a train decorated with the heads of flowers.

They were pressed into the train to form a heart of blue, pink, red, and white.

Amy reached the altar to find Sonic shaking lightly.

"Nothing is wrong is it?" Amy asked in a near silent whisper.

A red armadillo stood before them with a feeling of deja vu but he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah... really wrong..." Sonic whispered back.

"We know why we are here, and we know firsthand the love of these two, now I ask you to witness the extent of their love." Mighty began the ceremony.

"What?" Amy asked, just a moment's hesitation in her voice.

"I am wearing pants..." Sonic started and Amy frowned for a minute.

"But mostly, we aren't married yet." Sonic finished making her smile.

"Oh Sonic, you're horrible" Amy giggled lightly.

Sonic chuckled with her for a minute.

"No, what's horrible are these pant's i'm in"

(…)

**Two chapters... oh and... what would one of my stories be without a song... **

**although... this was more of a mini song and I assure you... I will have something better.**

**But I thought it was sweet and it fit.**

**Yes... Eggy was at the wedding, most EVERY main character I used before I tried to have at this wedding plus a few others.**

**But don't worry... Eggy is gone.**

**I didn't want to invite you all to the wedding last chapter because I do that much to much...**

**However, I had fun with this wedding, it let do some things I felt were overlooked.**

**Oh and I know it's too late now but sorry about the fangirl squeal i'm sure has transversed the globe twice by now...**

**Not much more to go with... but uh... TWO CHAPTERS!**

**Sorry SilverDawn... I wasn't going to try and distract you but I got bored...**

**And man i'm liking this story so much...**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	42. My

**Chapter Forty-Two - My**

**(…)**

Clamor run out around South Island.

Central City was quiet in comparison to the sounds of this event.

Green Hill Zone echoed with the power of everything.

A fast melody came over the loud cheers only by the numerous speakers around.

The wedding party was in full swing, everything was official now, the main event was done, now it was time to celebrate.

"_Come on dance, taste the love, emotions rise above!_

_Hold on tight, for the ride, this isn't something to hide._

_Please dear hold on, for your love I long."  
_A clear crystal voice rang out through the speakers.

"_Come on dance, taste the love, emotions rise above!_

_Hold me tight, what ever you do, because I still love you!"_

The microphone was slowly placed back into it's base as Vanilla stepped down from the karaoke.

"That was amazing" Vector said with a broad smile.

Vanilla blushed a bit as her and Vector went back to their seats.

"GO MOM!" Cream yelled from the dance floor as Tails panted beside her.

"Cream... can we... take a minute... I'm exhausted..." Tails asked.

"Fine, but you've gotten fat from sitting in your workshop all day" Cream joked as they walked to their seats.

Cream tripped for just a second, "I had to wear heels" She thought.

Cheese swept under her but he wasn't nearly strong enough to stop her.

Tails spun around quickly and tried his hardest to catch her.

Cheese and Tails managed to stop Cream from falling completely but she still took a bit of a dive.

Cream landed with her arms pushing hard against Tails.

Tails slowly pulled her back to her feet.

"You can dance in heels but walking is a problem?" Tails joked as she blushed a bit.

Cream felt her fingers brush something under Tails' jacket.

"Abs? Maybe you haven't been getting fat" Cream joked lightly as the two sat down.

Tails blushed a little and was about to say something when a rush of wind and a tapping on his shoulder caused him to turn.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic looked at him with a bit of a worried look.

"I'm not helping you ditch your own wedding if you're about to ask..." Tails responded with a glance at Amy.

"What... no uh... I need your help..." Sonic said seeming to shake a bit.

"I uh... have to do a speech and uh... can you go first to set the tone?" Tails' jaw dropped.

Cream leaned over and pushed it back up.

"Now? But I don't have anything!" Tails looked at Sonic.

"Well... you have about ten minutes if that helps..." Sonic scratched his head.

"You're kidding right?" Tails just stared at Sonic.

"Look... it would really help... consider it a wedding gift..." Sonic looked at Tails with an apologetic look.

"But... what am I supposed to talk about?" Tails asked after a minute of thought.

"Anything, look, I can't keep Amy waiting, she's dieing for a duet on the karaoke..." Sonic cringed a little bit.

He sped off without another word, leaving Tails there in a fix.

"Anything... great... thats no help..." Tails breathed looking at the ground.

He was about to fidget to try and ignore the long black pants descending down his legs to his shoes when a hand pulled his head back up.

"Don't worry, I know you can think of something" Cream said with a sweet smile.

Tails smiled back with a slight blush before his face changed completely.

Cream gave him a curious look before her smile returned bigger then ever.

"You figured it out" She said softly kissing him on the cheek.

"Not really... but I've got something I can use..." Tails said with a smirk.

He got up and headed for the microphone only to see Sonic and Amy beginning their song.

"You can talk after this dance" Cream said pulling him back to the dance floor.

The two young lovers twirled and stepped and swayed with the music as the lyrics popped up on the small machine.

Sonic missed the beginning of the first line and Amy elbowed him making him jump in.

"**Heart, girl you gave me such a start.**

**Gotta see you move, don't watch where you stepped.**

**Hear that ragged breath, for you i'd fight back death.**

**This is my offer of love, so please dear except."**

Amy shook her head at Sonic's late start before her lyrics showed up.

"_I've got you on a string, but you're not my plaything._

_Hold me tight at night, don't let me be alone and cold._

_You were never just a toy, oh yes you are my boy._

_Feel the beat and heat, from your arms as me you hold."_

"Is this the hit music these days?" Vanilla asked Vector feeling a bit out of place from her performance.

"Don't worry, kids will be kids..." Vector said nuzzling against her softly.

Sonic and Amy began to dance around with their mics and each other in the short instrumental section.

"_**I knew I met my match, you are quite a catch.**_

_**Dance with me my love, and we can bounce around.**_

_**Keeping time with your feet, swaying low with the beat.**_

_**No drums to be heard, apart from our hearts thumping sound."**_

Both hedgehogs put down their mics even though they were in the middle of the song.

They pushed a small button that made the song switch to the original version with lyrics and all.

"Sorry to bow out but, I think it's time to have some fun." Sonic said quickly while he and Amy jumped down to the dance floor.

Tails was breathing heavily as his big brother and Sister-in-law, swept by.

"Heck... just sister..." Tails thought after a minute before Cream pulled him into the next step.

Cream spun around lightly while doing a high kick.

Tails noticed her dress's edge was not going to hide anything from those watching the dance floor.

"Does your mom mind you dancing to this stuff?" Tails asked with a slight blush.

"She's to busy to care, and so am I" Cream said grabbing Tail's by the shirt.

Before he could react she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Tails caught the faint image of Vanilla and Vector locked with each other at the edge of the dance floor.

Cream pulled out of the kiss with a bright blush.

"What was that..." Tails asked a bit surprised.

"Uhmm... a rabbit thing I guess... oh my..."

(…)

The song had ended for just a moment before Tails walked up to the microphone.

"Everyone, I would like to make a speech for the newlyweds." Tails felt a soft blush barely hiding below his fur as everyone turned to look to him.

"I've had to grow up a lot recently and well, with that i've done a lot of thinking. Most recently however, I began to think about love... I tried to define it, explain it, understand it and most everything else I could think of with my brain. I've failed miserably, and because of that I learned quiet a bit."

Tails took a breath as he looked around, everyone was most definitely looking at him now.

"Love, wasn't something to be defined, it can't be narrowed down to words, it can be as small as a hand brushing your's, as large as house for a promise, or even something subtle like a lack of words. Love can't be explained, There isn't a clear cut reason for it. Nothing makes sense and often you do stupid or crazy things for it. But who needs reason... because love is so much more necessary to life then reason."  
Someone had had the mind to kick off all other audio devices so that only Tails' voice could be heard.

"Love can't be understood. If it could I probably would be someone else. There isn't anything to understand, it's something you have to experience and feel, not theorize about. Love is everything. I've never once been without love, not at one point in my life can I say that I have. Times have been tough now and again but I know that love was there."

"Through friends" Tails looked at those in the audience.

"Through family" Tails shot Sonic and Amy a look.

"And through so much more" Tails snuck a glance at Cream who blushed just a bit.

"So Sonic, brother, and Amy, my new sister, hope you two keep loving each other and have fun doing it!" Tails finished with a round of cheers and applause.

Rouge was sitting at a small table with Shadow just staring at Tails.

"That's normally what comes next" Rouge muttered with a small laugh.

Shadow turned to look at her, "Did... never mind..." Shadow just turned away and slapped his hand to his face.

Tails stepped down as Sonic and Amy stepped forward.

He and Cream then went back to a table to sit down.

"That was the scariest thing i've ever done, thank's Cream." Tails said as soon as they were in their seats.

"For what?" She asked seeing him gain a small smile.

"You gave me something to talk about" Tails whispered and kissed her softly on the lips.

Cream pulled him in closer and their passion increased.

Their soft flesh gripping at one another's as their tongues sought refuge in each other's mouth.

Tails tried to deepen the embrace when an odd sensation came over him.

He plummeted to the floor, upturning the table and leaving Cream sitting there as everyone turned to look.

"Hey there little bro, guess that speech wasn't just for us was it?" Sonic called through the mic.

Tails sat up and set the table back into place as he began to blush bright red.

"Oh why not" Cream thought before jumping from her seat and tackling Tails to the ground.

The table fell over again as the two lay on the ground, their lips locking so tight the rest of the world was shut out.

Amy took the mic from Sonic with a smile.

"He was sweet, soon we'll get to be at their wedding" Amy whispered and Sonic nearly fell over.

"Don't worry, i've got you now" Amy said as Sonic looked at her astonished.

"But he was a pretty good kisser..." Amy joked.

"Yeah well, then i'll show you amazing" Sonic said while pulling her into his strong embrace.

Tails and Cream got up from the floor and set the table up again, while making sure their chairs could be closer.

Sonic and Amy soon parted with smiles.

"We were going to thank all of you and give a long speech but well, Tails already said it and" Sonic began before Amy cut him off.

"We've got work to do" Amy said with a dark grin.

The crowd had their own fit of laughter before Sonic swept Amy up and everyone had a last split second to say goodbye.

The area echoed with the loud boom as the newly weds raced from sight.

Cream excused herself for a minute and slipped off to find her mother.

She tapped her on the shoulder and Vanilla turned soon followed by Vector.

"Uhmm can I talk to my mom for just a second" Cream said with a slight blush.

"Alright Cream" Vector said beginning to get up.

"Cream, he's not your father but he is family now, do you really want him to go?" Vanilla asked.

Cream blushed a bit more, "It's ok Vector, you can stay... just uh..."

"What is it dear?" Vanilla asked.

"It's... about my birthday... in two weeks..." Cream said with her blush growing ever more noticeable.

"Oh... OH... Uhm... Dear, could you get us some punch" Vanilla turned to Vector a bit flustered.

"Rabbit thing?" he asked with a half chuckle.

"Mother daughter thing as well" Vanilla whispered apologetically.

"Sure, just uh... I might get lost so don't wait for me" Vector said with a chuckle as he walked away.

"Before you say more, does this involve Miles?" Vanilla asked Cream.

"Yes... but please... he prefers Tails..." Cream said with her blush growing a hot red.

"I want to" Cream started but stumbled, her blush making the rest of her body pale.

"It's ok dear, I approve... but rabbit traditions wouldn't... but of course... I think we can't all be 'perfect'..." Vanilla glanced towards Vector as she finished.

"So it's ok, I can ask him?" Cream suddenly was beaming.

"I suppose, but don't force it on him dear, be a bit careful" Vanilla gave a light warning.

Cream giggled lightly before giving Vanilla a big hug.

"Thank you!" she said before skipping away happily.

Vector came back and set down two cups of punch.

"So is Tails going to be part of the family?" Vector asked before he took a sip.

"How did you..." Vanilla was a bit flustered.

"I'm a detective..." Vector said with a smile.

"I guess she's like her mother when it comes to breaking the rules huh, Mrs. Crocodile?" Vector joked lightly as he drew closer.

Vanilla blushed as she wrapped her arms around him and her lips drew closer to his.

She kissed him lightly as he held her softly.

"More room in the house to be filled then?" Vector said with a smile.

"Oh my..."

(…)

**Forty-Two**

**For those of you out there like me, this chapter would somehow be an answer...**

**And with what I have in it... there is a lot it could answer.**

**However, if the question about live, the universe, and everything, included a part about the ending of this story, it wouldn't be correct.**

**There could be one or two more chapters of the main story left and then I know I would have an epilogue for all of you...**

**Ok... and uh... for those that didn't catch on.**

**BOLD is for the gent's when they sing.**

_Italics is for the ladies._

_**And this is for both of them... not like Lady Gaga but like both of them are singing... man I hate the internet some time...**_

**Anyway, large chapter, not a lot of breaks... and well.. a large mess of a chapter...**

**And if I must, Yes, I could Totally see Vanilla as a singer, I mean the Chaotix already have the band so why not have additional vocals...**

**Now that I have gotten a bit strained from my story's main plot I should say something to get back to it.**

**So here it is.**

**I've done so much, you've all stayed with me for so much... and there is still so much left to do!**

**(…)**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	43. Arms

**Chapter Forty-Three - Arms.**

**(…)**

Tails grumbled as he dragged himself from bed.

"Who could be here at this time?" he asked as he passed a clock reading four fifty-two A.M.

His feet bristled along the carpet as he pulled himself to the door.

After a few quick clicks it released it's hold and Tails pulled back lightly.

"Who's... Cream?" Tails shook himself awake as he saw her standing there.

"Tails!" Cream said cheerily in the dark grey of the morning.

"Can I come in..." Cream asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah of course..." Tails said as he moved aside.

She took half a step inside before turning to face him.

"Is there something you needed?" Tails asked a bit nervous.

Cream pulled Tails close so her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Do you love me Tails?" Cream asked softly.

"You know I" Tails started before Cream cut him off with her finger.

"Do you love me?" Cream asked again.

"Yes" Tails whispered back from behind her finger.

Cream pulled him into her lips.

Soft flesh pushing at one another, plump cushions for their desire to be closer.

Two tendrils of love extended till they met, each met the other with a hard hit yet soft give.

Cream felt as Tails arms wrapped around her and then two more warm fuzzy objects joined them.

Tails pushed forward while pulling Cream closer.

Her body was pressed firmly against his, nothing but a thin amount of clothing to separate them from one another.

Their lips clung at each other's as if that small amount of separation was too much to bear.

Together they pushed off breathing, gaining small gasps of air every now and then when their lips made the mistake of parting.

Pure emotion fueled them where oxygen had once been.

The clock Tails had passed ticked on for a little under fifteen minutes until it's owner plus one passed it.

Cream and Tails slowly moved to the bed, their lips still not willing to part.

Finally, after great strain, they separated long enough to gain a full breath.

Cream pushed Tails onto the bed and gave him another quick kiss.

"Thank you, now sleep" Cream said softly as she got up to leave.

"Why are you leaving?" Tails asked, his blush more then apparent.

"Because I don't want you tired at my birthday party, I just needed to hear you say you loved me." Cream said with a smile.

"Can't you stay?" Tails asked as she ushered him under the covers.

"I'll be with you Tails, just rest for now, you'll need it later" Cream said with a smile as he drifted back to sleep.

She exited the house with a happy skip as she headed back home.

Cream entered her house silently, slipping up the stairs using her ears to lighten herself and stop the wood from creaking.

Past her Mother and Vector's door, soft snoring masking her from her mother's ears.

Cheese was the only one she couldn't get by, the second she thought she could slip back into bed his head shot up.

"Choo?" he asked curious.

"Just thirsty Cheese" Cream smiled as she rested herself back to sleep.

Cheese fluttered closer on his little pink wings before plopping himself down on his best friend.

Cream smiled lightly as Cheese made himself comfortable in her arms.

(…)

Tails woke after having the best dream.

A soft taste on his lips remained for just a second.

He went to get out of bed only to notice the sheets were tucked in around him.

"It wasn't a dream" Tails breathed with a dumb smile.

He let the memory fill him with sustenance as he headed down to his kitchen.

A couple of clinks from a spoon on a bowl followed by a cascade of cereal and Tails was ready to eat.

He slowly chewed, the sweet taste of the cereal seeming sour compared to the taste on his lips from earlier.

He gazed around his house as if in a trance.

Still trying to eat while licking the remnants of Cream's touch off his lips.

After a moment his eyes came to rest on a box longer then it was tall.

He traced the chocolate brown bow, the yellow paper covering it with only a few crinkles.

Light orange tissue paper stemmed from under the bow making it look like a flower.

"BIRTHDAY!" Tails screamed as he nearly choked on his food.

He scarfed down the rest of the bowl before bolting to the bathroom to shower.

All the while, as the water ran down his fur, he was thinking.

"Oh man, Is Cream going to like the present? I mean... she would like the present right? But what if it doesn't fit... oh crud."

After he was done he stepped out and shook himself mostly dry, not really caring to wait.

He rubbed at himself furiously with a towel in an attempt to dry out the rest of his fur.

Just as Tails managed to get the last bit of moisture from his fur a grim thought stopped him dead.

"Should I wear pants?"

He grumbled around for a minute before grabbing a pair.

He shoved them on, grabbed a soft blue shirt to contrast the black pants and headed back downstairs.

The gift was swooped up and Tails headed out the door.

Without a moment's hesitation he flew toward's Cream's, The Tornado seeming too impersonal.

"She'd hear me coming from a mile away..." Tails thought as he flew, rather awkwardly with the pants.

The wind blew by him softly as he landed after going half way.

"Ok... not fast enough... come on... I had to keep up with Sonic" Tails said to himself as he began to run.

He moved his legs their hardest, the burning sensation came as he couldn't go faster.

Tails gave another push with his legs while his tails started to spiral behind him, pushing him just a bit more.

Another moment and they were spinning as fast as he could, his feet just skimming above the ground.

He held tight to Cream's gift as his bangs were pushed up with the wind.

A whistle from behind him made Tails turn for just a second.

In that second a blur raced past just to fall back next to him.

"Trying to outdo me Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No, just getting to Cream's birthday party..." Tails said with a smile.

"Uh... it's not for another hour, you know that right?" Sonic asked as he began running backwards.

"Oh I uh... well... I thought maybe I could help with setting stuff up so i'm headed over early..." Tails said with a blush.

"You didn't even care what time it starts do you, you just want to see Cream." Sonic joked.

"What! What makes you say that..." Tails tried to deny it.

"You, for a fact, hate wearing those!" Sonic said pointing at the pants currently on Tail's legs.

Tails looked down and came back up with a blush knowing he'd been caught.

"I" he started before Sonic stopped him by waving his hand.

"Doesn't matter, I'll see you there, i've gotta run!" Sonic said starting to turn.

"What for? I know you won't be late."

Sonic smiled before starting to run off as he called back.

"Yeah, but Amy sent me out for groceries so i'm dead if I don't come back with some milk in my arms."

(...)

Tails arrived at Cream's and took a minute to straighten his shirt and wish he didn't have pants on.

He was about to knock on the door when it was pulled open from inside.

Cream stood there in a soft yellow dress, beaming wide as Cheese raced to catch up.

"Tails!" She cried excitedly.

Vanilla popped her head out from the corner.

"Oh hello there, sorry but the party isn't for a bit." She said before returning to what she was doing.

Cream looked at Tails for a minute.

"Oh, I know that, I was wondering if I could help with anything before the party?" Tails asked.

"Now that's something, early but not a burden." Vector said with a smile as he looked down from the streamers he was hanging.

Tails blushed a bit when he noticed Cream was still looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" Tails asked.

Cream giggled for a bit.

"well..." She said trying not to laugh.

"What?" Tails asked as she let a snicker out.

"Your pants are on backwards..." Cream whispered and Tails looked down.  
"I could have sworn that was a tail hole..." he mumbled looking behind him.

"I really can't wear pants..." Tails said hanging his head.

Cream grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Here, let me get you out of those." She said and Vector looked at the two headed to her room.

"Uhh... Nilla... did you hear..." He started.

"Yes..." Vanilla said casting an eye at the kid's direction.

"Should we..." He asked not sure what to say next.

"I think... we should get back to work..." Vanilla said with a slight smile as she heard Cream close her door.

Tails reached behind himself to grab for the button of his pants only to find it unreachable.

"Argh... how did I get these on!" he mumbled as his fingers slipped around his target.

"Here, let me help" Cream said with a light laugh as she undid them.

"Did you want to wear that shirt?" Cream asked as the pant's dropped to the ground.

"Uh... I thought it would go with the pants." Tails said with a small blush.

"Then it goes with the pants" Cream said with a small giggle as she pulled it from over her shoulder.

Cheese floated over lazily, sitting between the two.

Tails and Cream moved closer to each other, their lips guiding one another's.

The air grew thin as they gained ground.

Then a blue object, tipped in a yellow that slowly faded from it's origin, shot up between them.

"Cheese..." Cream said with a half hurt expression.

Tails turned to the Chao with a smile.

"I'm not taking your friend from you, get in here" Tails said pulling Cream and Cheese into a hug.

He kissed the chao lightly on the forehead before trying again for Cream's lips.

Cheese didn't protest and instead snuggled against the two their combined warmth comforting him.

The next hour Tails spent helping around the house.

He and Vector tackled the sound system, Cream and Vanilla were throwing up the last decorations, and Cheese was sampling the excess frosting, making sure the cake would be good.

Eventually, the second guest arrived.

Espio greeted Cream with a warm hello before placing a long wrapped object on a nearby table.

Tails saw this and rushed back upstairs.

He dug through the accursed pants and pulled his gift from them.

Making sure Cream wasn't watching Tails placed it on the table just as another set of guests arrived.

"BLAZE!" Cream said cheerily as the visiting queen and king walked in.

"Sorry if we're a bit late... the whole royal thing was tying us up..." Silver said while setting a present on the table.

"No, the rest of them aren't here yet, you didn't miss a thing." Cream said cheerily when a buzzer went off in the kitchen.

"I'll get it" She said as she bounded from the room.

Vanilla hurried after her and quickly pushed Cream out.

"Ah ah ah, no peaking at the birthday cake." She said as Cream returned to the door.

Sonic and Amy were the next to show.

Cream greeted Amy cheerily as Sonic and Tails said hi again.

Sonic looked at Tails for a moment before whispering to him, "Weren't you wearing pants?"

"Oh Cream took them off" Tails said and saw Sonic give him an odd look.

"Wha..." Tails started before what he said hit him.

"N,n, not like that, I mean uh... she said I didn't" Tails stumbled as his blush grew.

Sonic laughed quickly before cutting him off.

"Alright, I get it." Sonic said as he and Amy set their gift on the table.

More and more guests arrived every minute.

Charmy and Marine, Rouge and Shadow, even Shade even made sure Knuckles was there.

The party was just getting started, the social time where people just talked.

Cream pulled Tails aside as Cheese watched out to see if anyone else was coming.

"Tails... I need to tell you something..." Cream said with a small blush.

The party clamor kept it's pace as they slipped out the back door.

They took a few steps away from the house, the flower garden serving as their haven.

"Tails... do you know how old I am today?" Cream asked, her blush growing just a bit.

"Your fourteen, how could I forget" Tails said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well... as of today... there is something very special I can do... most of the time girls wait till they are a bit older but I want to do it today..." Cream looked at him for a second before turning her head away with a larger blush.

"Uh..." Tails didn't know what to say.

"I get to pick my husband... and if he accepts... we I could be married in two years..." Cream's ears were starting to turn red as well.

"For those two years... it would be like a trial run for him and me... and we could see if we were meant to be together..." Cream was turning red enough to make Knuckles look pale.

Tails was standing there, afraid, nervous, hopeful.

"Tails... could I pick you?" Cream asked, so softly Tails barely heard her.

"Cream..." Tails was a bit stunned.

"I.. sorry... I shouldn't have asked..." She said beginning to turn away.

Tails quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his body.

Her soft tears threatened to roll down from her eyes only for Cream to blink them away.

Her heart fluttered from his touch at such a vulnerable moment.

"Yes" Tails said softly and Cream pulled him back into the kiss.

They fell down into the flowers, soft petals scattered by their bodies.

Small marks of green and brown found hold on her dress but Cream didn't mind.

All she cared about, was Tails, the loving, smart, brilliant person who she held in her arms.

(…)

Tails and Cream separated as the back door opened.

Vanilla stood their with a smile.

"The cake is ready, oh and welcome Mi, uh Tails." Vanilla said making the two blush.

They ducked inside but didn't head for the main party.

Tails pulled Cream aside for a minute, a grin on his face.

"After the cake, open my present last, ok?" he said before they both went to the table.

Their friends talked, the cake was served, plates were raised for seconds, and finally the cake was gone.

Cream and Tails had each had a slice but other then that, they had been looking at each other the whole time.

Sonic tried to talk to Tails a few times until he followed his gaze to Cream.

"Watch it there or she's gonna get you bro" Sonic joked.

Tails hesitated but turned from Cream for just a second.

"That wouldn't be so bad..." He said and Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Presents!" Vanilla said with a broad smile as she took the cake tray back to the kitchen.

First up was Espio's gift.

Cream pulled it open to reveal a large bamboo umbrella, the fabric was adorned with calligraphy of Chao's and flower print's.

Rouge and Shadow's gift was pulled next and Cream opened up the deluxe make-up kit with a little internal laugh.

Vanilla and Vector brought out a box of their own to add to the pile.

A long lavender dress was revealed as Cream lifted the lid.

Next was Marine and Charmy's gift, several jars of honey and a jeweled bracelet that Marine had 'relieved' from a pirate.

Blaze pushed forward her and Silver's box, it's large bow quickly being pulled by Cream.

From it sprouted a large amount of small bags, all labeled different things.

"Some exotic flowers..." Silver said with a smile as Cream eyed all the seeds.

Shade and Knuckles' gift revealed a deep amber belt with hidden pockets.

"It can carry grenades or a cell phone, take your pick" Shade said getting a look from Vanilla.

Amy and Sonic were beaming as their box came under her reach.

It's wrapping paper fell away so fast the bow didn't even have time to move.

In it was a bunch of little papers and a bouquet of flowers.

"I picked up the flowers from some places I knew... and Amy thought to add the coupons." Sonic said with a grin.

Cream picked up one and read it's offer for "A free large ice cream cone, four scoops" before looking at the other forty that had to be in the box.

The last box was Tails'.

Cream opened it and pulled out a small box.

Underneath it she saw a note that read "For after the party"

Cream ignored the note and the letter it was on and instead opened the smaller box.

A glimmering necklace came out, layers of metal shaped into petals that cumulated around a large sapphire.

The very chain of the necklace was smaller metal flowers, wrapping around with a soft glow from the gem.

Cream jumped to Tails and hugged him.

"I LOVE IT" she said and Tails blushed.

"And I love who's wearing it" Tails whispered so only she could hear.

A hour or two passed before most everyone had left.

Sonic and Amy had stayed longer then most of the guests, Sonic heckling Tails and Amy gushing with Cream over the honeymoon her and Sonic would be going on shortly.

Eventually they left, Tails as the last guests in the house.

Cream waited for Amy and Sonic to be completely out of sight before she pinned Tails to the wall.

Tails blushed a bit as she lifted up the note and it's attached letter.

"Care to tell me what this present is about?" Cream asked with a soft kiss.

"I'll show you, somewhere private" Tails added softly.

They exited the back door, ran past the flower garden and traveled for a few minutes before Cream pulled Tails towards a cave.

Cheese raced up behind them, knowing the destination and not wanting to miss the opportunity.

They walked deeper and deeper into the cave until a light shone at the other end.

They exited into the sleepy chao garden.

The slow waterfall lulling the chao to sleep in the fast fading light.

Warmth began to leave them as well with the tiring day.

"Cream, just have a seat and hand me the letter" Tails said with a smile.

She did with a small shiver as the wind swept past her.

Cheese flew up to a small circle of chao, and joined their warm sleeping place.

He blushed bright red as he unfolded it but shook himself back to his senses.

"Cream... I wrote... I wrote you a song..." Tails said before starting.

"When I see you I know, I would bear my soul.

I'd give my all, just to hear you call.

I don't want it back, my heart you stole.

I can't help but love you, not after all we've been through.

()

Dance with me please, and show that soft face.

In the night, in the light, I will still love you.

Show me a sign, you already make my heart race.

In my arms, safe from harm, I swear its true.

()

Holding you closer, soft breath on my chest.

Your words are sweet, just hearing them is a treat.

I know i'm not perfect, but i'll do my best.

Please hold my hand, and together we'll stand.

()

No don't cry please, I will always be here.

In the night, in the light, I will still love you.

Dry your tears on me, and know I still hold you dear.

In my arms, safe from harm, I swear its true.

()

Soft breath on my face, from your loving lips.

Beating heart matching mine, part of love's design.

Love so great is ours, nothing else could eclipse.

I'd love to hear the words 'I Do', but i'd love more to say it to you.

()

Dance with me please, and show that soft face.

In the night, in the light, I will still love you.

Show me a sign, you already make my heart race.

In my arms, safe from harm, I swear its true."

()

"Tails?"

"Yes Cream?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course, I will always hold you, no matter what happens, I will always hold you In My Arms."

(…)

**End of Act Five - Holding**

**(…)**

**Mien friends!**

**Here we go... Act Five has closed, and with it, our story.**

**There will be an epilogue but as for the main part, it has completed.**

**We have come so far since chapter one.**

**From helping a depressed hedgehog and exploring his feelings to now.**

**From a girl with a crush who got her heart crushed and confused to now.**

**Oh man... last time I cried was my trilogy... heh... you guys are great.**

**So much has been done... so much was set out to do... and for once... **

**If just once, i'm pretty sure i've done a good job with my story.**

**We've spent a month or two on this, Forty-Three chapters worth...**

**I know this chapter was bit but... splitting it into "Part 1" and "Part 2" just didn't appeal to me.**

**So now... hope you enjoyed the song... man that one felt deep... and i'm glad you stuck around long enough to listen to a crazy fox.**

**The story is done... so here comes my favorite part of any story.**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Hold On... To Those In Your Arms.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	44. Epilogue

**Chapter Forty-Four - Epilogue**

**(…)**

The thin night air swirled around slowly.

Soft, small, tendrils of wind pulled warmth from the surrounding land.

The white snow shone in the pale moonlight.

Several trails appeared in the snow even as more flakes tried to cover them.

Thin branches swayed slightly, only their lifeless limbs to catch the feeble wind.

A house, covered with hardened gears at work and surrounded in flowerbeds now covered under winter's blanket, sat among the white snow.

Inside a steady hum of heat being pushed into every room served as the underlying tone.

With it an old heavy rocking chair creaked softly as it had done for the generations it had held.

It held up, through strained wood long since cut, a soft blanket of maroon and purple.

Under this blanket sat a young but maturing mother, her blouse ruffled and fur slightly matted to one side.

She held a book in her one hand, in the other her growing abdomen.

Even if she was still "expecting" for her she was already a mother.

She set down the book, the wrapping paper it had come in still lying on the end table next to her.

With a sigh Cream ran her hand through her fur, softly grooming out the parts that had eluded her brush.

A smell of sweet, yet calm, warmth filled the air as Cream turned to the doorway.

Tails handed her a cup of tea with a smile.

Silently, they enjoyed the soft liquid as it warmed them.

"Happy Birthday" Tails whispered with a smile.

"Thank you Tails... it was the best birthday i've had in a while." Cream smiled back at him.

Tails looked at Cream curiously for a minute, "A while?"

"Best in four years" Cream said with a small yawn.

"Four years?" Tails worried a bit.

"Of course, it's hard to top my fourteenth birthday..." Cream said remembering.

Tails smiled, "What about the sixteenth? There wasn't snow for that one like there was today"

"That one was amazing... so many people showed up for the wedding... but I still liked the fourteenth more..." Cream said with a growing smile.

"Really?"

"Because as of then, I already considered myself married" Cream said with small laugh.

Tails had to smile as she smiled.

"Guess you should open your presents then" Tails said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" Cream looked up from the book she had been about to pick up.

"Since it's still your birthday, shouldn't you open your presents?" Tails asked with a small smile.

"I already ha..." Cream started to say before seeing him hold up a small box.

Tails got up with a smile as he walked closer.

He leaned forward and kissed Cream softly on the lips.

His free hand moved to her bulging waist, warmth passing between them.

"Happy birthday" Tails said with a smile as he handed her the box.

Cream opened it slowly, the small contents already beginning to glimmer.

A soft heart of ruby was enshrined in a golden bracket, the letters "T X C" adorning it.

"Tails" Cream breathed with a smile.

"Flip it over" Tails said, his own smile growing.

"R. P.?" Cream asked.

"Rabbit Prower... we can engrave the first letter when we have a name" Tails said with a tender smile.

Cream kissed him lightly, holding his warm touch just a hair's breadth in front of her.

"Think of a girl's name, something sweet" Cream whispered to him.

"A girl's name? How can you know if you won't get an ultrasound?" Tails asked.

"I'm a rabbit, just trust me, Mom was right about my baby brother" Cream said with a warm smile.

Tails thought back to the astonished look he and everyone else had had when Vanilla said she was pregnant.

"i still can't believe she would have a child at her age..." Tails mumbled.

Cream heard him and smiled darkly, "We don't have to ever stop having kids, just imagine all the little ones we'll have."

Tails looked at her for a moment with a bit of panic on his face.

"That's fine, but let's just worry about this one for now" Tails said with a warm smile returning to his face.

He moved his head down to rest on her stomach.

"She isn't kicking" Cream said softly as Tails wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, I just wanted to hold her" Tails said with a smile.

Cream smiled again, the warmth from his touch continuing to sustain her happy mood.

His twin nick-namesakes soon followed suit and they stayed there for a minute.

"I love you Cream" Tails said softly, gazing up into her eyes.

"And I love you" Cream answered softly, her hand running through his three bangs.

Tails listened for the steady heartbeat he knew was there but couldn't hear.

"I could stay like this forever, with you, and our child. Just Forever In My Arms."

(…)

**End of story.**

**(…)**

**Ah... for those who aren't my stalker or I never told...**

**I joined this site on November The Twenty-Ninth, 2009.**

**This story is my twentieth story, (Don't count My original and Rewrite as separate pieces... just the first one as a prototype...) **

**Twenty stories, twelve months, one year...**

**Man it's been fun.**

**I'll hold off on the tears, it's just kinda sentimental to me...**

**I won't bring up some stuff i'm sure everyone is wondering about... (Vanilla and Vector's baby...)**

**So after it all... the story is done... and the epilogue is done...**

**Now for a certain SOMEONE, they brought up the little tidbit about my last three chapters reading In My Arms, they also noticed that the chapter before those made it read Forever In My Arms... well... they saw the little thing I was planning.**

**Anyway... now i'm just wasting space... **

**So here is to my finest story, my longest story, and as far as i'm concerned as a literary work... my favorite story... (Although my re-write isn't far off...)**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And A Whole Year of JackleTheKitsune... Time To Do Something Crazy!**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


End file.
